Frater Caelum
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Tsunayoshi Caelum Giglio Nero, is to help Reborn train Ieyasu Iemitsu Sawada, to become the Vongola Decimo. Pairings now decided. Vote over. R27 Strong!Tsuna Adult!Arcobaleno
1. Caelum Giglio Nero and the job

**Hey this is FullmetalReborn! This is my first story (sort of) so be nice,please? First off some facts to understand, I might explain later but I'm not sure. **

**Tsuna will be named Caelum in the story but will be referred to Tsuna By a few and eventually all. He doesn't have a last name in Tsunayoshi for certain purposes. The age will range from 15 or 16 I have to recheck my notes for anything specific. Tsuna isn't a mute but he refuses to talk and hides how he looks which is important. Romantic couples will be determined later on if you want a specific couple feel free to ask but it will not be extremely important. **

**Because I'm an R27 fan that will be first choice If I put in romance. You can tell me what you want in the story through reviews and whichever you want more i'll change it automatically. Tsuna's personality will also change dramatically also his main characteristics will still be there. Hope I get him right! **

**anyway enjoy and review please to tell me how I do! I'll try to update as soon as possible and I hope the characteare are written correctly. also, sorry for grammar mistakes And spelling no beta and this is written from my moms IPad sorry. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's in Katekyo Hitman Reborn they belong to their creator and I'm only writing for fun.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi lay face down on the ground, a sniper rifle tucked under his arm, aimed down below him. He licked his lips before blinking his large brown doe eyes into the peep hole of the rifle. He had been drilled his entire life on how to handle a weapon and his aim was just short of perfect. He took a deep breath before relaxing his body and perfecting the shot to hit perfectly. Before pulling the trigger his lips tilted up into a smirk as a single shot rang through the air and he waited for chaos to occur.

The piece of wood Colonello was leaning on shattered in half making the unbalanced man tilt forward and ram into Reborn, who spilled the cup of coffee he was currently holding in his hand. Reborn snapped his head to the side his aura already making the blonde jump back and cry out a few curses. If there was one thing they all knew was that Reborn loved his coffee. Colonello had held his hands up, shrinking under Reborns glare as the hitman reached into his coat and pulled out a silver customized gun.

Tsunayoshi grinned, picking the sniper up and putting it away while enjoying Colonello's screaming and the continuous gunshots. After slinging the sniper on his back, he put his legs in front of him and let them dangle off the edge. Colonello was dodging while cursing and from the looks of it was still oblivious to Tsuna's involvement.

Reborn, however, was another story.

The dark haired man suddenly looked up, his dark gaze falling on Tsuna's little hiding spot and making the brunet jump. Having known Reborn for so long Tsuna made quick work in jumping down from the building. That dark glare meant 'get-your-ass-down-here-before-I-put-bullets-in-you.' Tsuna grinned again as he jogged his way over enjoying Colonello's own glare.

"You owe me coffee." Reborn stated bluntly as he switched the safety on his gun and slipped it into his coat. He grabbed the edge of his black fedora tilting it down as Tsuna gave his best smug look. Reborn gave a grunt turning his dark gaze to Colonello.

"I can't believe you let Tsuna bring you down. You truly are weak." The jab was cold and Colonello jumped giving a glare to Reborn. He was silenced by a Leon hammer to the head. Reborn growled at Tsuna before he undid his tie and started to shrug out of his suit jacket. While doing so he motioned for the other two to follow him as he started to stalk over to their van. "I wasn't kidding, idiot. I'm expecting my coffee soon." Reborn growled making the brown haired boy roll his eyes. Colonello followed grumbling about Reborn and holding Leon away from his face.

Arriving at the van, Tsuna caught sight of Mammon. Mammon leaned against the van looking at ease. He jogged over to her giving a wide smile. He was rewarded with a smirk which was a major accomplishment from Mammon. "About time, I'm not getting paid overtime for driving you idiots out of here." She said gruffly as she walked to the drivers seat, her long black cape swirling around her. "Nice shirt by the way. I heard coffee's a pain in the ass to get out of clothes." Reborn sent her a glare as he opened the door with more force then necessary.

Tsuna would have pointed out that coffee was easy to get out but he was enjoying the pissed off look on his tutor's face.

Piss off Reborn? Check!

* * *

"It's mine for a week." was all Reborn said as Tsuna's precious sniper rifle was taken away and shoved into Lal's waiting hands. Tsuna stared in disbelief about to Shriek out his protest when reborn grabbed him by the back of the hood and dragged him off down the hall. Lal was already breaking his rifle into pieces as the brunet sagged in defeat. Sometimes Lal really worked into a mother role. Tsuna knew better then to go against her words. The only one he'd ever go against had to be Skull.

But Tsuna, unfortunately, was to nice to be mean to his older brother figure. "We are going to visit Ninth boss of Vongola." Reborn said as Tsuna looked up as he let himself get dragged by the Hitman. "I'm taking you because I need you for the mission. If you even think about what I know you're going to think about i'll dump you off the 3rd story window."

Tsuna knew from experience to take Reborn's words seriously. During Reborn's trips to Vongola he never took Tsuna. It would raise to many questions since Tsuna wasn't a welcomed guest. Tsuna had been raised by the worlds strongest assassins and was a pretty well trained assassin. Most only knew him by his trademark coat and sniper rifle. He was always accompanied by one of the famous Arcobaleno. Tsuna hid his true identity carefully with the guidance of the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna had been 5 years old when he was adopted by Aria from the Giglio Nero family. Being orphaned at the tender age of 4 Tsuna hadn't had the chance to enjoy the family life. Tsuna had been born with a bad lung disease and his parents, thinking he would eventually die, abandoned the boy not leaving any way to trace his true parents. The only news about the boys family had been burned by Aria who had been angry that someone would abandon their child because they couldn't 'deal' with him.

But that wasn't the only problem with Tsunayoshi's shady background. Reborn had gotten his hands on Tsuna's refusal to talk after he healed the boys body. Tsuna hadn't spoken a word since being adopted into Aria's family and it took him a few shaky months before opening up to the other Arcobaleno. Back when Tsuna had been brought in, Reborn and the others had been cursed, he hadn't questioned them. Tsuna had hugged them tightly while he slept and took his lessons from Reborn and the others very seriously.

Tsuna's full name was Tsunayoshi Caelum Giglio Nero. But to his clients he was introduced as the adoptive son of Aria, Caelum Giglio Nero. Growing up with the Arcobaleno wasn't easy and Tsuna was the living Legacy of the powerful carriers of the tri-ni-sett pacifiers. To show his thanks Tsuna had found a way to lift the curse from the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna smiled softly looking at Reborn who didn't seem to be worried about anything. He'd do anything to keep his family safe.

* * *

Reborn smirked, keeping a swift pace that Tsuna followed easily. The hitman ignored the looks of disbelief sent to him by the Vongola staff. He stood by a pair of large doors leading to the man they had traveled for an hour in a limo to visit. Tsuna looked at Reborn through his hood rolling his eyes at the obvious entertainment the Hitman had at revealing his true form after so many years. Chuckling softly to himself Reborn gave a sturdy knock and rocked back on his heels as Tsuna poked the man in the forearm. He was having way to much fun.

"Come in." A weary voice sounded as reborn Tilted the knob and opened the door stepping into the furnished room. Tsuna followed after Reborn and rested his hidden eyes on the lone figure behind the large desk and stacks of paperwork. Brown kind eyes stared at the two and Tsuna couldn't help but feel at ease. After closing the door behind Them, they bowed. Nonno waved a hand while giving a chuckle, "My, my, what surprise! I didn't expect this at all Reborn!"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel the man's laugh was relieved. His respect for the Vongola Nonno rose even more. Nonno waved a hand to the seats in front of him, "I had been wondering what happened to the worlds strongest infants." His voice had a teasing edge to it and reborn smirked while taking a seat. The mans eyes landed on Tsuna as he took in his form. The man looked kind but he a looked well enough to pack a punch.

"Who is this? I hadn't known you were taking a partner on this mission." Nonno said softly as Tsuna ducked his head down scratching his cheek. this man was starting to bring out the shy qualities Tsuna couldn't free himself from.

"Yes, I hope it won't be a problem. I asked Aria to bring her son." Tsuna shrunk into his seat as Nonno's eyes lit up in recognition before giving a kind smile that made the boy feel welcomed. "Caelum Giglio Nero, a very talented young man. I have Ietmitsu coming to hand you files needed for the mission." he said before running a hand through his grey hair and giving another smile to Caelum, "How is your younger sister, Caelum?"

Tsuna blinked blushing softly before looking at Reborn. At the reassuring gaze, Tsuna swallowed and gathered his wits,"S-She's fine sir."

There was a knock on the door startling Tsuna as he turned behind him waiting for the door to open. The man who walked in had a buzzed blonde head. His blue eyed were wary as he looked in. He was dressed in a black suit, looking like the exact profile of a mafia man. "Reborn? What the hell happened?"

In that instant it was like the mans professional aura disappeared and he was gawking openly at Reborn. Tsuna would have rolled his eyes and sneered if he hadn't felt slightly put off to see the man. Something about him made Tsuna's heart clench and his throat dry up. He wasn't going to be talking for the rest of the evening.

"Welcome Ietmitsu, this is Caelum Giglio Nero. He will be helping Reborn out with this mission." Nonno said as the man gave a Manila folder to Reborn's waiting hand. With a small nudge of his head Tsuna moved over closer to look at the files as Nonno began to go into detail, "As you may know the problem of my heir has begat to be questioned. I do not want to leave Xanxus in charge. I love the boy as if he was my own son but I will not entrust Vongola to him. Because of this I have located the next available heir to become Vongola Decimo. That will be Ietmitsu's oldest son, Ieyasu."

Tsuna's gaze fell on the boy who will become Vongola Decimo. All words were lost as Tsuna brushed hair away from his eyes. The boy was smiling his wide blue eyes shinning in the camera. His hair was a blonde color and spiked out in different directions. But staring at the picture brought a feeling of familiarity. It relaxed the feeling in his chest. Reborn switched the photo revealing another of a women holding a young boy in her arms. The women erased the feeling of ease as Tsuna looked away ignoring the ache that had returned. Inside his mind a voice was telling this not to go with Reborn.

That was the first time Tsuna had ever felt strongly against something but still accept to go through with it.

* * *

**A/N: hope it was okay! Any questions please ask. I also have an Instagram called Fullmetal Reborn. Please review hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Ieyasu Iemitsu Sawada, mafia boss?

**A/N: merry Christmas guys! I just received a new tablet for Christmas which allows me to type up chapters! Thank you mom! So here's chapter two for Frater Caelum. I'm sorry for random spelling mistakes and anything confusing I'm trying my best with my iPod and checked over my work like three times. Hopefully its good, I'm also looking for a beta to help make my work okay. Thank you for reviewing and adding to favorites and following:) I'll answer reviews at the bottom!**

**On another note I'm working on tsunas and Ieyasus relationship I'm making small flashbacks hopefully next chapters anything specific ask!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, all characters belong to their respectful owners I only write for fun.**

* * *

"Ieyasu! There's someone here to meet you!" A voice called out awakening the blonde from his deep sleep. The boy poked his head out from under the cover looking across his messy room before bringing a hand to rub at his sleepy eyes. His eyes briefly passed the clock on his bed side and realized it was 7:30. He groaned kicking off his covers and running a hand through his messy locks.

"Ieyasu!" His mother said sounding more urgent. The blonde grabbed his school uniform quickly dressing before opening the door to his bedroom open. He was about to head to the restroom when he realized his mom was standing right in the entrance of his bedroom.

"Gah!" He crashed full on making the women sigh as she straightened up her son. Her kind brown eyes looked him over thoroughly before smiling a wide smile. His mom, nana sawada, was the embodiment of a house wife, complete with apron and spatula in her hand. Her brown hair was cut short and she was leading him down the stairs humming to herself.

"Ieyasu, remember when I was telling you about the home tutor?" The blonde stared at his mother about to tell her exactly what they had discussed. It was a long the lines of 'I'm doing fine mom! Why do I need a tutor?' And he was doing fine. He was a great student and athletic as well. He was also a very good big brother thank you very much.

"We'll he's here! He also brought his other student with him from Italy!"

When he saw the young man dressed in black clothing with a fedora on he was certain this guy could not be a tutor. The buzzing in his head was making him a little paranoid. He licked his lips realizing the boy beside him. The boy looked to be his height and had a long hood over his face not revealing anything of his identity except for his lips and specks of brown bangs. He was dressed in Namimori school uniform.

Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head feeling the boy could be trusted. Something in his gut told him he knew the boy but he knew that wasn't possible. He had never met anyone like him before.

"Chaos, Ieyasu. I'm the home tutor Reborn and this is my on board student Caelum." Caelum, it meant sky in Latin, his mind told him as he looked the boy over again.

"Hello?" He said brilliantly as his mom smiled. "Well! Since you and caelum are students lets have breakfast! Then you can take Caelum to school! He is new after all!" She said ushering the group into her tiny kitchen. Ieyasu smiled taking his seat as his mom started to serve plates.

"How old are you Caelum?" Nana asked smiling at the silent boy.

"Ah, I apologize Mrs. Sawada, Caelum doesn't speak." Reborn said bowing his head. Ieyasu stared at the man again. The curly sideburns framing his face gave off a innocent look but the blonde knew better. The man had a deadly aura around him that almost made the blonde want to take his mother out and hide her.

"Ieyasu!" A voice exclaimed as arms wrapped around the blondes neck. "Takuto." The blue eyed blonde said with a sigh before pulling his little brothers arms off of him. Takuto had dark brown hair like his mother but didn't adorn the spikes Ieyasu had. His wide blue eyes were the only similarity he had to the eldest Sawada.

"Takuto, take your seat. This is Caelum and Reborn. Reborn is Ieyasu's new tutor and that is Ieyasu's new classmate." the house wife said smiling while bringing her youngest son to meet the two guests. Ieyasu looked over at Caelum who was poking at the food not looking up.

"Chaos takuto." The home tutor greeted while taking a bite from the food using his chop sticks correctly. "Hello!" Takuto cried out before looking at Caelum in curiosity. The hooded boy looked up giving a small wave to satisfy the boy. Ieyasu frowned realizing how reserved the other was. He had never tried to converse with a mute before. But if this was his new classmate he guess he could try.

That's when he remembered something important.

"Mom, I don't even need a tutor. I'm not doing bad in my classes, so why did you get me one?" Ieyasu called as Nana took a seat beside Takuto.

"Well the flyer said 'will train your son into the next generations leader' and I thought about how your grades are suffering because of your behavior!" Ieyasu winced feeling guilty he was causing his mother to worry. "So I called and they said they will send Reborn to help you! Isn't that just great! And Caelum was taking an on board study! Oh I'm so excited!" She cried out practicly squealing.

Ieyasu sighed and finished up breakfast before continuing his process of getting ready in the morning.  
Reborn had decided to join Ieyasu in his walk to school.

"Hey, Mr. Reborn." Ieyasu said bluntly making the older male stop. Caelum was playing with an orange flip phone. "Just what's going on here. I don't believe you are a tutor." He claimed standing his ground as Reborn smirked. Whatever the man was going to say Ieyasu knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Well, I am a tutor. I will be tutoring you to become the tenth mafia boss of Vongola."

That was not what he was expecting.

* * *

Tsuna frowned.

He didn't like school.

It was to public and he didn't like interacting with others. Since arriving he had hoped he'd be left alone in the back seat where the teacher placed him but it seemed arriving with Ieyasu Sawada brought a large crowd of people over to him. He tried to ignore them by turning to his cellphone. Reborn had been the one to buy it for him, telling him it would be easier to communicate with people if he was still against talking. Tsuna knew Reborn understood his feelings in speaking.

Why would he talk to someone who doesn't want to listen? He didn't want attachments to someone who had a risk of back stabbing. But reborn and the others had insisted tsuna to try and converse with others. Tsuna didn't think it was a big deal. He could use his voice whenever he felt like it. But the cellphone was becoming a little important to him.

Because of his sudden connection to people wirelessly he realized a certain 6 year old girl had gotten ahold of a cellphone and decided to try out her new writing lessons. Tsuna was impressed she had managed to make out complete sentences but he knew someone was looking for her and that cellphone.

Uni had decided it would be fun to start sending pictures of trees, rocks and a turtle(where on earth she had found a turtle was beyond him). It's not that he didn't enjoy talking to his little sister but she was breaking the rules by randomly sending messages (He hoped whoevers phone she had stolen had unlimited text messages).

Ieyasu was constantly sending looks to him and each time he did Tsuna would keep in a sigh. After reborn so bluntly told the boy of his fate Ieyasu had been defiant and if possible expecting. Though he wasn't to sure on the last thought. Ieyasu had no idea about his fathers involvement and that was the only possible connection to the mafia he had. Tsuna felt a little put off that Reborn hadn't shown any hesitation in bringing Ieyasu to the mafia.

To Tsuna, Ieyasu was a regular kid with a slight behavior problem. Reborn hadn't liked the idea of Tsuna becoming a hitman when he first started. Even though Reborn wouldn't show it Tsuna knew Reborn hated bringing him into the underworld. In fact that applied to all of his guardians. Lal had been beyond pissed, and had tried to slap some sense into Tsuna. Skull and Colonello were against it saying Tsuna didn't need to do anything.

Fon, surprisingly, had left the choice to tsuna saying he would support whatever decision. Mammon had been the one to introduce Tsuna to clients. Although Tsuna was certain that Mammon cared about him, she wasn't about to pass up a chance to make money. Verde had sided with Reborn but had been one of the first to change his mind and help Tsuna learn the ropes.

But Tsuna knew the only person who could take the seat of Vongola tenth was Ieyasu. Vongola was one of the strongest mafia families out there and if they didn't have a capable leader it would fall into ruin. Since Reborn had close ties to vongola and a favor owed to Vongola Nonno he couldn't hesitate in this mission And neither could Tsuna.

With a small sigh Tsuna tapped his pencil on the desk sparring a glance to Ieyasu who was yawning into his hand not interested in the lecture at all. Ieyasu was going to become Vongola Decimo and no matter how Tsuna felt about it, it wasn't going to change. With that in mind Tsuna couldn't figure out a reason why he cared about the position of Vogola Decimo so much.

* * *

Tsuna disliked Ieyasu's home.

Something about the place in general made him feel bitter inside. The house itself was normal and the household was also made up of a normal family. A dense loving mother and sweet younger brother with a young teenage boy who was the schools damn idol. But when he had arrived in the morning he couldn't get rid of the feeling of wanting to bolt out of the house.

Nana Sawada had brought up a flurry of emotions and he couldn't help the twitch of his fingers as if he was itching to grab something. Not to harm the woman of course(Tsuna would never hurt an innocent, much less a woman). He wanted to be able to play with something to get rid of his nervousness. A habit he had picked up and couldn't get rid of.

He busied himself with his cellphone since Uni appeared to be awake. After leaving he felt better then before. Reborn had given him a look which said he had seen it all. Tsuna decided he wasn't going to give Reborn the satisfaction of seeing him flustered. He would never be allowed to forget it.

Ieyasu was also a strange person. Although he was as normal as the town, tsuna felt a pang of familiarity. Something told him he knew who Ieyasu was And in the back of his mind something was trying to remind him. But the minute Tsuna realized where that memory was he had shut it out, burying it into the dark shadows of his mind not allowing it to be brought up ever again.

Ieyasu Sawada was going to be Tsuna's charge and he would not let anything distract him from the orders given to him from a client. Much less from Reborn and the other Arcobaleno. But Ieyasu was going to be a hard person to follow or understand.

He gathered this reasoning when classes ended and Tsuna had lost sight of the blonde.

His first day on a mission of protection and his charge was missing. It wasn't even the fact he was missing that had startled Tsuna. It was the fact the blonde had managed to sneak past him, a second class assassin! In fact, Tsuna was pissed. So when he was finally out of the school and away from the watchful eyes he decided he was going to give Ieyasu a scare.

Through his planning he hadn't realized he was acting like he had known Ieyasu for awhile, actually like he had known Ieyasu his entire life.

* * *

Ieyasu smirked staring at the sky before he jumped down from the tree he had been hiding in. As he watched the group of bullies turn the corner he grinned running a hand through his blonde locks. So far he hasn't been interrupted by the hitman and weird boy. He wasn't sure what Caelum was or how he was connected to the mafia. Ieyasu frowned rubbing the back of his head.

He didn't want to think about the mafia and all that boss crap. He did not see himself as a boss of the strongest mafia family out there! Why him anyways? He didn't think he was anything special. He closed one eye before folding his arms behind his head and heading back down the street. He wanted to stay in Namimori and help out his mother and little brother.

He couldn't rely on his father. The damn bastard wasn't even at the house most of the time. Ieyasu clicked his tongue in annoyance. If he became this mafia boss there was no doubt he'd have to leave Namimori and his mother and brother behind.

He would never do that. He would never leave his family.

But something was nagging him. He should have been more surprised at being told of the mafia. But something had clicked in his head making him think back to the day dreams he used to have. His childhood had been an imaginative one where he would create stories and tell his mother all about them.

He was a hero in the stories where he protected his family and friends with his bare hands! It had been awhile since he had thought about those dreams and he had discarded them completely until something told him it was important. He wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out why.

"HEY!" A voice cried making the blonde jump and whirl around. He blinked stupidly for a few minutes before sighing. Taking care of bullies was one of his main duties in Namimori. Although the Discipline committee was very efficient in keeping the 'peace' they failed to protect the weak. That's where Ieyasu found himself a job. Bullies were a constant threat and Ieyasu had taken time off of his personal time to make sure a few kids in his school weren't getting beat on.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was bullying. He was jerked out of his thoughts quite literally when the main bully, a boy by the name of Tsubasa, grabbed the collar of his shirt forcing him to look up and pay attention.

Ieyasu ground his teeth. That was the stupidest thing he could have done.

Not wasting any time in listening to empty death threats he dug his elbow into the boys gut twisting his collar in the process. When he was released he grabbed the top of the boys head and slammed it into his knee enjoying the crack of a broken nose. He tossed the boy back and dusted his hands off glaring at the remaining group. Without a moment to spare the group dispersed leaving Ieyasu in a sour mood.

He turned on his heel about to return home when something in his head told him to jump back.

Now.

In the spot he had been occupying before was a smoking crater. His eyes zoned in on a figure casually holding a gun.

It was Caelum.

Ieyasu gaped in complete disbelief. If it wasn't for his reflexes he'd be dead if not mortally wounded. Caelum had a hand inside the pocket of his jacket his head tilted to the side.

"W-What the hell are you doing, Caelum?!" Ieyasu exclaimed trying to get the boy to put the gun down. A small frown formed on the stoic gaze before the gun was pointed at Ieyasu and the trigger was pulled. Ieyasu tripped while dodging the bullet.

"Hey! Hold up! If your mad about not waiting for you after school I'm sorry!" That seemed to halt Caelum's movements. But when a bullet grazed his cheek he realized that was not it at all. As Ieyasu got to his feet about to make a run for it a song made them both halt. It was a ring tone from the anime show he had watched a few years back.

Ieyasu caught the slight reddening of Caelum's cheeks as he looked down hood covering his face again, his hand fumbling for the orange phone he had been using constantly.

"Is that from Pokemon?" Ieyasu exclaimed without thinking. Caelum looked up bangs visible again his mouth open as if he was going to argue that it wasn't. But he seemed to have gotten ahold of himself as he flipped the phone open and looked down.

Ieyasu remained standing hands still in the air in surrender. It was an awkward situation since Caelum decided to stop killing him in favor of answering his text message.

Another bullet grazed his cheek as he looked up and realized a phone was being shoved into his face:

_It was not from Pokemon! It's from-_

Ieyasu didn't bother to read the rest before snorting, "Caelum, I don't need an explanation about a ringtone. Ill take your word for it."

He was smacked harshly by the side of a gun as punishment for smart talking. The phone was back in his face as Ieyasu started to rub his sore cheek.

_I'm taking you home. Reborn will deal with you there._

Oh, _joy._

* * *

**A/N: **

**NeroAutore: First review for this story! Thank you so much! I know I'm a noob, but I'm hoping to get some experience ! Thanks so much for. Your support!**

**Chibi Sasori: thank you! I'll try my best to make this a good story!**

**Poisson(guest): here's the next chapter! I already have two votes for all27 so let's see if I can work it in for you! Any specific character you want to see ask:) **

**FYP(guest): thanks! For the ietmitsus son hmm you are guessing right but there's a little twist yes?:) lol thanks so much for your support! **

**XxShadowfangxX: yes, tsuna is remembering slightly this chapter gave a little insight towards that I'm working it in slowly! Thanks so much for your support in appreciate it!**

**WinterGuardianAngel24: I suck, I know, I doubt this chapter was any better but I am trying and hopefully I'll clear up the mistakes. Thank you a lot from the corrections I'll review my work to make sure it runs smoothly and hope I catch them all! Thank you!**

**Sylvia-San: thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I feel I'm missing a review but I'm not sure. I'll respond to review every other chapter more then likel. I'm going to answer ones with questions only most likely. Anyway enjoy and review please!**


	3. The Tuna Fish Chain

**A/N: hey guys! I'm getting pretty proud of this story. I'm glad I a mange to be ahead. Chapter 4 is written already but I won't post it until number 5 is complete. It helps me pace myself! Most questions I receive concern Tsunas guardians and yes they will appear eventually. Next chapter it'll be explained somewhat. **

**Alright, the couples suggestions are all over the place and I'm getting myself ready to put some in the story but remember it'll take some time and it won't take much away from the main plot. So far the suggestions are 3 all27 one 1827 one G27 and one R27 and one for no romance. I'll reread reviews and double check when I put in romance. The plot will start to take place next chapter since this chapter is still working on Ieyasu's and Tsuna's relationship. Reviews will be at the bottom for those who asked questions to the others thank you so much for your support you make me so happy!**

**On a side note o get a lot more activity of reviews and stuff at like 3 in the morning lol**

* * *

_"Don't worry, Tsuna. Mommy and daddy will pick you up in the morning okay?" There was something in her voice. _

_It shook. _

_"When we come mommy will make you the biggest breakfast! So be a good boy okay? Don't make trouble and in the morning mommy will bring you home." _

_He didn't understand why she was promising him something but he loved his mother. She would never break a promise and lie to him. His father_ agreed before leading his mother who was sobbing into her hands.

_ He waited for days, months, years, until he realized his mother had lied to him. The sweet forgiving mother who would never harm a fly had left him there. It was that day he decided he would stop. He would stop talking. _

_He wouldn't let anyone else lie to him ever again._

* * *

Tsuna gave a shaky breath running a hand over his face as he leaned onto his back staring at the dark ceiling. It was that dream again. He placed a hand over his eyes quickly calming his heartbeat. A cough tore through his lips making him curl into his body as he winced at the burning sensation.

He got up quickly and grabbed his suitcase, throwing it open before looking for the small case of pills hidden in the back. Now that he thought about it he hadn't used the pills in pills were small condensed forms of Reborn's healing flames made by the famous Verde. He grabbed one throwing it into his mouth without water as he gave a tiny sigh at the instant relief.

The pills had been made for him shortly after arriving into Aria's care. Apparently it was some kind of disease that ate away at his lungs. Turns out sun flames can ease the pain and heal the lungs. But there was always going to be the small piece of his body that had the disease so the pills were made.

Closing up the suitcase he laid on his back and sighed, not bothering to get back into bed. He was currently sleeping in the many rooms of the safe house Reborn had in Namimori. Reborn had given him strict orders to stay at the safehouse since it would rise suspicion with Nana if he didn't have a sponser family, since he was technically studying aboard.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, he was to stay alone since Reborn had to be with Ieyasu at all times. Tsuna couldn't help but feel mad Reborn left him. Since he was little none of the other Arcobaleno left him alone. He winced as the thought brought a feeling of homesickness. He wondered what the others were doing. News hadn't leaked that the Arcobaleno were seen in their adult form. Not that Tsuna thought they were like their old adult forms.

After releasing the curse they started to age. Tsuna chuckled remembering those months were they had started to act their age. They grew into, he believed, 21 before the process stopped to become normal. Colonello and skull were 19, Reborn, Lal and Mammon were 20 and Verde and Fon were 21. Aria was naturally 26 since she hadn't been Under the same curse.

He was able to secure his mothers future and his little sisters. Uni was the image of innocence. There wasn't anyone she couldn't wrap around her finger. He felt an ache of sorrow for not being able to see them until the mission was over. He reached for his cellphone before crawling back into bed. Flipping it open he realized Uni had sent one more photo before going to bed.

He laughed.

It brought warmth to his heart as he smothered his laughter into the pillow. It wasn't even the fact that it was a funny photo. It was the fact that Uni could tell her brother felt home sick even though they were miles apart. The photo displayed an up close Uni followed by Aria and her right hand man Gamma chasing after her faces blushing.

* * *

His room was becoming hazardous to his health. Ieyasu quickly realized when Caelum sends him to Reborn it was worse then being shot by a gun. Reborn wasn't a normal tutor mainly because when he arrived home by gunpoint, He was kicked into his room and hit by a green mallet. Then he was forced to do his homework which, luckily for him, had been simple to do.

The entire time Caelum was messing with his phone placing it on silence while dodging a few stray bullets. Ieyasu wasn't liking the mafia boss story but he soon realized he didn't have a choice. Reborn wasn't kidding and his methods in whipping Ieyasu into shape were enough proof of that. Caelum apparently didn't need help, being able to complete his homework with flying colors.

The next morning Reborn managed to wake him up with a green whip(he was starting to think Reborn enjoyed the color green). At school it wasn't any better. He crashed into Caelum while trying to reach his first period and wound up on the floor at the bottom of the stairs for some reason(Caelum looked a little flustered. Apparently he was half asleep himself).

Then he realized their was an issue going around with Kyoko. Kyoko Sasagawa was the schools idol and she was the nicest girl Ieyasu had ever met. She had short orange colored hair with bright golden eyes. Since Ieyasu was a school idol himself they claimed they were meant to be. Ieyasu wasn't sure when he became a school idol.

He had been called handsome by many of the female occupation but he never really paid attention. He didn't care what he looked like. Kyoko was an angel and although she seemed like the ideal girl to fall in love with, Ieyasu didn't hold feelings for her.

His upper class men Mochida didn't seem to understand that.

Mochida was up high on Ieyasu's list of people to take care of. The kendo captain was a big bully and his adoration for kyoko was starting to get on Ieyasu's nerves. Turns out the feeling was neutral to Mochida. A tap on his shoulder made him blink out of his thoughts to look and see Caelum standing beside him.

A note was shoved into his hands as the blonde stared in surprise. He barely noticed that Caelum was wearing fingerless gloves. They looked pretty heavily patted. The blonde opened up the letter before feeling a frown tug onto his lips.

"Ah, I'm going to be attacked soon aren't I?" He asked to no one in particular.

Caelum calmly stepped back waving at Ieyasu who gave him a glare. A group of students crashed into the classroom shouting about the match he had been challenged to before dragging him off.

The only thoughts currently processed in the blondes head was that Caelum was a jerk and a traitor.

* * *

Tsuna scaled to the small window pane in the gym beside Reborn. The hitman was sitting casually, leaning on the side while he stroked the top of Leon's head.

"This will be interesting. Have you seen if he had any fighting skills?" The hooded boy nodded before looking at the group of excited students. Reborn picking leon up and changing the chameleon into a sniper rifle(Tsuna felt a twist of longing for his own rifle that had been taken by Lal).

Ieyasu was forced to the middle of the circle a look of boredom on his face. His blue eyes lit up in recognition at the girl who was forced to become the prize.

"If I hit him with a dying will bullet, will he die or will he have regrets?" Reborn's mumbling made Tsuna roll his eyes. Leave it to the hitman to get excited over the possibilities of new ways to torture his charge. Tsuna brushed a few strands of his brown bangs to let his eyes peek through.

"Will you use it?" He asked softly looking at his guardian. Reborn spared him a glance as he realized the match had started and so far Ieyasu was holding his own.

"...sure, why not." With a simple twitch of his finger the bullet was shot and hit Ieyasu directly between the eyes.

"Perfect shot." Tsuna mumbled holding a hand up as Reborn smirked giving him a high five. Tsuna knew the after effects of a dying will bullet and expected the familiar aggressive persona appear. But to his surprise,and Reborn's, Ieyasu calmly got up his eyes burning a calm orange color the sky flame on his forehead burning brightly.

Tsuna stared in awe before smiling calmly. Ieyasu picked up the wooden blade and in one quick motion defeated Mochida.

With all his clothes in tact.

"Seems like I need to get more research done." Reborn said before Leon changed back. "He reminds me of you a bit."

The hitman said with a shrug before turning out to the window and jumping down. Tsuna looked at the hitman and frowned. Something in his stomach was giving him a feeling of unease. He turned back to Ieyasu in time to see the boy cough out a used bullet. Tsuna smirked in amusement before jumping out the window himself.

* * *

"Oi, Caelum, what the hell was that? We're you trying to kill me?!" Ieyasu exclaimed angrily his blue eyes shinning as he sat down in front of Tsuna during lunch. Tsuna remained stoic, though a small smirk tugged on his lips. Ieyasu frowned and brushed his blonde bangs away before placing two bento boxes on the table in between them.

"What was that anyways, I don't remember bullets being able to be coughed out. If that was possible they wouldn't be weapons of mass destruction." He mumbled pushing the orange colored bento to Tsuna before opening the purple colored one he had. Tsuna stared, not sure if he was supposed to take it. Looking up he realized Ieyasu was staring at him.

Ieyasu gave a warm smile his blue eyes lighting up, "it's for you, Caelum. It's not poisoned or anything. Mom said she didn't see you have a lunch yesterday so she told me to bring one for you."

Tsuna frowned before opening the lid looking at the perfectly crafted food inside. Nana was an amazing cook and Reborn never hesitated to eat her food.

"Ne, are all you mafia people this stubborn?" Ieyasu exclaimed his voice slightly teasing as he poked a chop stick into the octopus shaped sausage. "Unlike you mafia, I don't have anything to gain by killing you... Besides my life but you know." Ieyasu smiled once more before bringing the sausage to his mouth and turning to look out the window.

Tsuna didn't like being teased but decided not to hurt the blonde. For once he'll let it slide. He poked a sausage with his own cop stick and brought it to his mouth before silently chewing. He quickly covered his gaze as he enjoyed the flavor.

"Hey, Caelum, why are you traveling with a hitman instead of going to school? You look like a normal guy, a little weird, but normal."

Before tsuna answered the blonde he made sure to smack him with the top of his bento box. He really had to get lal's lesson of smacking annoying people out his lists of famous habits(the other one that put Ieyasu in harms way was his reaction to force people down when they crash into him. Ieyasu's luck took him straight to the bottom of the stairs).

He fished for his cellphone typing in the reply while his blonde companion rubbed his abused cheek. He shoved the phone in his face before eating a piece of rice. "...your line of work? What do you do for a living anyways? Traveling with Mr. Reborn must mean you are good at that hitman crap." The blonde closed his eyes ignoring the obvious sting in his cheek.

Tsuna rested his cheek in the palm of his hand eating the rest of the rice while thinking of an answer. Ieyasu didn't know of his status as the top assassin of the Giglio Nero family. No one in Japan knew only those involved in the mafia. This could be the new start for him but he never gave much thought to going to school. Ieyasu suddenly looked up a smile lighting his face before he slammed his hand down on the table almost making Tsuna throw the chop sticks at him.

"You're 15 right? Same age as me! Then you can have fun like a normal kid too, right?!" Fun? What on earth? Tsuna blinked staring at the blonde who reached into his bag and yanked out a black colored cellphone. "Caelum, you act to adult. So as your new first friend I'm going to take you to the arcade! There you are going to experience what a normal 15 year old kid does!" Tsuna tried to comprehend what Ieyasu was planning to gain from this.

Was he just going to use him?

But the happiness and determination in Ieyasu's eyes wasn't fake. Tsuna tightened his hold on his chop sticks as Ieyasu rambled on stealing Tsuna's phone and programming his number into it. Ieyasu's smile never wavered and the warmth in Tsuna's chest was growing with each act of happiness.

* * *

He hadn't felt this thrilled to hang out with someone before. Ieyasu was a fairly popular boy who was constantly asked to go hang out with someone. Ieyasu never really found someone who would be a true friend but he still hung out every once in awhile. Caelum was the first person he was actually forcing to go out with him.

Just seeing that emotionless face cried for attention-and no he was not being dramatic. He texted his little brother telling him to tell their mother he was going out. The cellphones were a gift from their father a year back and nana disapproved taking them away shortly after he left. They were rewarded a few months back and the phones were back in their possessions.

With all preparations set he took Caelum's hand and ran out of school giving a triumphant smile at the boys face of shock. Of course he still couldn't see his eyes but recently he was seeing the brown bangs more.

That was progress!

"Caelum! Choose any game you want to play! I'm paying since this is my treat!" The blonde exclaimed giving a 100 watt smile. The hooded boy scratched his cheek while looking around. He finally pointed to a zombie game making Ieyasu grin in triumph. He took the others hand dragging him over before throwing his book bag on the ground in between them.

"Alright, I'll be red and you'll be blue!" He inserted the coins as Caelum picked up the gun in question. "It's really easy! Just shoot the zombie in the head and we can advance levels! To reload point your gun up!"

The brunet nodded looking serious as he took on a professional form. Ieyasu sweat dropped at that before taking his own stance and concentrating on the screen. Before long they managed to rack up countless points and were close to passing the game until Caelum shot the back of Ieyasu's characters head.

Caelum had given him a deadpan look which Ieyasu swore meant 'you-were-in-my-way'. Shaking his head the blonde smiled and lead them to another game.

His mission for the day was to get Caelum to smile at least once.

After cashing up their tickets Ieyasu burst through the doors of the arcade his face slightly flushed. In his arms was a giant white bunny he was snuggling against. Caelum followed holding a black bunny his cheeks having a flush of pink.

"Ne, Caelum, I think we pissed off the clerk!" The blonde said running off with the hooded boy on his heels. "I mean, did you see his look when you blasted the targets like nothing!" Ieyasu laughed twirling to a stop his eyes shinning with happiness. "Although we had to pay for that video game you broke."

At the reminder Caelum opened his mouth about to cry out a protest before stopping and shoving his face into the head of his bunny. Ieyasu batted the air with his hand as if waving it off. He had seen the boys childish side and he didn't care if he refused to talk. Ieyasu would understand.

The whole evening the only thing he had been doing was talking anyways. Caelum would talk to him whenever he was ready.

"Oh, I have something for you!" He called out, barely remembering the item he had gotten his companion when the silent boy had been gathering up points in the basketball game. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a tiny phone charm that resembled a tuna fish.

"Now don't give me that look. You remind me of a tuna fish and that's final!" The taller male exclaimed before shoving it into Caelum's hands. He looked up at the sky smiling to himself before looking at Caelum's face.

"You may be in the mafia and have all these problems but that doesn't mean you can't have fun! So you guys want me to become a mafia boss, I'm not about to change who I am to meet these stupid rules. And neither should you." Before long Ieyasu, realizing the mood was sobering, grabbed Caelum's hand and yanked him into a jog.

"Ne, Mr. Reborn's going to kill me huh?" He chuckled not bothering to concentrate on the expression on Caelum's face.

If he had, he would have noticed the tiny smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **

**XSkyeStarlX: Tsunas guardians will be appearing soon hope I get them in character! Thanks for the vote! Let's see who else votes for it. G27 is also one of my favorites!**

**Skye(guest): If I end up putting romance it won't have a big factor in the story since its mainly focused on Tsuna and his family. I'll keep this suggestion and see how things turn up the other reviews thanks for your support!**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia(guest): whoa that's a lot of questions and they will be answered in the next chapter well, most of them!:) where Tsuna and reborn live was answered in this chapter you reminded me that i forgot to mention it, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter and your questions will be answered in due time!**

**L.S(guest): I appreciate the long review:) no need to be sorry! As for your question, I don't think I'll mention this later so I'll answer it. Aria had been visiting Japan so he was abandoned in Japan. Taking him in Aria brought him to Italy with the other Arcobaleno. He was left at an orphanage about 2 hours away from Namimori. Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**That's all for question reviews. Thank you guys a bunch on the reviews and favorites and alerts! I enjoy it a lot! I'll update again when chapter 5 is complete! I hope you liked! I apologize for grammer mistakes and junks! Have a nice day and review please?**


	4. Torture! Reborn and Caelum style!

**A/N: hey guys! Chapter 5 was completed a few minutes ago. I don't really like how this chapter ended up and I'm sorry if the ending confused you. Its meant to be mysterious but meh, yeah... Hope you guys enjoy the quick update though. Your reviews are all incredible and make me smile! This story is getting pretty popular too. I hope to keep your attention till the end! On another note! The couple situation! Let me tell you the votes thus far:**

**All27:2**

**R27:5**

**1827:3**

**6927:1**

**G27:1**

**None:1**

**Alright. A guardian is introduced BTW. There's something else... I skipped the bonding but I do plan to put it in later. So don't worry. On a side note I see potential of romance for certain couples coming up so let's see how that goes enjoy, reviews on bottom:)**

* * *

Caelum stared at him with a dull expression, a machine gun in his hands. Beside him was Reborn who held a book in his hands looking at ease.

"Alright, let's try this again. Ieyasu, what was the second boss of Vongola famous for, what was his name?" Ieyasu winced at the question and racked his mind for the correct answer. It was after school and Reborn decided he'd start a pop quiz on the bosses of Vongola. It wasn't like Ieyasu didn't pay attention to Reborn, he just wanted to try and prove the point that he didn't want to become a mafia boss across.

Of course that was hard to do when a machine gun was aimed at you ready to shoot when Caelum deemed worthy.

"S-second boss of Vongola. He..." Caelum cocked the gun taking aim as Ieyasu broke out into a nervous sweat. He was pretty sure he knew this but his mind was currently drawing up blank. Something in his mind sparked up at the question which, for once, Ieyasu was completely grateful for. "Ricardo was the second boss of Vongola who controlled the legendary flames of wrath. He was viewed as one of the strongest bosses because of his ruthless tactics. He was also the one who started to lead Vongola down a bloody road."

Reborn looked up, his fedora rising to let one narrowed black eye poke through. Caelum lowered his gun before looking at Reborn, asking a silent question.

"Lucky idiot-Ieyasu, that's correct. But I don't remember teaching you about Ricardos interference with Vongola history."

The blonde paled before rubbing his forehead in thought. "You told me Ricardo had a bloody way of doing things compared to primo. Primo was legendary for his fighting skills and ways of avoiding some violence."

Ieyasu felt a little dizzy thinking about the primo and his bosses. He gave a weary sigh before sitting on the ground letting the hitman analyze him.

"Caelum, shot him."

In an instant Ieyasu jumped up crying out in protest as Caelum took aim, an amused smirk on his face.

"I answered it right! Caelum!"

The blonde made a dash to the only tree in his back yard but was stopped when a high pitched, "Cool!" Rang through the air.

One minute, the blonde student was running, the next, he was plummeting face first into the ground by a mass of brown and blue.

"Well, that works." Reborn commented as Ieyasu groaned trying to fight the little stars out of his vision.

"Ieyasu! I want to play with you! Mom finally let me come!" Takuto exclaimed sitting on the back of his older brother.

"Get off! I cant play with you if your sitting on top of me!"

Before Takuto could move a hand grabbed the back of his hood and yanked him off the blonde.

"You want to help your brother?" Reborn asked taking Takuto from Caelum's grasp as Ieyasu flipped over, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Of course! What kind of brother would be if I don't want to help him!" The small boy puffed out his chest a serious look on his face.

"Very well then, Caelum, give him the switch."

The hooded assassin reached into his coat pocket pulling out a tiny red switch, handing it to Takuto's waiting hands. Ieyasu felt a warning jolt inside his head as he got to his feet quickly. Takuto was a child, the age of 8, and the youngest in the family. Since he was younger, Ieyasu had protected his brother, not letting anything hurt the boy. Being protective of Takuto was what Nana drilled into Ieyasu's head.

"Idiot-Ieyasu, tell me about the vongola rings."

Ieyasu closed his eyes feeling a presence comforting him, he didn't open his eyes while answering Reborn. "The vongola rings are seperated into different elements. The boss ring is the sky while the others consist of rain, storm, sun, cloud, mist, and thunder. The rings are able to separate in half in case of conflict in the choosing of a successor, something created by the first vongola boss."

Reborn had been studying Ieyasu the whole time not focusing on Takuto who looked lost. Ieyasu frowned feeling his body relax but their was still tension. He wanted Takuto away from that switch and away from Reborn and Caelum. This was his family, he wasn't going to get Takuto involved in this mafia crap.

"Ieyasu, we did not reveal anything concerning primo, how did you know that?"

Caelum looked at Reborn, gun finally resting down to the ground.

"Oh no!" Was the only warning he got as a click was heard and Ieyasu heard a distinct screaming in his head saying to run.

Reborn had thrown an arm around Takuto leading the boy to safety. Ieyasu let out a yelp as something grabbed the collar of his school shirt and yanked him into the air. He crashed into the back of the tree as he dangled from the top branch, Caelum carefully holding him as the smoke died down.

"Damn, what a waste of bombs." Was the only thing Reborn said as they all gaped at the huge crater that was Ieyasu's back yard.

* * *

Tsuna snapped his phone shut before throwing himself on his bed groaning. The weekend had finally arrived. It had been a shady week having to watch the future boss while aiding Reborn in training. Ieyasu was more then strong enough to protect himself which made their job easier. Reborn had come to Tsuna the night before and dropped off a file concerning a few future possibilities.

Taking a glance at the file Tsuna sighed. Trust Reborn to find some way to torture him on his day off. But according to his teacher, Ieyasu was progressing perfectly and there was much promise in the blonde boy.

Tsuna couldn't deny it.

Ieyasu was quick on his feet and since he was shot by the dying will bullet his intuition had emerged making the training just as easier. Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck before getting up and flipping the folder open. The first file brought a frown to the assassins lips. He flipped through a few more and finally groaned.

Reborn was already thinking ahead for Ieyasu. After seeing the rest, he picked up the folder and sat on the table, the orange phone in hand as he snapped it open and clicked through a few contacts. Uni was currently in trouble due to her escaping from the mansion grounds. Phone privileges had been taken away for a week so Tsuna didn't have anyone to talk to currently.

But before Uni had been disconnected he got a few good pictures of a carnival that was being held in town. He felt a twinge of guilt for not being there to take her but ignored it as he found the number he was looking for.

He took the paper clip off the first file as he grabbed the picture of the person Reborn had told him to look into.

"What?!" A voice snapped from the other end of the phone as Tsuna winced. What on earth was Reborn thinking, Tsuna hated talking. But the damn sadistic bastard knew Tsuna couldn't reject a direct request.

"Transfer to Namimori highschool by Monday. We will be awaiting you, smoking bomb." The assassin said professionally as he analyzed the cold green eyes in the photo with long silver hair.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Calm yourself, Reborn has information concerning the Vongola Decimo. Get your ass over here if you want redemption." With a snap he clicked the end button and whistled reading over Gokudera Hayato's files. Staring at the picture again he couldn't help but feel this boy reminded him of his friend in Italy who Tsuna had promised a shit load of things to.

He couldn't help but wonder how G was doing.

* * *

Reborn felt his eyebrow twitch as he took in the sight in front of him. Tsuna was sitting casually in the middle of the room surrounded by weapons and pieces of guns everywhere. That wasn't what had ticked him off though. What ticked him off was that all the guns that were being taken apart were his.

His damn guns.

Oh the brat was going to pay.

"Its done. All arrangements have been made." The smaller male responded calmly before looking up with large brown eyes. Reborn forgot his anger for a moment at the new information. "Ah, I get it."

Reborn would have liked to punch the boy but Tsuna was destroying his guns in payment for doing the hitman's work. Tsuna hated talking so this became his way to deal.

"How long till you finish this little project?" He said bluntly not enjoying the clicking and snapping he heard. Tsuna rubbed his cheek smearing it with gun polisher. "Not sure, you have Leon so you don't need these. Where's Ieyasu?"

Reborn gathered his wits making his way to the side of the room that belonged to him. "At his house. Damn brat fell unconscious after the second bomb."

Reborn had been looking forward to blowing a hold in his wall, while hearing the interesting curses Ieyasu could come up with.

"I wouldn't put it past him to pass out, Reborrn. He's tough but as stubborn as any of your other students." Tsuna's small talk was comforting as Reborn grabbed another suit to change into.

"That reminds me, I might have pissed off Colonello and Lal." There was a loud 'klank' as Tsuna dropped the gun he was working on. The deadpanned look that the brunet sent his way made Reborn snicker.

"What did you do now?"

The hitman shrugged while undoing his tie and removing his fedora. "They asked me where you were, you've never been absent for a week before. Lal wanted you for a program while Colonello just wanted a reason to tick me off."

Tsuna gave a small sigh and stood up dusting his pants off. "Reborn, what. Did. You. Do."

The hitman gave a wide grin knowing Tsuna was annoyed at his amusement.

"Told them if they cared so much they should come get you. Of course being the good older brother I am, I gave them the coordinates to Namimori." He waved his hands as if it was nothing to worry about. Tsuna groaned a hand smacking his forehead as he gave a weak glare to the hitman.

"You, are an ass." Reborn chuckled picking up his clothes to take a shower before picking up the fedora and shoving it on Tsuna's head.

"Thank you, I try hard." He went into the restroom hearing the familiar cry of protest from the younger assassin.

* * *

Ieyasu watched Caelum snap the pieces of the gun back together before shoving it into his bag.

"That's cool, teach it to me sometime."

The hooded boy gave him a smack to the back of the head before walking down the street leading to school. Ieyasu frowned wondering why Caelum always hit him as a greeting. It was the start of a new week and another week with Reborn and Caelum in his life. Caelum was a mystery to him and Reborn was a sadistic home tutor.

He couldn't understand why Reborn enjoyed giving him bruises. Heck, he was lucky he hasn't broken a limb yet.

It was only a week before when the world was completely fine, no mafia involvement and the only thing close to mafia involvement was the daily yakuza in town. He couldn't help but wonder how he was involved. While thinking about it the answer jolted in his mind making his blood go cold and freezing mid step. Caelum stopped walking turning to look at him carefully.

"My dad. Its that bastard who's involved in the mafia isn't it?" He was hoping he was wrong. If he was wrong he could still respect the man who brought him into this world. All his childhood memories of the man were the same. A construction worker who worked for years at times and traveled around the world, only sending postcards to make his wife prepare a meal before he arrived.

When Takuto was born that was the only time he had seen the man home for long periods of time. But what if he wasn't a construction worker? If he was actually a mafia man working in the supposed Vongola? It made his stomach turn, anger filling his chest as he looked at Caelum for confirmation.

Caelum reached into his bag and pulled out a photo before handing it to his waiting hands. The photo had a man in a black suit with a few others surrounding him looking profession all. The only thing that broke the picture was the two babies on either side of the mans shoulder, a blonde baby and a blue haired one. But he didn't have time to concentrate on that now. The man in the middle was, without a doubt, his lazy ass father.

"H-He... That fucking asshole!" He cried out staring at Caelum who was staring up at the sky. That man left his family to be in the mafia. Left his crying wife to fend for herself those days she hadn't felt like getting up. He could see the pain in his mothers eyes on his birthday or during Christmas time when the only ones to help celebrate where her sons.

He knew he wasn't good enough of a replacement for his mother although he had the same features of his father. Ietmitsu knew his wife's pain but didn't try to help soothe it.

It made Ieyasu want to punch his face in.

Something smacked his face making him yelp to look at what had happened. Caelum gave a small sigh making surprise flood through his body. But when he caught sight of the gun in the assassins hands he stood up straight thoughts of his father gone. Caelum tossed his phone into Ieyasu's waiting hands, still aiming the gun at him.

_Ietmitsu Sawada is the external advisor of the Vongola Nonno. He is head of CEDEF which is a police office of sorts only run by mafia men. I've met the man once and in that meeting my opinion of him is dull. You're his son so it should affect you more considering you were never told. The most important rule of a mafia boss is not to let your emotions get in the way. Before you make a verdict gather more information. That look on your face is annoying, you're fit to smile more, idiota._

Something warmed in his chest as he smiled softly. He handed the phone to Caelum while thanking him softly. The boys lips itched into a tiny smile. His head throbbed as the image of a young boy with spiky brown hair and large brown eyes came into his mind. He blinked heavily afterwards wondering why Caelum reminded him of that boy.

As the trigger happy boy took of to school, Ieyasu looked at the sky remembering the little boy he had dreamed about once.

* * *

"Welcome the new transfer student, from Italy, Gokuedera Hayato." The teacher interrupted as Tsuna looked up to analyze the teenager. His school uniform was worn in a punk style rings on all his fingers. Delinquent, was the first thought running through the class but the first thought in Tsuna's was Mafioso. The silver haired teen made a 'tch' noise as his green eyes glowered at everyone in the room.

The green eyes turned into a fierce glare as they landed on Ieyasu. Tsuna groaned smacking his forehead when he realized Ieyasu was fast asleep not bothering to notice the killer intent in the room.

Stupid idiot.

Tsuna felt the killer intent aimed at him now. The class started to mutter bringing unwanted attention to him. He gave a small sigh before brushing a few of his bangs away. He looked up glaring at the silver teen carefully letting his own killer intent flow.

The silver haired teen flinched bringing satisfaction to Tsuna as Gokudera decided to go back and glare at Ieyasu who had a stupid grin on his face while he slept on.

"Take your seat please. G-Gokudera! Over here!" The silver haired mafioso stalked towards Ieyasu, ignoring the teachers calls as he raised his leg and kicked the table. Ieyasu had jumped up last moment and separated from the desk as it flipped over and sent another kids items flying.

The blonde yawned into his hand while rubbing a sleepy blue eye. Tsuna reached for the knife hidden in his pocket intent on making the blonde pay for not paying attention but Ieyasu seemed to realize what was going on and narrowed his sleepy gaze on Gokudera.

"There's an easier way to get someones attention you know."

Another 'tch' was released from Gokudera's lips as he stalked over to his seat. The oblivious blonde picked up his desk and fell asleep again. Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, the brat was going to get it later.

After classes ended Ieyasu was following Tsuna along blindly, talking about wanting to go to an amusement park. He asked Tsuna to come with him bringing a feeling of ease into the assassins body.

"Ne, Caelum, who was that kid from earlier?" Tsuna would have rolled his eyes at how late the boy was asking him but he was beginning to understand how dense Ieyasu was sometimes.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smoking Bomb Hayato. This is my first time meeting him." A deep voice said making the teens look over to the staircase where Reborn was sitting on casually. Tsuna kept in a sigh thinking about how Reborn managed to get in but remembered this was Reborn they were talking about.

"How do you manage to get into everywhere? I don't even think the windows open in this school." Ieyasu said calmly as he looked around at the windows.

Tsuna couldn't help but look at the windows himself.

"I have my ways. I want you to fight Gokudera." The hitman said calmly as he stood up and walked towards them.

Ieyasu, who was still sleepy, stared at Reborn for the total of a minute before he realized what the hitman was asking him. "Fight him?! No way!"

Tsuna snickered silently as Reborn grabbed the blondes shoulders and forced him outside, not listening to the cries of protests.

"Caelum, I have an appointment to pick up some sushi later. Go in my place." Tsuna stared at his tutor trying to understand what Reborn was trying to tell him.

Sushi? Wasn't that where? Ah.

Tsuna nodded waving at Ieyasu who was giving pleading glances to Tsuna. Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets taking off to the well known sushi shop in Namimori.

* * *

The 17 year old teen pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket as he stuck one into his mouth. He pulled the lighter out from his pocket and lit the tobacco stick and took a deep refreshing breath. He leaned against the wall of the air port, his eyes looking over the area carefully. His duffle bag was sitting innocently by his side, a pair of plane tickets poking out on the side pocket.

"Ah, I found you!" An energetic voice exclaimed as the smoking teen took in another breath and turned to the side to see his companion jogging over to him.

"Wow, you look just the same as before!" He cried out laughter following the sentence as the 17 year old looked over his friend. The older boy was decked out in a pair of sweats his dark brown hair held back by a beanie.

"Took you long enough, have you contacted the others?" The smoker said a glare being sent to the happy man.

"Yes, Mrs. Dokuro said he will be arriving and the police force insisted he would be here."

The smoking teen gave a sigh of relief before frowning in irritation. "I didn't want to see that melon bastard again. How about the lazy brat?"

The brown haired man looked off to the side where a younger boy by the age of 15 was arriving. He was carrying a suitcase, dressing in a warm black coat. His one opened eye came across the two standing by the air port terminal and a lop sided grin came onto his face. "Ah! You're here! I thought you wouldn't remember!"

The younger teen jogged over waving to the car before running a hand through his messy curly hair.

"Ah, I'm so excited! Its been awhile since we've come together!" The brunet said smiling while clapping his hands together.

"Shit, what has you so happy? This isn't exactly a pleasant meeting."

The brunet laughed before smiling again. "I'm going to be able to see my little brother again! I haven't seen him since my mother divorced my father."

A 'tch' was heard as the smoking teen stood up straight pulling the cigarette from his lips. "He's not you're brother, you know as well as I do that you're that kids-!"

"Now, now, you temper mental bastard. I still see them as family. My cute little niece is awaiting me of course!" A gust of wind made the younger of the group whimper as the new figure arrived dressed in a black trench coat a suitcase in hand.

The 17 year old snarled, throwing his cigarette to the ground about to launch himself at the newcomer. The brunet managed to catch him and hold him back.

"You are a bastard! I don't know why he still saw you as his friend after what you did!"

The figure chuckled coming closer before setting his bag down. "He was a forgiving man. Probably the reason he was killed no?"

Before anyone could respond the man was knocked down by a pale hand. The last arrival was dressed in a trench coat, gloves in hand as he glared at the man under him.

"Let's get going, the last weakling is already there waiting for us. I don't want you idiots soliciting out here."

The 17 year old smirked happy someone delivered justice. The youngest teen groaned before shaking his head and getting his stuff.

"Well let's go! I'm sure he will be waiting for us!" The brunet said before he group went into the airport ready to make their journey to Japan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Carol(guest): R27 is a good couple. One of my more favorite couples. So far its winning so yah, cross you fingers!**

**HeartXCrossbones: I'm trying my best and so far the chapters are coming up pretty quickly! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Riddle Rabbit: another r27 fan! Yay! Thank you so much! I'm going to try my best to bring it to its full potentia ! Thanks for the support!**

**XxShadowfangxX: glad you enjoyed it! Hope this one was good! Thanks for the support hope I can continue the story as best of my abilities!**

**NaturalSam14: I'm heading towards a sibling relationship! Glad to hear its getting there!:) your votes have been counted! I'm still deciding when I'll end it so hopefully your couple is chosen! Thanks for your review and support!**

**Zera of the Half Moon: lol thanks for the review, made me laugh! Hope your camp put wasn't long! Thank you for your review! Glad you like the story! **

**GBMistressKio: ah I new I messed up on the mutual and neutral words. I spent 5 minutes like literally staring at it and I still got it wrong! Lol dang! Looks like my h was deleted lol the smallest things always make big mistakes lol. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I appreciate it! I know this chapter has mistakes as well, eh I try. lol thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Ayz283: so far its winning! Cross your fingers! Cheer r27 on lol! Thanks for your review and support!**

**I think that's all, thanks for the reviews guys! I apologize on grammar mistakes and mistakes in general.! Hope you enjoyed this and thanks to those who followed and added this to their favorites! See you next chapter~! **


	5. Caelum, Ieyasu, and rain?

**A/N: ah I managed to post this! I know its late(for me maybe, its nearly midnight.) But I finished chapter 6! I'm not so happy with this chapter and I tried my hardest but so far I like chapter 6 better. And kudos to those that guessed About the ending of the last chapter i wont say anything because its plot but;3 hmm. I appreciate the reviews and my grammar mistakes suck. Im a fail i know. So far things are going smoothly. Anyways after this chapter votes will be over and the winner will emerge. I understand your feelings, to those who don't want a pairing, but I'm leaving that as a vote as well. Everyone has their fair share and I'm making sure to count you guys once. (Which is hard when I keep getting mixed up) so let's get the points up this time:3**

**All27:4**

**R27:9**

**1827:4**

**6927:1**

**G27:2?**

**None:2**

***stares up at votes* that was all my reviews in counting. Thanks so much for the reviews BTW! I just checked and I have 35, 35! Can you believe that?! Its amazing! Nya- its incredible thanks so much! Enjoy reviews at bottom and in case I missed something too!**

* * *

Tsuna looked at the entrance of the sushi shop only pausing to confirm this was the correct area. Once inside he was greeted by the man at the counter serving plates of sushi to costumers. He was an older man with spiky black hair, a headband holding his hair back. The knife blade held in his hands was careful moving professional movements. To anyone else they would have been judged as someone who knew how to do a proper job with sushi.

Tsuna saw otherwise.

The movements were to perfect and he understood why Reborn had sent him here. This was the famous Tsuyoshi swordsman. He grabbed his phone and jotted down a question as he reached the older male. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto gave him a wide grin mouth open to speak until Tsuna handed him the cellphone.

The older man gave a steady stare to Tsuna, his dark brown eyes trying to pick him apart.

"Dad?" A teenage voice called making Tsuna look at who had entered. Tsuna briefly noted this was another person Reborn had went to investigate. He was also famous in Tsuna and Ieyasu's class. Takeshi Yamamoto stood by the entrance to an upstairs room a questioning look on his face as he stared at Tsuna next.

His warm brown eyes lit up in faint recognition.

"Ah, Takeshi, take care of the shop for a bit. I have something to discuss with this young man, please, follow me."

Tsuna gave a nod to Takeshi before following Tsuyoshi into the back rooms.

"I heard Reborn had come to Namimori. Its only natural to want to know why the worlds greatest hitman was in a quiet town like this." Tsuna nodded dully.

Reborn had given him close to nothing about what this ex-assassin wanted. "I don't want Takeshi to accidentally get wrapped up whatever business you're on."

They arrived to a dojo, several blades in sight. Tsuna tilted his head to the side in question as he went to a tiny compartment in the wall.

"Reborn contacted me on the business and I assume you are traveling with him. I am to give him this blade. I don't know why he wants it, it used to belong to my eldest son before he moved out with his mother."

It was a small short blade with a customized hilt and an engraved word on the blade. Tsuna took it carefully and closed his eyes while bringing it to his chest. He felt the faintest forms of rain flames connected to the blade. He opened his eyes and nodded to Tsuyoshi before grabbing his cellphone writing a quick reply.

"The mafia world is a dangerous one young man. I don't know what you're doing traveling with a hitman but I can tell you have a very kind heart."

Tsuna felt a bitter feeling his chest as he turned away.

"If there is any trouble I will be here. But don't expect anything special."

Tsuna smirked softly turning to the man before nodding. Departing from the room he saw Takeshi behind the counter looking at him carefully as he left the restaurant his eyes focused seriously on the blade he was holding.

Too bad Tsuyoshi, he thought bitterly, Takeshi is now on our list.

* * *

"That looks like a duck." Ieyasu commented as he pointed to a white puffy cloud that was just drifting along. "Don't argue with me, Caelum. You know it looks like a duck, just admit it."

Ieyasu snickered as Caelum tossed a piece of rice at him. The two were resting on the roof of Namimori, Ieyasu watching the clouds while Caelum finished eating his bento.

"I'm surprised Gokudera isn't here. He said he was going to be stocking up on dynamite but something came up."

After fighting the dynamite mafioso, and winning by a hair, Gokudera had submitted claiming to be his right hand man. Ieyasu tried to correct the silver haired, saying he could be his best friend? He refused, saying it would be disrespectful so Ieyasu eventually gave in. A piece of rice smacked him in the eye as he turned to glower at his companion.

"Stop wasting food! There could be a million kids dying of starvation and here you are wasting food! What a bad example you are Caelum."

For his touching speech he was drilled in the forehead with an empty bento box belonging to him(Ieyasu). He sat up quickly nursing his forehead about to retort when Caelum pointed behind him with a chopstick. He turned and saw a brown haired boy leaning by the door looking completely oblivious to them.

Ieyasu soon realized it was Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's star baseball player. But he didn't look like his usual carefree self.

"Whats he doing up here?" Caelum shrugged turning back to his food. After a minute of pondering, he raised his hand up and called out to the baseball player.

"Yo, Yamamoto!" The boy snapped his head up looking startled before his gaze landed on Ieyasu. He gave a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, hey Ieyasu! Um... Caelum, right?" He walked over as Ieyasu gave a wide smile to reassure the baseball player.

"Want to join us for lunch? You looked a little lonely there." Ieyasu said simply. Yamamoto looked like he was going to refuse until Caelum grabbed the teens sleeve and yanked him to the ground forcefully. Ieyasu smiled in response.

"Guess this means you stay. Caelum is a really persuasive guy."

A chopstick was pointed at Ieyasu in a threatening way as the blonde laughed.

Caelum peered at Yamamoto before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of chopsticks. Ieyasu tilted his head with a thoughtful expression on his face."No use arguing with a mute, Yamamoto. I'm actually surprised. Caelum never shares with anyone."

Yamamoto stared for a minute before smiling taking the offered food. Ieyasu rolled onto his back to stare at the clouds again.

"Why are you up here? Getting away from the fan girls?" Ieyasu joked a smirk on his face. The baseball player laughed a little shakily.

"Not really. I thought no one was up here since Hibari dominates this area." Ieyasu closed his eyes in thought and smiled.

"Trying to get away from your friends? Ah, Don't make that face."

At Caelum's tapping he concluded Yamamoto was shocked he had figured it out.

The blonde snickered inwardly. "I don't know why you hang out with those jerks. If you want to get away you're free to hang out with us. You can be our friend if you want. Though we have a really loud friend coming back in a few days."

He opened his eyes to watch Yamamoto's expression. It was a little surprised but the eyes were wavering, trying to see if he was telling the truth. A phone was suddenly in Yamamoto's face making the brunet pull back to analyze Caelum who was holding it up. Ieyasu smiled remembering the many times Caelum had done the same too him(he was a little jealous Caelum hadn't smacked the baseball player like he usually did to get Ieyasu's attention). Ieyasu had a faint idea at what Caelum had asked and saw the emotions filling Yamamoto's eyes.

"I-I haven't been doing good in baseball. And I want to know what I can do to get better. If I fail in the next game we'll lose and I don't want to let anyone down."

Caelum nodded before looking at Ieyasu. Ieyasu frowned knowing full well what that look meant. It meant to take action like 'a mafia boss' is supposed to. After a few moments Ieyasu looked at Yamamoto seriously. "Yamamoto, baseball is a team sport. You need to remember the fact that you aren't the only player on that team. Those jerks need to understand that they can't rely on you for everything, especially to win the game. You're stressed because of the pressure." He smiled softly before shrugging. "My best advice is to take it easy and miss the game."

Caelum quickly grabbed the bento box as Yamamoto got up quickly. "Miss the game? What kind of advice is that! Baseball is my life! If I do that it'll be giving up!"

Caelum observed quietly but Ieyasu could sense a sort of disappointment from him.

"Its my advice, Yamamoto. You can take it or you can ignore it."

The baseball player got up rage on his face before he went to walk out.

"The doors always open to hang out with us. We won't use you like those 'friends' of yours." Yamamoto stopped momentairly before he threw the door open and left. Ieyasu groaned tossing himself to the ground while looking at Caelum who was watching him.

"He's always been living a lie. I hope this will open his eyes."

* * *

Reborn leaned against the wall sipping an espresso made by Nana. Tsuna and Ieyasu were seated in the middle of the room working on homework while Reborn over looked the problems. Ieyasu's grades were steadily improving and his flame was an interesting thing to look at. Ieyasu had proven to Reborn he could jump straight into hyper dying will mode. An almost impossible feat that wasn't done just by luck the first time.

While fighting Gokudera, Ieyasu had jumped into the same mode without second thought. The boy was a prodigy. That brought up another nagging question. Ieyasu was Ietmitsu's son but Tsuna had told him Ieyasu hated his father deeply. It only grew when he realized his father was in the mafia.

Tsuna and Ieyasu were alike in many ways. Not only the uncanny looks, but the attitudes at times. Tsuna had a bit of spunk(which was only natural after living with the arcobaleno for so long), but had a good forgiving nature no one in the arcobaleno wanted to erase. Ieyasu was calm and collected, and although Ieyasu would get made at the comparison, he had the idiot personality of his father.

Not as annoying, but it was still there. Ieyasu was a happy child and had the same forgiving nature Tsuna had grown up with. Both the teens sky flames were rich and pure and with the fact they both had sky flames was beginning to sound of more then a coincidence. The thoughts were ridiculous and he wasn't going to let Tsuna know but he called over Colonello and Lal just to make sure he was not imagining things.

He would have called Fon, but the martial artist was busy with his new student he adopted. He was brought out of his musings when Ieyasu leapt out of his seat to dodge the bullet Tsuna had shot at him.

Reborn smirked in amusement.

Tsuna had managed to connect with the blonde making Reborn's mission easier. Aria had wanted Tsuna to make a new friend, so that was what Reborn was doing.

"Reborn!" Ieyasu called while jumping the hitmans way. "Amusement park!" He exclaimed giving a stupid smile. Reborn peered at Tsuna to see the hooded boy looking away, biting into his lip.

"What about it?" He asked coldly to Ieyasu who pointed at Tsuna.

"I want to take Caelum with me! He's never been to one!"

Reborn kept in a grimace. Tsuna has been to an amusement park.

But it was on business and it ended with a bloody body.

"If you become boss I'll let you take him. Caelum is under my supervision. So he belongs to me." Ieyasu blinked completely startled by the information. Tsuna looked at him with a look that clearly said 'Lal and Colonello will kill you for that.' Reborn kept in a smirk as he tilted his fedora down to cover his eyes.

The game with him and his fellow colleagues consisted of who was closer to Tsuna. They all had a special bond with the brunet and when one dared to stake claim they were attacked. Tsuna was a true sky and the day Aria took him to the others he became family.

To an incredible hitman family was as important as an espresso.

* * *

"Hey, I think its going to rain." Ieyasu commented while looking at the dark sky. Above his uniform he put a jacket on. Tsuna cast a sidelong glance to the sky feeling a frown tug on his lips.

This rain didn't feel right.

"It makes me uneasy." Ieyasu said softly making Tsuna give him a double take. Ieyasu was holding the strap to his book bag, his eyes clouded with confusion as he frowned.

Could it be his hyper intuition? But Tsuna felt the exact same fore boarding feeling as him. He continued walking giving a small smile to the blonde, hoping to reassure him.

The walk to school was quiet and the wind was starting to get cold. Arriving was a relief but Ieyasu still had the frown on his face, his eyes glancing to the window every few seconds. Tsuna sat his desk trying to calm the pounding in his head. Whatever was going to happen was going to involve him. He rubbed a hand over his face hoping to shrug off the warning his head was giving him.

He remembered that look Takeshi had on his face after he left the roof top. It was his habit to help someone who looked troubled. But now that he thought about it, the only one who truly understood Takeshi had to be Ieyasu. Everything Ieyasu told the baseball player was true. He didn't sugar coat it for him either.

Ieyasu couldn't give good advice like that unless he completely understood the situation. From what he had read Takeshi was a nice person who smiled through his problems. He lost his mother and older brother at a young age, to put it simply Takeshi was a lonely person.

At school students crowded around Takeshi, marveling over his skills at being a good baseball player. But those people weren't Takeshi's friends.

Ieyasu was the exact same way.

Kids at school didn't talk to him for him, they talked to him for a chance to be seen with the schools idol. Ieyasu had offered Takeshi a spot as being his friend and that fleeting glance of hope in Takeshi's eyes was what made Tsuna's heart clench.

Takeshi wanted to be their friend so bad.

The doors crashed open snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts as he immediately reached for his knife. The student at the door panted heavily the distress clear in his eyes.

"Its Yamamoto! He's going to jump off the school roof!"

Ah, that's what had been bothering him. A kid was about to protest until Ieyasu stood up sending a serious gaze at Tsuna before running out.

Tsuna smirked.

He didn't need to be told twice.

The school roof was packed with kids watching in horror. He dully noted that not one single person was trying to stop him. Ieyasu broke through the crowd and Tsuna followed silently knowing he'd let Ieyasu handle this.

"Yamamoto!" The blonde cried out across the wind that had started to pick up. Taking a glance to the sky he knew it'd start to pour soon. Takeshi was on the other side of the fence, his back towards them.

At Ieyasu's call, he jerked back.

The Brunet's face was dark as he observed Ieyasu. "Ieyasu, Caelum. Don't bother."

Tsuna saw the broken arm and let out a little sigh.

This was bad, really bad.

"My life is meaningless, I was thrown out like always. I'm always so close but it always knocks me away." His face was shadowed in pain. Ieyasu was panting softly his blue eyes shinning with complete honesty.

"You're going to give up? Why on earth would you do that? Just because your arm is broken it doesn't mean the world is giving up on you."

The same rage from yesterday appeared on Takeshi's face as Ieyasu stood up tall not about to budge. "What do you know?! Baseball is all I have?! Baseball is my life, it brings me my friends and it makes me who I am! You would never understand!"

It started to rain at his words as Tsuna cringed slightly. Ouch, he'd hate to be in Ieyasu's shoes right now.

"And that's where your wrong. I know exactly how you feel, Yamamoto, I'm viewed as this schools idol and the only reason people talk to me is because I'm the idol. These kids around only make me feel lonely, becoming someone's 'friend' and using them for a skill isn't a friend. You're lonely Yamamoto, and I understand. Just because your lonely doesn't mean you have to give up your life. Your father wouldn't like that at all." Ieyasu smiled softly the kindness in his blue eyes making Takeshi freeze up.

The blonde raised his hand in a welcoming gesture, "I told you the door was always open to hang out with us. We don't have any intentions to use you."

Tsuna couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he stared at Yamamoto who had the hopeful look on his face. He grabbed the fence about to jump back over, until the world decided to kick them on their ass for all their efforts.

Takeshi slipped on the edge his hand gripping the worn out fence in an attempt to stay put, until the metal snapped and he was tumbling off the edge. Tsuna was already in a sprint barely realizing Ieyasu had followed. He raised his leg ignoring the screams of horror and kicked away the fence in one clean kick.

He jumped off the ledge, Ieyasu quickly following after him. Takeshi had wide eyes as if asking what on earth they were doing.

Tsuna scoffed at that.

He managed to reach Takeshi the same time Ieyasu did. Ieyasu's eyes were glowing orange the flame on his forehead bright. He didn't have time to worry about what was going on as he gripped Takeshi and reached for Ieyasu's collar. Ieyasu swung them close to the wall and Tsuna took that chance to reach for his knife and use an attack taught to him by Reborn.

Sky flames enveloped the knife before he rammed it into the wall to help slow them down. They were reaching the ground fast and Tsuna had a hard time managing there weight. Ieyasu had already guessed what Tsuna was doing since he tried his hardest to stop them as well.

With a stroke of luck, Tsuna managed to stop them.

"Fuck." Ieyasu said casually as he gripped the wall with one hand the other holding Takeshi firmly. "You okay?"

Tsuna gave a nod to Ieyasu before looking around them. Falling from this height might still cause some Damage.

"Yamamoto, get ready were-!"

"Why are you guys doing this?" Takeshi's voice was quivering. Tsuna looked down at the baseball players face in time to see the honest emotions.

"Why wouldn't we?" The boss to be said while tilting his head down. He gave an idiotic smile that made Tsuna smile himself. "You're our friend! Risking each others lives for his each other is what friends do!"

Tsuna nearly dropped Takeshi to smack Ieyasu . He held in the temptation before looking down to Takeshi and smiling.

"Now, let's continue this conversation somewhere else. I don't like having conversations while hanging to the wall like a koala." The blonde said making Tsuna snort quietly before directing Ieyasu's attention to a pile of bushes. It would be enough to catch their fall. Ieyasu nodded and picked up Takeshi by the sweater. With a nod of confirmation they tossed the baseball player into the bushes.

The manly yelp that responded gave them the okay as Ieyasu jumped.

However, unluckily for him, seconds before Landing the dying will flame burned out and he also cried out in pain. With a smirk, Tsuna pulled his knife out and jumped, landing elegantly on the bushes beside the whimpering boys.

"Wow." Ieyasu grumbled sticking his head out of the bushes to glower at Tsuna, "You just let me fall didn't you? Jerk."

Tsuna didn't reply, teasing Ieyasu was as fun as pissing Reborn off. Which Tsuna hasn't done in awhile.

He quickly put that on his to do list.

"Good job, Ieyasu. You managed to gain another family member." A very familiar voice commented as the teens whipped around to see Reborn casually standing while petting Leon. Tsuna got to his feet dusting himself off before noticing he had messed up his hand. His knuckles were scrapped and currently bleeding.

"You're going to have to pay for damages, Caelum." The hitman retorted before reaching into his coat and pulling out a gauze of tape.

"Wait, did you say family member? No, no way, he is not joining the mafia!" Ieyasu exclaimed quickly while getting up and stalking over to Reborn. He had a few pieces of leafs and sticks stuck in his blonde hair.

"Mafia? You guys playing a game?" Takeshi said while jumping out the bushes in the exact same state as Ieyasu.

Tsuna held in a snicker at that.

"Yes, Ieyasu is going to become the boss and Gokudera and Caelum are his subordinates. Do you want to join?" Ieyasu began to stutter in disbelief but was silenced when Leon transformed into a heavy looking mallet.

"Boss? Sure!"

The famous Yamamoto family smile was in place again and Tsuna felt a flood of relief to know this was a true happy smile.

* * *

There was the click of a gun as a sickening laugh reached the ears of the man behind the red seat.

"Now, now, Mr . boss. I only want some information."

The sweating man shivered at the dangerous voice behind him.

"If you don't give it to me I'll have to search somewhere else. This is a lovely family you have."

The man froze, feeling his world tilt as he gasped trying to handle his fear. He couldn't breathe a word. He valued his alliance. He swallowed thanking the world for what he had and whispering his last farewell to his family before speaking, "I will never give you information about the Vongola you-!"

He was cut off as a bang went through the room. The killer gave a sigh as he climbed over The seat and stared at the limp body at his feet.

"Wrong answer you idiot. You should have told me what I wanted to know." He smirked before walking to the window and grinning like a feral animal.

"Doesn't matter. I will find you Decimo. And when I do, I'll make sure to engrave this world with your blood."

The pale reflection on the window showed narrowed purple eyes a odd shaped tattoo under his eye.

* * *

**A/N: lol ever since I played this weird dance app I downloaded the song witch doctor by cartoons. So this whole thing was written with that song, cool huh? Lol anyways REVIEWS!**

**XSkyeStarlX: lol its okay, we got another one this chapter:) lol ah, I can't tell you:) but it will be revealed soon so shhhhh... Lol;3 thanks for the review!**

**Zera of the half moon: lol the trigger-happy tuna fish gave me a strange image of a fish with a shot gun -.-" i 'm such a weirdo lol Thank you for the review:)**

**Amaya Ishimoto: what has you confused?:o hope I can help you. Thank you for the review and the support!^^**

**Blizzard 10: actually, that's a good guess. But ummm the stories a little under developed ^^" it would fit the plot however the plot I have in mind might be like that PR not, can't reveal anything. Thanks for your review and support! I appreciate it!:)**

**Belle-kurama-style-bankai: votes have been added:) if the couple doesn't win I'm thinking of making separate one shots connecting to the story like, if stories. But I'm not entirely sure yet^^ thanks for your review! I appreciate it! **

**Two rooks: the main focus of this fix is action along with relationship in the family kind of way. The romance will be small and will be more referred as hints until someone personally asks me for more. If you ask I would try my best to fulfill it. I hope this okay:) thank you for reviewing!**

**Usagi018: lol another r27 fan!For some reason I thought no one really liked this pairing, some one got me mad on instagram because of it.-.-" lol I suck, its supposed to be mysterious yet people can guess pretty well... Not that your right? Ugh I'm a fail. Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for the support and review!:)**

**Ayz283: lol yes! Lol thanks! Hope you enjoyed this thanks for the review!:)**

**Rugrats. That's what witch doctor reminds me of, ugh I need sleep. See you guys!^^ please review and thank you!**


	6. Lambo knows Caelum? what?

**A/N: hello guys!:3 sorry this is later then usual. My mom decided to take out the cleaning supplies and demand a clean house for upcoming new years. I have a tiny house but I've been cleaning for two days already ^^" anyways that last bit at the end of chapter five was added to help bring more light on the plot. He won't be popping up again until a few chapters. This story doesn't follow the arcs in the manga or Anime. It follows a plot I developed in my brain(hooray!) The only thing I've been following to this point is introduction of the guardians and character but it will be changing due to this chapter down there. Lol.**

**Everything will be explained in time this chapter is extremely important! Continuing on the votes are in!:) remember romance will be slow and mentioned when you guys ask. But it will eventually works it way in most likely at the end of the series or mid way. I haven't decided.**

**all27:6**

**r27:13**

**1827:5**

**6927:1**

**G27:3**

**None:2**

**Aaii, r27 won by a landslide-.-" lol so its decided you guys. Because I feel a little sad for the ones who didn't get their couple I'm thinking of writing you guys one shots when I get some time. Schools starting again on the 2nd so updates will be slower. Tell me what you think of the idea thanks you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"He joined the family? He's not worthy to be in the family, Decimo! Just look at his disrespect and that slouch! Please rethink your decision!"

From where Gokudera was pointing, Yamamoto gave a confused blink before looking down at Caelum who was standing beside him. "I have a slouch?"

He attempted to stand up straighter.

From the look Caelum was currently sending Ieyasu, the blonde sighed. If Yamamoto tried to stand up straighter he'd probably bend over backwards. "Really Gokudera, Yamamoto is our friend. I want you to respect him like our friend, okay?"

His attempt to soothe the silver haired bomber fell to deaf ears as he entered into a one sided argument again. Ieyasu moved closer to Caelum and bent over to whisper in his ear, "I didn't think he'd object to Yamamoto this much."

Caelum shrugged pulling out his phone clearly showing it was up to Ieyasu to shut the bomber up.

The blonde groaned at that.

Calming Gokudera was nearly impossible without having the special words that Reborn had. He stared in surprise before looking around his room in search of the older hitman. "Where's Reborn?"

Caelum gave a shrug, his thumb working on the number pad with startling speed. Now that he thought about it, Caelum was a pretty good texter. He always wondered who on earth he was talking to. Caelum always gave his full attention to the phone when he received a text message(like stopping his 'training' to answer one).

Was it family, or an old friend?

"Who are you talking to, Caelum?" The hooded boy snapped the phone shut, peeking at him as he shrugged, a clear statement he wasn't going to tell Ieyasu.

"Baseball bastard! YOU'RE DEAD!" Ieyasu cringed before getting up to force the bomber to put his bombs away. Caelum grabbed Yamamoto's arm, taking the laughing teenager out of the room giving a wave to Ieyasu. The blonde shook his head while holding Gokudera back and trying to stop curses.

His mom wouldn't be happy to arrive home to a cursing teenager with dynamite at his disposal.

* * *

Tsuna lead Takeshi to the kitchen intent on getting something to drink. Nana and Takuto weren't home and for some reason he felt more at ease.

"Gokudera's a really strange guy. Does this have to do with that mafia game you and Ieyasu are playing?"

Tsuna nearly gave him a deadpanned gaze. A mafia game? Could he really be that dense? He shrugged it off and grabbed a can of juice before passing one to the baseball player.

"I'd understand why Ieyasu wants you in his family! I mean you managed to stop us from falling! That was really cool!" The praise was good but it reminded him of the bandages around his knuckles. He was only human after all. Yamamoto was smiling cheerfully looking completely at ease.

Tsuna leaned against the counter about to take a sip when something had him look into the backyard quickly. A quick blob of black hair disappeared behind the tree as Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Ne, Caelum, you alright?" Takeshi asked making Tsuna look back at him and nod. He finished up his drink and stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking outside, earning him a questioning glance as Takeshi followed. The ground had been repaired since the explosion caused by a certain 8 year old.

He shook his head at that.

Takuto was a mischievous kid, alright.

Tsuna stopped in front of the tree before hearing a distinct 'eep!' Tsuna gripped a hand on the tree bark and peeked behind the tree before he was met with wide child green eyes. The kid was small, roughly the size of the other arcobaleno in their cursed states.

He was dressed in a tiny cow suit but what made him interesting was the large afro that made up his entire body wrapping around his head and the tiny cow horns on either side of his head. The child freaked reaching into his hair and pulling out a pink grenade.

Tsuna felt a tiny 'eh?' escape lips before it was tossed and he jumped out of the way narrowly dodging the bomb. You would think after spending time with hitman babies he wouldn't take a child for granted but kids had always been his weak point. This one just happened to have a deadly weapon inside his hair.

By the time the smoke cleared he realized Takeshi had stepped in to capture the culprit. "What are you doing out here, little kid? And what did you throw?" The carefree smile was back on the baseball players face as Tsuna heard the crash of the back door opening and Ieyasu calling his name.

But Tsuna continued to stare at the kid in front of him. The hooded boy swore he had seen him before. In an instant it came back as he snapped his fingers and pulled the hood back to give more view of his face. The child was crying and thrashing but when the green eyes came in contact with the now visible brown eyes he stopped.

"Caelum! Caelum!" The boy launched himself out of Takeshi's iron grip throwing himself in Tsuna waiting arms. "Lambo finally has his slave back! Lambo demands candy stupid Caelum!" his childish laughter followed as Tsuna smiled.

Lambo was the youngest son in the Bovino family, Tsuna had met the boy in one of his travels and ended up saving the kid from an enemy family.

"You know him, Caelum?" Ieyasu asked a kind smile on his face. Tsuna nodded while letting Lambo rest on his head but making sure to cover his eyes again. From Takeshi's silence he assumed the baseball player had seen his face. One of the only person to do so this Far. Not that Tsuna cared, his eyes weren't that special. He guessed the shock was from rarely anyone seeing his face to begin with.

"Ieyasu! I'm home!" Nana's voice drifted from the house making a sour expression twist on Tsuna's face.

"Ieyasu! I got cookies!" Takuto cried out while emerging from the house a huge smile on his face. He caught sight of Tsuna and grinned before grabbing the assassins hand and dragging him inside.

"Does this mean I can hug you, Caelum?! Who is he? Can I play with him?"" The eight year old exclaimed happily while eyeing Lambo as if sizing him up. Tsuna couldn't help but feel this kid was going to grow up and be one hell of a man. If he became mafia related, he'd be one hell of an interrogator. Not to mention what the kid would be if he awakened his hyper intuition.

He'd mention it to Reborn later.

Tsuna tilted his head as Lambo jumped down. With a jolt he caught the boy to stop him before he played. "Ne what do you want stupid Caelum?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera who was coming in and snatched the boys blazer before giving silent instructions to hold it like a blanket ready to catch someone.

Then he promptly turned Lambo upside down and forced the bombs and different weapons out of his possession. He smirked at Ieyasu's shocked expression before he let Lambo down and the cow child joined after Takuto.

"Well, that's interesting." Ieyasu put simply as Tsuna tied the blazer and carefully held it in his arms. History with Lambo made him prepared for things like this. He didn't want to risk putting Takuto in danger. Ieyasu would never forgive him if he did. But while watching the boy run around he frowned.

Where the hell was the brats brother?

* * *

Reborn shut his phone in annoyance. He was a man of information and hard earned facts. How he got the information, illegal or legal, didn't matter. He liked to be a few steps in front of everyone else but this one left him stumped and definitely curious. He received word from his sources that a mysterious group arrived in Japan.

Apparently the group was filled with different people. Usually it wouldn't bother him but one member he was familiar with. That certain member had gotten into a fight with Tsuna when the boy had first been getting famous. For this man to suddenly appear in Japan after information was leaked of Reborn traveling to tutor, it wasn't a coincidence.

He Was just glad that the man had gotten lost and didn't know where to find him and Tsuna. That wouldn't last long though and he didn't want to expose Ieyasu to an assassination attempt. Tsuna could take care of him but one factor Tsuna had during jobs was his naive heart.

If he even saw one spark of good, the mission became canceled, something the other Arcobaleno didn't mind but eventually they had to pick up Tsuna's slack and the only one who complained was Mammon. That was quickly silenced when Tsuna found out and had this horrible look on his face.

No one ever wanted to see that again.

The man that just arrived had been part of a job, and Tsuna refused to kill him. If the man came to assassinate Ieyasu, Tsuna wouldn't be able to defend correctly and might get hurt. If Tsuna got hurt not only was Lal going to be mad, he'd get a scolding from Aria and a punch from Uni.

He took off his fedora quickly using his hand to flatten the spikes that had suddenly jumped up. There was another matter he was looking into as well. It was old news that had ran around the mafia concerning the Estraneo family. Apparently the family had been conducting experiments on their children and eventually one broke loose and killed a group of scientist releasing other kids.

But they only killed a group of scientists before a man wielding a scythe broke in and murdered the entire family. Most assassins could kill a family, reborn being one of those assassins, but this one had no mercy. The kids went missing right after.

But the scythe assassin was rumored to be one of the worst assassins out there. It had been over 10 years ago. News had recently leaked that one of the children had been found by the vindince and taken to prison.

The other 3 currently missing.

Reborn leaned against the wall of the room Tsuna had been living in as he sighed. He had gotten a list of the children and he couldn't find a reason why that one child had been taken to jail. The assassin that took out the family couldn't be arrested because he didn't belong to the family

. A free lance assassin didn't disrupt the order in the mafia world. Vindince word was law but this one left a fore boarding feeling in his stomach. He was glad he managed to set Lal off and get her to join him with Colonello. With this much activity during the training of the Vongola Decimo, he knew things were going to end badly.

Not to mention the other pressing matter concerning Tsuna. That one was kept in his mind though, he didn't want to say anything unless it could be proven.

He was a man of hard earned facts after all.

* * *

When Reborn finally returned to the Sawada household it was late and Tsuna had Lambo curled up in his lap, asleep as the other teens stayed up playing a video game. Takuto was using Ieyasu as a pillow.

"Ah, hey Reborn." Ieyasu greeted smiling at the hitman before handing the video game control to Takeshi who fought against a furious Gokudera.

"Caelum, what is he doing here?" Reborn said walking to the bed Tsuna was sitting on. The younger boy shrugged the frown on his lips making it clear he wasn't happy.

"He appeared in my backyard, Caelum knows him so I let him stay the night in my room if he wants to." Ieyasu explained while running a hand through Takuto's brown hair making the boy cuddle up closer in his sleep. Reborn would have sighed at the fact this was starting to add to his list of mystery's that didn't add up. Lambo being here meant something to Tsuna.

Lambo had met Tsuna over a year ago when Tsuna had been on a small job. Lambo had been a child wrapped up in his families affairs and Tsuna couldn't stand by and not do anything. Lambo had stuck to Tsuna since until they encountered the boys older brother who had been looking for him.

Lambo was shunned by the family and from the looks of it his dear older brother, although being the same age as Tsuna, had been protecting the boy his entire life since his birth. So Tsuna left the boy in his care trusting him to take good care of him.

If lambo was in Namimori without said brother, he had to assume something had happened in the Bovino family. Tsuna was probably mad.

"No!" Gokudera cried making reborn look up in surprise. Apparently Takeshi managed to mop the floor with the bomber. He also managed a stupid laugh and a, "hey look at that! I won!"

Tsuna made a motion with his finger, telling reborn to move closer so he could speak. It seemed Ieyasu wasn't qualified to hear the boy speak yet. He had no idea how Tsuna's mind worked.

"I asked about his brother. Lambo started screaming and crying saying he left without a word a few nights ago. Lambo followed after him."

Ah, oh shit.

Reborn frowned taking a seat on the bed beside Tsuna as he leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest he tried to think of reasons for that idiotic boy to come.

Could it be related to the arriving group?

Shit. Preparations needed to be made.

Soon.

"Stupid cow brats. I told you not to mess with them you idiot." He grumbled bringing an amused smirk to the younger boys face. Reborn caught Ieyasu's curious gaze this time around. Reborn gave a smirk before turning to look at the hooded teenager.

"This works out well for me actually. With Lal coming I can speed up Ieyasu's progress."

He didn't miss the sudden shiver running down the blondes neck as he looked around suspiciously. Tsuna whistled at that most likely imagining Lal's face when she took sight of her new student. Tsuna paused slightly before giving a look to Reborn .

He shuffled Lambo into a more comfortable position before leaning over to whisper, "When will they be arriving?"

The hitman gave a content smirk tugging the Fedora down over his eyes.

"Soon."

* * *

Lal put a hand on her hip before glaring at the hitman who had come to greet them. Colonello was still trying to sort out his bullets and arguing with his pet Falco.

"Where's Tsuna?" She put bluntly while he stepped away from the wall and smirked.

"His name is Caelum here. Before we go, I want to discuss my business. So listen up you idiot." Reborn snapped glaring at Colonello who looked up finally pushing Falco away before returning the bullets to the proper case. They had stopped by the safehouse and found it empty but not devoid of life. Tsuna was marked all over it which meant Reborn hadn't been lying.

"We're going to meet my student. I want you're opinions of him. Oh, mask your presence so Tsuna doesn't sense you."

Lal bristled at the fact she was being ignored but gave in. Reborn wouldn't have told her to meet the student unless it was important.

"You can have your go at the boy later. His name is Ieyasu Ietmitsu Sawada. Current heir to the Vongola Decimo position."

That made the reason why Reborn had suddenly made the trip more understandable. But it didn't answer the fact he had dragged Tsuna from Italy to the place where the boy had first been abandoned. Colonello walked besides Lal his arms behind his head as he peered around.

"Its been awhile since we've been here, hey. Does Tsuna like it here?" The hitman twitched in annoyance before shrugging.

"As far as I know, he enjoys the boy Ieyasu. Its entertaining to see your methods of teaching being used, Lal." The blue haired ex-COMSUBIN member smirked at that while crossing her arms across her chest.

Seemed something branded itself into the brats head.

They walked into town and climbed a building before Reborn pointed to the group underneath them. There was a silver haired teen, who she recognized as the famous smoking bomb Hayato, along with a cheerful brunet with a sports bag slung across his shoulder an arm in a cast.

A small boy with an afro styled hair ran ahead being chase by a boy with a hooded sweater. She immediately recognized that as her pesky little brat student. But then her eyes fell on the last member and she felt her body freeze.

Colonello whistled in response while leaning forward to rest his hands on the railing in front of him.

The blonde had messy hair, poking out in every single direction, with honest deep blue eyes. He was smiling a carefree looking at ease as he chased after Tsuna.

"They even have the same face, isn't that something, hey." Colonello said as Reborn gave a nod and reached for Leon, who rested on the brim of his fedora.

"Is this some kind of joke? That resemblance is scary." The blue haired woman snapped. Reborn looked at her calmly before giving a small sigh.

"I didn't want to say anything until I got your reactions. What do you think?" He said simply as Lal rubbed her forehead. This was giving her a headache.

"Related. Definitely related. I think the only reason no ones really noticed is because Tsuna covers up, hey." Colonello said while stalking forward to stand beside him.

"And Tsuna's to dense to realize something like this. What's going on?"

Reborn didn't answer as he looked at the sky for a quick moment. "I'm not entirely sure, but its not going to go well. I can already feel."

Lal grimaced looking at the group of carefree idiots. The minute she looked at Ieyasu she felt the same sinking feeling. She couldn't do anything to pull Tsuna out.

Tsuna was already to deep into whatever was going to happen.

* * *

**KORA=HEY, HEY=KORA**

**A/N: lol I just realized how short this was. Don't worry that next one is longer for sure!**

**Reviews!**

**BloodyDarkNaruto: thanks!:DD yeah everyone's looking forward to it and its coming. I just need to type out what's in my head quicker!-.-" lol thank you for the review and r27 won!^^ **

**Maeve zahra: thanks! Lol r27 is pretty famous there's a lot who liked them lol hmm. 8059 and D18? I could put hints when I introduce them more so yes I'll try my best^^ thank you for the review and fave! Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Yorutsuki-Lunia(guest): I can't tell! Lol that'll give away plot! Lol live brought in the rain arcobaleno's! Whoop! I couldn't figure out how but here it is lol he he I'm evil for not telling right away hmm? Lol thank you for the review hope you enjoyed this!**

**Oliverte(guest): ah... I don't speak French! Sorry! But I got this translated and your vote was added:) thank you! Ah technically I wasn't planning to make Iemitsu a bad guy but he might have come out that way huh? I'll change it up but it'll probably be taken the same way lol thank you so much and hope you enjoyed this!**

**Lost innocent(guest): no I don't have a beta... Sorry . thank you! That makes me feel happy about my work and on working hard to keep the plot easy to follow and I don't want to get confusion. Everything will be shown eventually so yeahlol:) thank you for the review a bunch!**

**GBMistresskio: lol I accidently put r27 before votes were in lol my bad but it worked out in the end lol yes plot Lol:DD**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the mistakes! And thank you for your support you guys are incredible! Lol . **


	7. The identical Clams

**A/N: hey guys:) first off happy new years! I thank you guys for the reviews! Honestly every morning after I wake up there's like 20 something emails of reviews and favorites and alerts! Anyways let's have a discussion! Many have tried to guess up this story and I'm sad to say no ones got it yet. Most are extremely close!**

** But I think after this chapter it will be cleared up and most likely easier to see. Also, This chapter is a little leap in the Ieyasu, Caelum friendship and I leave a bunch of hints. Also a Gokudera POV. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and votes are final. Sorry guys . R27 won majority vote:) enjoy this chapter sorry for grammar mistakes and plain mistakes review please!~**

**Ah I might have mixed up the weapons of a character because of a fanfic I read.. but as far as I can think , there are no major oc's, only small ones like owners of coffee shops and stuff. So yeah:) enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ah, you've arrived." He said silently a smile twisting on his lips as the young man entered his office._

_ "Of course! I can't deny a direct request from you!" _

_The man behind the chair chuckled before leaning back and crossing his legs. "Have a seat, this is going to take awhile."_

_ The young man twisted the bag on his shoulder before dropping it into the ground and taking a seat. "Alright, I'm prepared. Tell me what's been bothering you." _

_The other sighed releasing his tense shoulders before smiling weakly. "I've been visited by him again, this time it wasn't for a friendly chat."_

_ The young man with dark brown hair stuttered in surprise. "What?! I thought he finished his job decades ago."_

_ The boss gave a playful pout trying to lift the atmosphere. "Now, don't say that. It makes me feel old." At the irritated groan from his companion he laughed. "I've called you here for a request. You are the only who can help ensure this can happen. Me and that man have talked it over and he will help you accomplish this. We have viewed every single possible outcome, this is our final solution." _

_His voice was grave, the authority he held as a boss coming to play with the younger man in front of him. This was serious business, that much was certain._

_ "What did he tell you?"_

_ The bosses soft eyes gazed at him with a hint of sorrow. "Talbot, what do you believe the future will look like years from now?_"

* * *

Ieyasu stared at the ceiling of his bedroom trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. It was those dreams again. It had been years since he had one. Ever since Takuto was born they had stopped and he had normal dreams like a normal person.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

The damn dreams always left him sleepy and took him awhile to get proper sleep. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes wondering who on earth Talbot was before his door slammed open. Reborn had a Leon mallet in his hands ready to use until he caught sight of Ieyasu's blue eyes.

Maybe he was imagining it but Reborn looked upset he had woken up on time.

"Idiot Ieyasu, we have visitors today, Caelum decided to join you for breakfast." The blonde gave a nod and sat up giving a yawn as Reborn left, grumbling something under his breath. He decided to think about the dream later. If Caelum came for breakfast, that meant it was going to get loud pretty fast.

He was slightly curious though, Caelum never ate breakfast with them. He always managed to appear when Ieyasu was walking out the door. After dressing in his usual uniform, and slightly stumbling out his bedroom door, he grabbed his book bag and headed down stairs. Arriving he saw Caelum sitting on the stair railing, Lambo and Takuto sitting on the staircase talking to him.

"Morning, Caelum!" Ieyasu exclaimed as he jogged down the steps, taking the chance to pat Takuto on the head. Caelum nodded before he suddenly jerked up and jumped onto Ieyasu shoving the blonde onto the stairs.

"Slow reflexes!" A woman's voice exclaimed as Caelum, gave a tiny sigh and got off Ieyasu who rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Where his head had been previously, three daggers were planted into the wall.

"Wow, I'm so glad you're here to save my ass, Caelum."

They didn't get a chance to discuss anything before something grabbed the back of Caelum shirt and yanked him into a standing position. Ieyasu did a double take with the girl in front of him. She looked to be Reborn's age and had a deadly aura surrounding her. She was also very pretty.

"Listen up and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself! Reborn asked me to train you into Vongola tenth and so did Caelum, that's the only reason I'm doing this. Get your ass moving because I don't take on slackers!"

Yeah, she was a scary woman.

Caelum was shaking his head in almost exasperation.

"He doesn't look like much Caelum, hey!" Another teenage came into the room looking slightly younger then the others. He had blonde shaggy hair and baby blue eyes. Ieyasu could tell with a single glance they weren't Japanese. Caelum walked towards Ieyasu lending a hand to help the boy up.

"Since Caelum isn't going to introduce us, I will. I'm Lal March. This blonde idiot is my ex-student , Colonello. He will be here to watch your training as well." Lal put simply before stalking off to the kitchen. Colonello smiled before wrapping an arm around Caelum's and Ieyasu's neck dragging them forward.

Takuto picked up Lambo in his arms before following quickly. Ieyasu kept in a groan at the full kitchen and his moms happy outcries of 'new tutors!' His life was never going to be normal again.

* * *

"Lal's punches hurt." Ieyasu mumbled while rubbing his arm. Tsuna only snickered softly at the blondes discomfort. Before being shoved out of the house Lal had made it clear she wasn't going to take on slackers. Ieyasu had gotten a full frontal punch which, in Tsuna's opinion, was better then when she brought in her slapping methods.

"What's up with all these tutors anyways, I thought you and Reborn were the only ones asked to do this job. Am I that much of a bad student I need help?" At Ieyasu's teary pout Tsuna rolled his eyes. He pulled put his phone answering Uni's text while Ieyasu wallowed in self pity.

Tsuna didn't manage to finish his text before his senses picked up on something dangerous headed their way. He snapped his head to the side quickly picking up his bag to smack away the offending can of soda.

"What the?" Ieyasu questions suddenly alert. Tsuna saw someone drive away clearly not expecting to be stopped by him. Tsuna looked at the cans releasing poisonous gas before frowning. This was an obvious work of an assassin and also one he was familiar with.

He grabbed Ieyasu's sleeve and dragged the stuttering blonde forward. He could handle her easily. He had worked to many jobs with her and Reborn to know exactly how she worked. He assumed his change in appearance is what kept her from recognizing him right away. With that in mind he turned back to his phone, as if no one had tried to take Ieyasu's life.

School was boring.

Something Tsuna added to his list of reasons to not join school completely. He spent the entire time trying to throw the free lance assassin off from her attempts. He was proud to say he managed to do a pretty good job.

Uni had also been more happy while texting him. He was glad his scary aura worked in making sure the teacher never stole his phone away(the man had tried to take it once, but it resulted in immediately returning it after Tsuna sent him a sickening glare. Ieyasu had managed to drag him out of the room before he did anything stupid).

After school Gokudera and Yamamoto tagged along wanting to walk Ieyasu home. But after Ieyasu described his new tutors and that today was going to be his first day, Tsuna kindly kicked them in the right direction. Gokudera stuttered apologies while Takeshi laughed waving at Tsuna while promising to take him sushi tomorrow. Over time the two had managed a correct way to connect with him.

Though Tsuna would never admit it he enjoyed their company a lot and had come to terms in letting them through his defensive shield he built up over the years of assassin work. Getting home Ieyasu greeted his mother and brother not realizing Tsuna had slipped upstairs to where he was sure Reborn was residing.

Opening the door he was greeted with his three guardians in a heated discussion. Reborn looked up annoyed his black eyes narrowed in irritation. Lal had a twitching eyebrow and the only normal one was Colonello who had laid down with the back of his head on Lal's thigh.

"Am I intruding?" He said simply before coming in and setting his things down.

"No, what happened?" Reborn asked moving over for Tsuna to take a seat beside him.

"Bianchi is in town. She attempted to take out Ieyasu."

Lal looked over at him seriously before suddenly looking away as if she kept in whatever she was going to say. Tsuna didn't like that at all. Whatever they had been talking about obviously involved him. There was that and the fact Lal never kept in what she wanted to say.

"She is? Probably followed me." Reborn said with a slight frown. Tsuna didn't answer but took a deep breath before telling them what he had been thinking the night before.

"I want to go back to Italy. I'm worried about Lambo and how he left things. There's also someone else I want to see." He braced himself for the outraged cry Lal was going to give him but was surprised to find out she had been silent.

"I'm going to have to deny that Tsuna. I need you to stay by Ieyasu. We need a few more members in the family before you can leave. I got a call from the ninth a few hours before."

And that was all that needed to be said before Reborn explained a problem currently happening in Vongola.

* * *

Gokudera let a fake smile fall on his face as Ieyasu dragged Takeshi away leaving him in the presence of Caelum Giglio Nero. It wasn't that he didn't like Caelum, but after hearing the thousands of stories concerning the assassin life he had, he was nervous.

Caelum had been described as the youngest assassin trained by the worlds best. His work was quiet and silent and never left a trace. He was a freelance hitman who took jobs with the famous Arcobaleno group. Gokudera had been confused when he first met Reborn. Reborn was the worlds greatest hitman, surpassing even the famous Caelum. But he was described as nothing more then a baby.

Seeing a teenager hitman had been a surprise. Caelum had stood beside the worlds greatest hitman without a trace of fear. Gokudera might be friends with their student but that didn't mean he was friends with them. Assassin work was done alone and he knew better then anyone it was nasty sorry work.

When Gokudera was eight, Caelum had already reached the list of famous assassins. When Gokudera was playing at recitals enjoying his peaceful life, Caelum was out killing people and taking on the underground world of the mafia.

That was what made Gokudera a little nervous.

How could this small teenager become friends with anyone when all he knew was to kill people?

Something tugged his sleeve making him jump as he saw Caelum was dragging him down the market street to an arcade. Caelum didn't look up, he merely continued to use his cellphone like his life depended on it. Gokudera swallowed his nervousness, he didn't want the great Caelum to sense his fear.

Once inside Gokudera didn't miss the annoyed look the owner of the place gave Caelum as the hooded assassin took them to a machine in the back. It was a fighting game and Caelum had smirked at him holding out a coin for him to take.

The silver haired bomber stuttered in surprise.

Caelum wanted to play video games?

He brushed his confusion aside as he took the coin and joined in on Caelum playing the game. After being demolished five times and managing to wipe the hooded boy 6 times they moved onto another game. Caelum was pretty adept in gaming, proven the many times he managed to kill Gokudera.

It was during those arcade games that Gokudera felt relaxed actually enjoying himself. Eventually they completed their gaming and Caelum held an armful of tickets. The assassin made a motion with his head and Gokudera followed a smile on his face.

"I don't believe the prizes they have here! No dynamite! Dynamite would be perfect! Ah, do you think they have something Decimo would like?" Gokudera exclaimed while looking over the different items. Caelum put a finger on his chin while looking over the rack and finally pointing at a necklace with the silver charm of a clam.

It was a perfect reference to Vongola. While purchasing it Caelum stared at a few charms before resting his eyes on a set of jewelry before purchasing them. While Gokudera smiled at the necklace Caelum tapped him on the shoulder handing him a ring.

The ring was painted a red color and had a blue gem inside with the symbol of a cat engraved inside. Gokudera looked at him mystified until Caelum smiled twirling another pair of rings in his fingers.

He turned ready to leave until Gokudera stopped him with a quick flurry of words, "Caelum! How can you be nice after working in the underworld?!"

The boy froze not turning to face him. He finally turned a smile lighting up his face before showing him his cellphone: _the exact same way you can smile and remain loyal to Ieyasu._

He wouldn't ever understand why a boy like Caelum remained in the underworlds surrounded by bodies when he was so nice to others. Caelum had the strangest ability to say the right things even if he never really talked.

It was the same way Ieyasu was to others.

Gokudera had submitted to Ieyasu after the blonde saved his life. The strength Ieyasu showed wasn't cruel or scary. Ieyasu showed the calm reflection of a boss that Gokudera had been searching for all his life. But Gokudera had seen more when Caelum stood beside him.

Caelum was his silent support who corrected Ieyasu's tiny mistakes and changed Ieyasu into an easy going boss. Caelum and Ieyasu had a bond that Gokudera knew couldn't be severed. If Caelum wanted to, he could take Gokudera's spot of right hand man. But Gokudera rejected that idea.

After spending this time with the quiet boy he realized he was so much more. Caelum deserved a spot beside Ieyasu and only then would Gokudera be happy. He would submit under them both and remain loyal his entire life. Gokudera took one final glance at Caelum before breaking into a wide grin.

"If that's so, I got an idea!"

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted under Reborn's gaze as the black haired man stalked closer to inspect the new accessory around his neck.

"A clam? Why did he give you a clam?" The hitman reached for the tiny charm before turning it around in his fingers.

"He gave it to match the one he gave Ieyasu. I told him no but he wouldn't listen."

Reborn snorted before releasing the charm and walking to the table in Tsuna's room. "Figures he wouldn't listen, once they get past your scary look they walk all over you."

Tsuna frowned at that before joining him. "What did you need me for anyways? Usually we stay and watch Lal tutor Ieyasu."

They both grinned at the thought of Lal chasing Ieyasu around with a machine gun. "I need your output on the remaining people from the files. Did you collect the items I asked for?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and pointed to the growing pile of weird items. "The only ones I couldn't get were the gun, gloves, horns, and bandages."

Reborn frowned at him, "there's a lot missing. I thought the directions were simple enough."

Tsuna scoffed at that before picking up the file on the desk. "Don't start complaining, these ancient artifacts are hard to get ahold of. Especially when the family doesn't want to give it up. Plus the last one is down in Italy. I'll have to make a visit after that stuff blows over."

He pulled out three files before pointing to the picture of an old gun on display at a museum of sorts. "This, is going to be an ass to get. Want to tell me why you want these things so bad?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get the job done, Tsuna... I'm missing one position. I know you connect more with the solitary type, know any good illusionists?" The hitman said while stealing the file about the horns.

"Stop your teasing." Tsuna couldn't stop the smile that slipped on his lips, "illusionists are hard to come by. The only one I can think of is... Well its best to not bring him close to Ieyasu or Namimori period."

Tsuna grimaced while remembering a certain illusionist from his past. He shuddered slightly before looking at Reborn. The hitman was focused on the document completely and Tsuna knew the only one who would something wrong with him had to have known him for years.

Tsuna qualified as that person.

Reborn was worried, a feeling Tsuna understood. If it hadn't been for his orders, reborn would have stormed out taking the first flight back to Italy.

"Reborn, you know stressing over it won't solve anything. You need to put your trust in the vongola." Reborn didn't acknowledge him but Tsuna knew the hitman understood. Tsuna peeked at his cellphone with a frown.

Reborn was good friends with the ninth boss of Vongola and after receiving the information that an uprising was occurring made him nervous.

As of last night, Vongola was attacked by the Varia in the argument between who was going to become Vongola Decimo. Before he could think more on it, his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

He picked it up and immediately cursed: _Hey Caelum, don't want to bother you and all, but Lal and Colonello left and some crazy lady with pink hair is trying to kill me. You know, so if its not to much trouble I'd appreciate some help._

* * *

Reborn loaded his gun as Tsuna hurried to the doorstep of the Sawada household and kicked the door open. Without hesitation the hitman fired bullets off to the bowl the lady was holding as she whirled around in shock. Bianchi's green eyes widened as she took him in.

"Chaos Bianchi."

"Oh, Reborn!"

The pink haired woman ran to Reborn before throwing her arms around him cuddling into him like a cat. He frowned in annoyance. It seemed the hit woman hadn't gotten over her little crush yet. Tsuna shook his head in amusement before helping Ieyasu up.

The blonde was currently in shock a few burns on his shoulder reborn could hear Nana cooking in the kitchen and Lambo and Takuto playing outside.

"My love, I've come to take you back home! This peaceful life doesn't suit you." Reborn pried the girl off him before putting his gun away safely into his coat.

"I can't. I have to help raise Ieyasu."

Bianchi gave him a pout refusing to be removed from his arm. "But if Ieyasu is dead, you can return to Italy right?"

Reborn nearly groaned at that. At least it would help Ieyasu in defending against assassination attempts.

"Yes, that is true." He said as her eyes shinned in a glitter of hope. He was about to mention this to Ieyasu when she caught sign of Tsuna currently patching up the blondes wounds as Ieyasu talked to him in hushed whispers.

"You have been blotching my plans all day, little boy. Unless you don't want to die, I suggest you desperate from vongola Decimo."

Tsuna paused before looking at the girl and smiling. She bristled at that before Reborn introduced them.

"Bianchi, that's my student Caelum. I'm sure you remember him."

Bianchi analyzed the boy before flinging herself to him and wrapping her arms around him pushing him t her chest. "Caelum! I barely recognized you! I've missed you!"

Tsuna was waving his arms around in embarrassment as Reborn coughed into his hand to hide his laugh. Tsuna always had the unfortunate luck with woman and hugs. Tsuna was such a child when he was embarrassed. Bianchi brought him back to stare at the reddening face of the young assassin. She brushed away his bangs letting the wide brown eyes come into view.

"So adorable!" She squealed again before smothering him into another hug. It took a good few minutes before she separated Tsuna from her chest. When she did, she left he arms around his neck as she faced Ieyasu and Reborn again. Reborn took this as his chance to suggests few things.

"Ieyasu, this is Bianchi, the poison scorpion a freelance assassin. We have worked a few jobs with her. Her famous method of killing is her poison cooking. Which is why I want her to teach you poison cooking."

Bianchi looked appalled for a moment before Ieyasu stood up a frown on his face. He was gripping the railing as if to hold him up.

"Reborn, I don't think she likes that idea. And don't I have enough tutors? At this rate I won't make it to be 16."

He had a point, but tutoring Ieyasu was becoming a bit of a tedious job. Not that Ieyasu didn't have potential, Ieyasu had the perfect qualities of a boss and was perfect for vongola decimo despite some of his smaller flaws. Tsuna nudged Bianchi's arm and flipped open his cellphone writing something down for her to read.

With that done, reborn knew Bianchi couldn't refuse anymore. "I will become his tutor, because Caelum asked me and for the chance to be with my love."

Yep, definitely not over that crush.

"I don't get it, are you guys dating?" The blonde asked completely clueless as Reborn shook his head and Tsuna brought up four fingers.

"Bianchi is my fourth lover." Bianchi has the decency to blush at that as if flattered. Well, she was fourth in his list. That was definitely worth something. Ieyasu just stared before shaking his head. Reborn caught a quick glimpse at the boy wondering why he wasn't over reacting like he usually would. The boy looked tired and exhausted, his eyes glazed over loosing a glimpse of his usual happiness.

"Ieyasu, go to bed. I will get Bianchi's living arrangements I'm order." The blonde didn't complain which lead reborn to believe he was sick. With a look Tsuna nodded and silently slipped out of Bianchi's arms to follow him.

With a small smirk, the hitman tilted his head to signal the love struck woman to follow him into the kitchen.

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to Ieyasu's room to see the blonde had collapsed onto his bed eyes staring at the wall blankly. The room was slightly messier then usual which Tsuna knew had to do with Lal and Colonello being in here for his tutoring. Tsuna took the spot beside his legs watching the blue eyes suddenly land on him.

"Ne, Caelum, I've been having these annoying dreams about a bunch of people I don't know. It started on about Monday." He closed his eyes as if witnessing something he didn't want to see."It makes my head hurt and..."

He stayed silent before pressing the palm of his hands on his eyes. Tsuna reached over to feel his forehead, he was met with a burning fever.

He winced ready to get up when Ieyasu let out a small whimper. "Caelum, they also made those dreams come back. I don't want to remember those dreams. They make my heart hurt because I couldn't save him. I never wanted to see him leave. It hurts..."

Tsuna felt a tug at his heart before he leaned over the blonde and rested his hand on the burning forehead.

"Caelum, he was the one I was supposed to protect. But I couldn't. He'd never forgive me... W-Would you forgive me?... If I couldn't protect you?"

Tsuna paused before he caught sight of those blue eyes shinning with an obvious fever and pain. He lifted his hood, carefully revealing his eyes as he gave a small smile.

"Yes Ieyasu, I would forgive you."

That came from the bottom of his heart. Ieyasu had worked his way into Tsuna's heart and sat himself down refusing to leave. He was right beside Reborn and both of the stubborn men decided they weren't going to let Tsuna free. Since meeting the blonde his life changed and he met someone who accepted him and brought out a side of him he only showed to the Arcobaleno.

He couldn't stay mad Ieyasu and no matter how dense he seemed the blonde had a smile that shinned brightly bringing in people around him. Ieyasu looked at him calmly before smiling and closing his eyes.

Ieyasu was a sky that enveloped all.

Tsuna had been lucky enough to be able to fly closest to him.

While leaving the room to tell Reborn he failed to hear Ieyasu softly say, "Tsuna..."

* * *

**A/N: so Tsuna speaks:) yay! But that doesn't mean he will continue to do it, only because Ieyasu's delirious from his fever:o hope you guys enjoyed it here's the reviews!**

**L.S:thanks, well that will be revealed later since I will explain. I'm not certain if it will deal with plot but I can't just to make sure, sorry! Thank you for the review!**

**VongolaFamilia: ah, that's a good guess but no. Lol you are close on one piece but I'm hoping some cleared up in this chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**GBMistressKio: Sorry! I think I mixed up the weapons! But there isn't an OC in this fix with a major role! That's what I get for forgetting fan fiction is fiction? Lol I'll explain the next piece with that assassin soon! Thank you for your review!:)**

**Someone(guest): lol reviews were stopped last chapter but r27 has won the votes! Ah, it seems I messed up. No, Lambo is 5 years old. Takuto was the eight year old. I might have messed up in describing them. As for the it's, I usually do type it like that, I might have accidentally missed it, my apologies, thank you for the review hope you enjoyed!**

**So that was all question reviews!:) thank you guys, your reviews are incredible and the peopling following this blow up my inbox lol I'm updating this before writing the next chapter... I spoil you guys to much lol enjoy and review please!**


	8. Asari Yamamoto

**A/N: hey guys^^ so I started school again and it shortened my time to write but don't worry I got some in! So this chapter was a little hard to write which is weird since the next chapter just flowed and stuff. Anyways I checked and the character with the scythe actually uses a scythe! Hooray! I can't think of anything to answer right now because I just want to post and continue writing before I go to sleep since I sleep earlier to go to school tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and favs! you guys and hope you like this chapter! I apologize for the mistakes, my trial ran out and notebooks I currently keeping me satisfied! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

_"Mommy, where's Tsuna?" The blonde asked while gripping the chair to stare up at his mother in curiosity. The brown haired woman halted all her movements before turning to face her 4 year old son. She gave a watery smile before kneeling down to console him. _

_"Tsuna had to go away." _

_The blonde stared at her owlishly before nodding. "Okay then, when is Tsuna coming back?"_

_ He didn't know why his mom would send Tsuna away. Tsuna was always a good boy. _

_"Well, Tsuna won't be coming back anymore."_

_ The blonde stared at her feeling anxiety crawl up his belly. _

_"Why, mommy? Where's Tsuna? I want Tsuna!" His mother broke into sobs as she held him close to her trying to calm him down but he continued screaming, demanding they return Tsuna. _

_"I'm sorry, Tsuna is gone, baby. Its just you and mommy!" _

_"No!_"

He _wretched himself out of her grasp, tears welling in his eyes. "I want him back! Give me back my brother!"_

* * *

_He stared into the eyes of the children in front of him. His blue eyes were glazed almost emotionless. _

_"What are you doing?! You, you freak!" He was shoved and knocked to the ground while the group of kids screamed and took off. The blonde stared at the ground, feeling a tearing inside his heart. His hand was covered in blood and he knew it was his. _

_What did he do?_

_ Why did he do that? _

_Those kids didn't appreciate his help, did they? _

_He brought the fist into his pale white shirt as tears streamed down his face. "Tsuna! Tsuna!"_

_ He wanted his brother back. Was that so much to ask for? _

_He wanted Tsuna to come home and smile that sweet smile that made him feel like he had accomplished something incredible. He wanted to chase around pigeons with Tsuna standing calmly beside him. _

_He promised not to make Tsuna scared! He promised not to make Tsuna sick! _

_It was an accident! Tsuna had only been trying to save him! He sobbed into his hands trying to understand why he had to go! _

_Why did Tsuna have to go?_

* * *

Nana Sawada dipped the rag into the basin of cold water as her son moaned in his sleep. She rinsed it out before placing it on his burning forehead. There was laughter coming from downstairs with a few gun shots.

She should have been alarmed but she knew whatever Reborn was doing she didn't have to be scared. He would take good care of her Takuto while she tended to Ieyasu. The blonde moaned almost knocking her hand away as he panted. A nightmare seemed to have taken the boy as Nana gave a bitter smile.

This reminded her of when he was 6 and had fallen ill after staying out in the rain. When she had asked him what he was thinking, he replied he was waiting for Tsuna to come find him. Nana clenched the bed sheets in her hands while gritting her teeth. It had been so long since she had thought of her baby boy.

It had taken her awhile to come to terms with herself on her decision. Ietmitsu had taken longer and she felt that same sorrow in her chest when he came home from work. Ieyasu let out a whimper making her jump slightly before she removed the rag and dabbed his face carefully.

"Oh Ieyasu, looks like you're going to miss school for the rest of the week." She said softly while leaning over to kiss his forehead. Taking one look at his face made her picture how her little boy would have looked if he lived to grow up. She kissed him gently before getting up.

She was almost to the door when Ieyasu let out, "Tsuna."

She felt her knees shake before the tears came and she was sobbing into her hands.

She was a horrible mother. The worst mother to ever exist.

* * *

Takeshi let out a frown as he watched his player get shattered into little pieces.

"They never said it would be hard..." He mumbled to himself while leaning forward to see the game case for the game he had just purchased. With his injury he couldn't practice and Ieyasu was currently sick making Caelum stay on house arrest with the blonde. He snickered at the thought of Caelum taking care of Ieyasu.

He hummed before staring at the screen about to engage in another game until the familiar greeting from his father made him look up in surprise. It had been a slow day in the shop and his father had asked him to go upstairs when he realized they wouldn't get any more customer's for the day.

He got up, stretching his stiff limbs before smiling and heading down to help out his father. With his mother gone he had taken the role to help out his father in anything he could. His suicide attempt had been a heavy blow for his dad.

He was lucky Ieyasu and Caelum had saved his life. He whistled to himself while jumping down the steps and opening the curtain his smile still in place. But the moment he caught sight of who was at the entrance he couldn't stop his entire body from freezing up.

The person was almost identical to him. The only difference was the slightly taller and thicker build and the navy blue eyes.

"A-Asari..?"

He couldn't stop himself from stuttering. The last time they had ever interacted had been at the older boys mother's funeral. He had walked out without a single word to anyone and that had dealt a heavy blow to Takeshi who had been suffering with his own problems.

That had been over five years ago.

"Hello Takeshi, how are you?"

Really? Five years and he was asking that now?

Takeshi gave a small smile feeling the awkwardness in the room thicken as Asari rubbed the back of his head and laughed shakily.

"Ah, this is pretty weird huh?"

The older males smile became sad as Takeshi let out a little sigh and smiled, "It's good to see you again, Asari. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Tsuyoshi patted Asari's shoulder before leading his son to the counter to sit down. "Well, why don't we get you settled in, I'm sure Takeshi has a lot he wants to tell you about!"

Tsuyoshi gave Takeshi a knowing look as the younger teen felt the urge to hide his face from his father. It was only natural for his father to know him so well. He was snapped back to realty when Asari let a bag down on the counter by his feet. It was then that he took in what his brother was wearing.

Asari wore a combination of a dress shirt and pants, a thin coat on top. The tie around his neck was loose giving him a sloppy sort of look. Whatever Asari had been doing in life was apparently working out for him. Takeshi swallowed down on the bitter feeling in his throat while staring at the back of the others head.

He may have been able to fool everyone with his obliviousness but Asari had been the one who could make him act true to his feelings. Don't get it wrong, he adores his older brother. Since they were kids Asari had been his role model. The boy was strong for his age and had shown Takeshi a way to view life.

The reason Takeshi was the way he was, was because Asari had taken him under his wing and took care of him. Tsuyoshi hadn't been around as much when he was a child and Asari had found it his responsibility to take care of Takeshi when Tsuyoshi couldn't.

It had been in those years Asari had left that made him realize acting dense helped him understand situations more. He was still dense but was not a complete idiot that Gokudera enjoyed to say he was. It was because of this that Takeshi couldn't keep up his usual cheerful attitude.

All he could think about was what is Asari doing back in town.

"What brings you to town, Asari?" Tsuyoshi asked as Takeshi took his seat giving the best smile he could come up with.

"I was on a trip with a few friends of mine. I decided it'd be a good time to visit." The older Yamamoto brother supplied while giving a smile. Tsuyoshi continued to smile as Asari turned his gaze to Takeshi.

"Have you been well? Dad said you had a little incident at school a month or so ago." Takeshi stared at him in shock, wondering how the two older men had gotten in contact.

"I-It's... I've been fine. Nothing happened that I couldn't solve." Thanks to Ieyasu and Caelum, he thought while giving a smile and watching his father who was cutting up pieces of sushi.

"Yes, two young boys helped out Takeshi! An odd pair but they work well with each other." Tsuyoshi explained making Takeshi smile at the thought of his two best friends.

"That's good to hear. I was beginning to think you'd be too obsessed with baseball. How are you in baseball anyways?"

Takeshi blinked at the question before feeling a real smile rush onto his face. "I'm taking a break! If I kept going at it is probably getting hurt again!"

It seemed Asari finished looking over his younger brother when he nodded, surprise in his eyes before smiling. A buzz from Takeshi's pocket made him jump in his seat before pulling his cellphone out.

"Who is it?" Tsuyoshi asked as Takeshi looked up with a small smile.

"It's Caelum, he said Ieyasu's fever went down and I can drop by to visit now!" The boy jumped up before darting out the door.

If he realized the shocked look on Asari's face he didn't mention it.

* * *

"I win." Reborn stated with a smirk as he analyzed the shocked face Tsuna had currently put on.

"No fair! You're such a cheater Reborn!" Tsuna accused as he threw the cards into the air as the hitman snickered softly.

"Its not my fault you suck at speed, Tsuna. For having quick reflexes you're horrible in this game." He teased while picking up the cards to set up a new game.

"And you're the ass who forces me to play because I suck at this game." The brunet growled as he glared at the red cards currently being placed in front of him. Reborn gave an amused smirk before picking up five cards and letting the brunet find his peace in mind to finally give in.

"Ugh, I wish Colonello or skull was here. That way I could gain back some of my losses." The young assassin muttered as he picked up his five cards and stared Reborn down.

"I actually prefer them not to be here. Its so much quieter without them."

Tsuna snorted while flipping over a card in the middle and quickly setting himself into the game. "Reborn, the only reason it's so noisy when Colonello and Skull are around is because you always start up an argument that ends in a fist fight."

Reborn couldn't argue with that.

He enjoyed bringing his colleagues pain when they annoyed him. It was a habit he couldn't grow out of and from the looks of it, it had been happily passed down to Tsuna.

"I'm innocent. They always try to find new ways to piss me off." The hitman remarked kindly before slamming two more cards in the pile and quickly finishing the game. With a quick sweep of Tsuna's arm the cards were all over the floor and reborn waited patiently for his prize.

Before Tsuna could hand over his prize a knock on the door made the brunet pull his hood on and start to pick up the cards as Nana walked in the bright smile on her face.

"Hello Reborn, Caelum. I hope Ieyasu hasn't been any trouble." She said softly while looking at the blonde who was dead asleep on his bed.

"Hello Nana, Ieyasu's been sleeping the whole afternoon. Did you have fun at Takuto's presentation?" Reborn said politely as Nana smiled and sidestepped as two blurs of brown and black threw themselves at Tsuna. The teenager let out an ungraceful yell before smashing into the ground. Nana giggled before turning to Bianchi who entered the room as well.

"His presentation was really entertaining. As a reward Nana took them for ice cream." The pink haired assassin informed before taking a seat beside Reborn.

"I have to go get lunch ready. You don't mind watching the kids, do you Caelum?"

Reborn gave her a reassuring nod since Tsuna was being smothered to death by two overly happy kids. The house wife skipped off clearly entertained by the thought her son was having so much fun.

"How long do you think Ieyasu will stay asleep?" Bianchi asked while snuggling up to reborn. The hitman played with one of his sideburns while smirking in amusement at Tsuna's trouble in getting free, "According to Nana, he will be awake in a few days completely functional again."

Bianchi nodded while blushing slightly at being so close to Reborn. They both jumped as Tsuna finally emerged from the dog pile and jumped towards Reborn. The hitman cursed feeling Bianchi release him as he tried to move out of the way. He wasn't able to avoid Tsuna as he had hoped due to the brunet being to close and moving way too fast.

They tumbled in a crash of limbs as Lambo and Takuto giggled in amusement. It added to Reborn's annoyance when Bianchi's giggle came up as well. Tsuna sat up looking down at him with a small smirk.

Oh, the brat was going to pay later. His hand twitched to his gun but they all stopped at a weak chuckle coming from the bed.

"Ieyasu!" Takuto exclaimed, tumbling over Lambo as he kneeled by his brothers bed. Caelum had snapped off of Reborn, almost kneeing him, in his attempt to approach Ieyasu who was awake and looking around sleepily.

"Are you okay? Thirsty? I'll go get mom!" The eight year old stood up about to run off until Tsuna put a hand on his head and grabbed the cup of water on the desk beside the bed.

"Sit up." Reborn said while standing up to help Tsuna tend to their student. Ieyasu blinked heavily before giving into Reborn who had reached over to help him up. He would be nice for now, Ieyasu had a lot to catch up once he was better. Lal and Colonello were getting bored at not being able to train the blonde either.

"Ugh, feels like I've been dreaming forever." He mumbled after taking the drink from Tsuna's waiting hands. Reborn knew first hand how motherly Tsuna could become and he was amused at how close Ieyasu had gotten to receive that treatment.

"It has been two days, idiot-Ieyasu. But once you can get on your feet we will be right back to training." The blonde rolled his eyes at him as Tsuna laid him back down and brought the covers higher up the boys chest.

"Thanks Caelum." He said smiling brightly at the hooded boy before his blue eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep. Tsuna frowned putting two hands on his hips not pleased at the sudden awakening from the sick boy.

He didn't get much time to ponder on it when Lambo jumped on the boys head and Takuto latched onto his arm tightly. Reborn smirked before returning to Bianchi who was awaiting him patiently with her arms open.

She really didn't grow out of that crush at all.

* * *

Tsuyoshi continued to wash up the dishes before looking at his eldest son sitting behind the counter. "Are you here on a job? Asari, I told you about being careful with the jobs you take."

The eldest Yamamoto shook his head cutting off his father as he gazed at him with steady eyes. "I'm not here for a job. This time I really did come with friends and we have a few things to do. I've been wanting to visit Takeshi for awhile now."

Tsuyoshi let out a weary sigh, smiling at the other for a minute before letting out a small whistle. "It has been five years since you've seen him, Asari. He must be upset you left without explaining anything." Tsuyoshi stared at the ceiling while answering.

Asari grabbed his drink, taking a sip as he smiled softly. "I know. It'll be hard for him to forgive me. But its better he doesn't know about our deal. Only one of us need to keep up the jobs."

Tsuyoshi frowned before feeling regret and guilt well in his chest. "...You shouldn't have taken the job for me, Asari. I could have handled it for all of us. Takeshi would have grown up to be a fine boy with you. He... You could've refused me."

They both lowered the gaze for a solemn minute before Asari looked up the same fire in his eyes he had when he took up his fathers job.

"Dad, I chose to do this. It was my idea to leave home five years ago and it was my choice to leave Takeshi out of the loop. Don't regret it dad, I'm alive and I'm doing well." He smiled best he could before he let out a little sigh and brought up another issue. Tsuyoshi knew something was wrong and this time he decided to listen.

"...Caelum, Takeshi's friend, is his last name Giglio Nero?"

Tsuyoshi swallowed. If Asari knew the last name for a certain person it only involved mafia related problems. He nodded slowly and saw Asari let out a bitter smile.

"The assassin of the Giglio Nero family, is here? And he's Takeshi's friend? Shit."

Tsuyoshi had known Caelum was part of the mafia since he arrived due to Reborn being here. But an assassin?

That was news to him.

"Caelum is a high ranking assassin about the age of Takeshi I think. What is he doing here?" Tsuyoshi frowned before he smiled shakily.

"Then this would be a bad time to tell you Reborn is in town as well?"

* * *

Tsuna stared at the two girls in front of him with a questioning look. Kyoko Sasagawa and her best friend Hana had cornered him in the classroom after Tsuna had returned to get caught up and get Ieyasu's homework. Kyoko's wide golden eyes looked determined and Tsuna had no idea what she was so determined about.

"Caelum, have you seen Ieyasu? I've been meaning to talk to him but I can't find him." Hana placed a hand on the orange haired girls shoulder before glaring at Tsuna. He had heard she was a big male hater and he was being targeted for being a male.

Joy.

"That idiot hangs around you a lot so we thought you'd know where he is." She said while sizing him up with her eyes. Tsuna reached for his phone to answer them but was interrupted my an arm grabbing his shoulders and dragging him close to a body. The sound of laughter made him relax as Gokudera appeared on Tsuna's other side.

"You guys need to see Ieyasu? We were going to visit him right now! Do you think he's up to see visitors, Caelum?" Takeshi said while smiling at the boy under his arm. Tsuna paused for a moment to think before shrugging.

"C-Caelum! They can't see Decimo! Decimo wouldn't like it!" Gokudera exclaimed trying to reason with Tsuna. Tsuna waved a hand with him before getting out of Takeshi's arm and walking towards the exit.

He glanced at Kyoko momentarily, who was blushing, before gesturing with his head for them to follow. Hana took this as a challenge and followed quickly, dragging Kyoko as Gokudera stuttered in outrage.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ieyasu gazed at the group in front of him in question.

Caelum was stuck in between the two groups looking a little uncomfortable. Kyoko and Hana were on his right while Gokudera and Takeshi were on his left. Reborn was currently sitting on the bed beside him, helping him finish his test on Vongola history.

"Well, hello." Ieyasu put stupidly as Caelum walked forward and took a seat on the bed by Reborn's out stretched legs. This set the group in motion as they gathered around his little table and sitting down.

"Hey, Ieyasu! Are you feeling better? My dad sent over some sushi for a get well gift." The baseball player exclaimed while holding up a box of what he guessed was sushi.

"Ah, yeah! I'm feeling pretty good! Um, not to be mean but what are you doing here?" He made sure to gaze at the girls who were looking around his room curiously.

Ieyasu didn't care how he looked but guessed It was pretty bad since they didn't want to stare at him. He was hardly decent. His white button up shirt was open revealing more chest then he was happy to show. The blanket was curled around his hips, covering his feet and his hair felt like a total mess. He brushed a hand through his bangs at the thoughts.

"Oh, I-I wanted to talk to you Ieyasu." Kyoko said softly as she finally looked at him. She blushed deeply making the blonde tilt his head in question.

Was he really that embarrassing to look at?

"You fought for me with Mochida and you were really nice about it and I never got the chance to thank you for that." She looked at her hands as Ieyasu rested his chin on his fist.

"You don't need to thank me, Kyoko. I only did what was expected. I don't think of you in that way either, kyoko. I'd rather be your friend." He reassured while giving a smile to hopefully calm her nerves.

Hana made a 'tch' noise, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Ieyasu. The blonde couldn't help but think Hana reminded him of Gokudera.

"Damn straight you don't think of her that way." She muttered before looking away. Silence fell over them again as Ieyasu looked down at his notebook again.

"You got number three wrong." Reborn stated, making his presence in the room known again.

"Oh! I didn't see you! My name is Kyoko and this is Hana!" The orange haired girl exclaimed while looking the hitman over.

Reborn smirked while tilting his fedora. "Chaos."

Caelum smacked him gently in the shoulder making the hitman grin in response as he faced the other and enter a quiet argument.

Ieyasu chose to ignore them.

"He's my tutor and Caelum is a his student." Ieyasu explained quickly as Hana sent the two a speculating glance.

"They don't look like a teacher and student." She muttered as Reborn smacked Caelum over the back of the head.

Ieyasu smirked at that while picking up his pencil and answering, "Reborn likes to hit people. Caelum is used to it."

Reborn, who was listening reached over to pinch Ieyasu's cheek. The blonde whimpered, trying to send a glare to the hitman.

"You should be used to it too, idiot-Ieyasu." The blonde gave a few pathetic whimpers making Gokudera cry out for Reborn to release him while Takeshi started to laugh. Kyoko and Hana smiled and through it all Ieyasu managed to hear the small laugh Caelum had let out.

It felt good to be awake again.

* * *

**A/N: neh, hope you liked it and sorry about the shift in Yamamotos personality! It just kind of happened lol hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Nagi Dokuro

**A/N: hey guys! Its been a tiring week but I bring you chapter 9! **

**Okay, i've been wondering if the jumping around in characters is confusing. I haven't had complaints so that's good. I'm hoping it hasn't since everything contributes to the story and moves the plot along. Characters are being introduced slowly and I'm squeezing them in slowly. Trust me, I'm having a bit of trouble with that. Your reviews and constant alerts and faces make me move the story along. This chapter was easier to write and the next will be updated soon**

**Updates will end up being weekly. Schools an ass.**

* * *

He was actually alone.

He heaved a sigh of relief while leaning against a wall. After being followed for almost two months already, he managed to get free. Ieyasu Sawada smiled to himself before crossing and working his way into the crowd. Caelum and Reborn were busy with something and Colonello and Lal had finished up his training an hour ago.

He was lucky he was still able to walk.

Gokudera had ran into some trouble after meeting Bianchi who was staying at Ieyasu's house and had passed out. Takeshi was tending to some family business and had a doctor appointment. Lambo was playing with Takuto and he was currently free from all forms of people.

He was going to enjoy his day.

Walking he bumped into a girl making him stutter an apology before smiling. The girl was small and had long purple colored hair. What caught his attention were her wide purple colored eyes. The girl was adorable.

"I'm sorry." He told her honestly as a pink blush covered her face. She was wearing a white colored dress and a purple colored cat was in her arms. She nodded faintly before turning away and walking away. He stared at her leave before feeling something tingling in the back of his head.

He could feel a headache coming as a memory tried to make itself known. He growled in annoyance not wanting to think of those dreams in the middle of the day he was supposed to have peace.

But when the pounding of his head continued he turned around and chased after the girl.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girl looked back in surprise as he stopped in front of her. "I know its weird to ask, but by any chance have we met?"

The girl blushed deeply as she shook her head. Ieyasu nodded in understanding before sighing.

"Sorry to waste your time. My name is Ieyasu." She stared at the floor clenching the cat to her chest closely before looking up with soft eyes.

"N-Nagi. My name is N-Nagi." She whispered as he gave her a wide smile.

"Its nice to meet you Nagi!"

She managed a small smile but gasped as the cat in her arms ran free and jumped into the street.

"K-Ken!" She screamed chasing after it.

"H-hey! Wait!" Ieyasu cried as she descended into the street.

In those next few seconds Ieyasu swore he lost a shred of sanity.

A car came down the street and swerved narrowly missing the cat but ended up hitting the girl completely. The silence after the impact could only be described as eternity for Ieyasu. But when a high pitched scream reached his ears he started running towards the front the car that had crashed into the pole.

"Nagi! **Nagi!"**

He didn't have to look far when he caught sight of the girls body crushed under the car. The blood had seeped into the white dress she had been wearing and her face was as pale as a sheet.

"N-Nagi, stay awake for me okay?" He was on his knees trying to keep himself from panicking. The car had done a lot of damage to her torso and she was bleeding heavily from her eye. He removed his jacket and quickly placed it on her torso trying to stop the blood.

He reached for her hand when he saw the purple eye gaze at him. It was glazed over and he knew death was going to claim her soon.

"Nagi, stay awake for me, okay? Just stay awake for a little while longer and everything will be okay."

The girl gave a shaky smile but gripped the hand as tightly as she could. He stared down at the blood sinking into his pants and took in a shaky breath.

It was only two seconds later that the sound of an ambulance greeted him.

* * *

Tsuna lowered the gun when he heard the familiar click of reborn's gun.

"Too slow, Tsuna. Lal was right. You are getting lazy."

The brunet frowned as he faced the hitman who was casually pointing the gun at his forehead. He knew he'd never be as good as Reborn. The hitman had perfect aim and even if he didn't try he'd hit his mark.

Tsuna had good aim but he wasn't perfect and he'd never compare to Reborn. He remembered being awestruck by Reborn when he was a child. Skull had been depressed for two weeks when Tsuna declared to be as good as Reborn.

"I think you need to be put into training again." A voice said gruffly from the doorway of the training room they were in. Lal had her arms crossed and was walking over a smirk on her face.

"Training? Aw come on..." Tsuna whined while clicking the safety on his gun and took out the bullets.

"No, I think you'd do good against Ieyasu when we finish up his training tomorrow." The blue haired lady said as she reached forward and tugged Tsuna to her body and ran her hands through his brown locks. Tsuna was only wearing a black tank top with regular jeans, the clam necklace hanging around his neck loosely.

"Training? What are you talking about?"

Reborn took this chance to let Leon relax to his regular form and place the chameleon on his fedora. "Since Xanxus is fighting for a spot as Decimo, its likely he'll come to Japan in search of Ieyasu. We need to prepare Ieyasu for that encounter. We decided you'd be best at being his sparing partner."

Tsuna placed the gun into the hoister while giving Reborn a serious look.

"You want me to be his sparing partner? Will he be in hyper dying will mode or not? I'll need to prepare myself if its in hyper dying will mode." The brunet said before nuzzling into Lal's hands and then smiling at her as she released him.

"Dying will mode." Reborn said before looking at the door where Colonello was standing his eyes closed.

"Oh, what's this? Did you finish your job?" Lal asked turning to her blonde partner. Instead of reacting to the jab Colonello tossed Tsuna phone and gave a serious look to the brunet.

"You got a message. Ieyasu wants you to meet him."

Tsuna was about to tell Colonello to not go through his messages until he realized what Ieyasu had said. He sent a worried gaze to Reborn before taking off into a sprint.

_Hey, I'm at the hospital and I really need your help_.

* * *

Ieyasu had been staring at his hands for what seemed like hours until the sound of running footsteps made him look up. Caelum was running over not at all listening to the head nurse who was screeching at him to stop.

To his surprise, Lal, Colonello, and Reborn were chasing after him.

Caelum put his hands on the blonde shoulders and jerked him back in forth as he tried to relax his breathing.

"I didn't think you'd bring the whole crew." Ieyasu said while staring at the older hitmen(and woman) in question. Reborn pushed his fedora up to gaze at Ieyasu with serious black eyes.

"Dear god, hey! Are you okay?" Colonello asked while coming up next to reborn. Lal was staring at him with the same slightly worried eyes. Ieyasu took this chance to stare at his clothes and hands again.

He hadn't had the chance to change or even wash his hands. He was pretty sure he looked like a mass murderer. Something jabbed in his head bringing back painful memories of the last time he had seen so much blood.

To his surprise Caelum had pulled him forward snapping him out of a memory he didn't want to remember.

"It's not mine. There was an accident... And this girl... She... She chased after her cat and the car..." He broke off as he remembered the girls innocent purple eyes. He covered his face with his hands and took in a shaky breath.

Could he have saved her?

He could have grabbed Nagi's arm and stopped her from crossing the street. Nagi could still be at her house doing whatever she did if he had stopped her.

"I couldn't stop her. And she got hit... I-"

"N-Not..."

He froze before lowering his hands slightly to stare at Caelum who was looking at him seriously.

"I-It's... It's n-not... Y-your fault..." Caelum whispered softly a soft blush on his cheeks. The hands on Ieyasu's shoulders clenched slightly as Caelum took a deep breath. "Y-you couldn't stop her from running. Its not your fault, Ieyasu."

Ieyasu was certain if he didn't have an image to maintain he would have cried.

"Nagi?" A voice called out making the group look up at the doctor who exited the intensive care unit. Ieyasu got up carefully feeling a little dizzy as Caelum gripped his arm in support walking them over to the doctor. The old man smiled at them kindly before he sighed.

"We managed to get her into a safer area but the girl's organs weren't in any shape to be saved. Her eye is also beyond repair. If a family member donates organs she can be saved. But at this rate she isn't going to make it into tomorrow."

Ieyasu's stomach dropped to his feet. Nagi wasn't going to make it. He wasn't the girls family and even if he could give the organs he didn't know the girl enough to get to accept. She was going to die. There was a sigh from behind them making the group look at the couple who were behind Ieyasu and Caelum.

Reborn, Colonello and Lal were watching from a distance.

"Is there really nothing else?" The older man asked. Ieyasu looked at them in confusion.

"I'm Nagi's mother and this is her father." The woman said politely.

"Father? Don't start dragging me into this woman." The man bit out sharply as an irritated gaze fell on the woman's face. Ieyasu felt a swirl of emotions gazing at the couple.

If these were her parents, would they save her?

"You're her parents? W-will you save her?" The blonde asked a hopeful feeling that small feeling burst through his chest.

It was all shattered at the grimace on Nagi's mothers face.

"That child was always a strange one. She never made any friends. I never felt like her mother for all the years she's been at the house!"

That hope was quickly turning into anger.

"Quiet, she might hear you." The other man said to his wife. She brushed off her complaints while pinning Ieyasu down with a glare.

"Does it matter? I doubt you want to give in any organs, you big brute. Weren't you telling me just last week Nagi would fetch a good price at that whore house in the yakuza?"

Ieyasu's hands clenched into fists. How could they call themselves parents?

This was... This was just cruel!

The older male blushed while glaring at his wife. "Don't start that shit! You're the one who wanted her to begin with! Your damn brother brought her to us! That girl is not my child!"

"What? Do you think I wanted to bring her in? If it wasn't for my brother you'd be falling behind in debt! That girl makes enough money cleaning in that skimpy outfit-!"

Ieyasu was reaching his breaking point until a loud slap was heard and the woman was left stuttering and clutching her cheek.

Lal stood tall and proud in front of Nagi's mother her glare making everyone in the room step back. The doctor looked completely apalled but wasn't making a move to stop the angry ex-COMSUBIN member.

"I've heard enough out of you, you bitch! There's a girl dying in the other room and all you can think about is yourself! People like you make me sick!" Lal was furious and if it wasn't for Colonello who grabbed her by the waist Ieyasu was certain she would have killed the older lady.

"Serves you right." Nagi's father muttered from the side. Caelum had grabbed Ieyasu to hold him back from beating the crap out of the man.

To everyone's surprise the man was punched in the face courtesy of Reborn.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't have a single idea who Nagi is. But it would be troublesome if my student kicked your face in and yes, I mean both of you." The hitman said calmly while flexing his wrist and stared at Caelum and Ieyasu with knowing eyes.

The doctor smiled cheerfully before clapping his hands.

"Now that that's all sorted out, get the hell out of my hospital." The old man said giving a pointed glare to the couple laying on the floor. Once the offending couple was gone the doctor put a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry about Nagi. If there was something I could do, I'd do it. The least I can do for you is to visit her. I'll try putting her on the list of organ donors but by the time we would receive a shipment, she'll most likely be dead." He said giving a sympathetic smile. Ieyasu couldn't find it in him to smile.

He felt exhausted.

"I'd like to see her." With a nod the doctor had opened the door and let the two teenagers inside. Nagi looked horrible with wires and tubes on every inch of her body. Ieyasu felt the same jabbing in his head as he took a shaky breath and fell to his knees beside her bed. Caelum silently stood beside him before looking at the girl curiously.

"I'm sorry Nagi. I wish I had known you better. I could have helped you out." Ieyasu said honestly. Caelum reached forward to touch the girls hand. When he came into contact with her he immediately jerked back making Ieyasu look at him curiously. Caelum shook his head slightly before Ieyasu looked back into the girls face and sighed.

"Nagi."

* * *

The older woman shook back in fear as the scythe was pressed to her throat sharply.

"My dear sister, I brought you back dear Nagi because you asked for her and you shun her. Ah, but not only that. You seem to have lost another something I entrusted to you."

The lady paled at the man in front of her as she took a shaky breath.

"Oi, that's enough. Are you going to see her or not?" A voice said said with an annoyed edge to it as the man lowered his scythe slightly.

"This is the last time you will ever hear of me and the girl. If I find you anywhere my niece and nephew I won't hesitate to kill you." With a final glare the man let his scythe dissolve into mist before turning to follow his annoying colleague.

"Family reunions, cute things aren't they, Daemon?"

The purple haired man growled at the other before continuing his walk down the hall in a quick walk.

"G, if you want to die, continue talking." He said in a fake sweet voice as the pink haired male smirked in response his red eyes giving him a smug look.

"Or should I say Gabriel, such a sweet name." Daemon teased as G shot him a scathing look. The illusionist reached the intensive care unit and walking to the door where an old man was currently walking out of.

"Is that Nagi Dokuro's room?" He asked as the elder male smiled sadly.

"Yes, and who might you be?" The doctor asked kindly while taking in the similar looks. Daemon frowned but answered the question anyways.

"I'm Daemon Rokudo, her uncle. How is she?" The doctor sighed wearily and gestured for them to enter the room.

"She is missing a few organs and she won't make it into tomorrow morning. I'm sorry. There isn't anything I could do without a donor."

Daemon frowned and rubbed him temples. "I can't donate. I have the wrong blood type." He muttered before he took in the glance of his broken niece. He took off one of his gloves and placed a hand on the girls forehead the frown on his face deepening.

"I'm sorry." The doctor repeated. Daemon sighed and stared at the doctor. "Give me a list of the organs missing and G will escort you out."

The man blinked in surprise as G glowered at Daemon. "I'm not your fucking servant, alright? What are you going to do anyways?"

Daemon pursed his lips before leaning over to kiss the girls forehead.

"I'm going to save her."

* * *

Tsuna stared up at the wide blue sky before feeling a frown tug on his lips.

Where on earth was he?

He sat up and looked around the grassy room in confusion. Before he could stand a familiar laugh echoed from behind him. He whirled around and met the amused mismatched gaze of Mukuro.

"Mukuro? Didn't you have enough fun stalking my dreams?" Tsuna said with a frown while crossing his legs and looking at the older illusionist.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsunayoshi! You were the one who sought me out." He exclaimed cheerfully before sitting down in front of the brunet and smiling. Tsuna stared at him in confusion before Mukuro sighed, taking that as his cue to explain.

"The only one in current contact with me is my sister. It seems you came in contact with her and stole the connection. Congratulations Tsunayoshi! I am now tied with you forever!"

The ending had been completely ignored by Tsuna who decided to pull out the fake grass in the dream. "Sister? You mean Nagi? The girl who got in the car accident?"

Mukuro was silent as he brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"Yeah, I saw that in her mind before you closed the connection. But don't worry about her, someone just finished saving her life. Let's talk about you though!" He said as Tsuna looked at him with warm brown eyes.

"Mukuro, if you're worried about your sister you don't have to hide it. We've known each other for a few years already. If you want me to look over her, I won't mind."

Mukuro smiled softly before reaching over to rake a hand through the Brunet's locks. "Its alright Tsuna. She's in good hands now. I don't need to worry anymore."

Tsuna smiled softly before reaching up to grab Mukuro's hand. "I just realized it but you were hiding something from me weren't you? Now that your connection is with me I can see it."

Mukuro paused his eyes widening as he looked behind him and smiled sadly at the sight. It was him, suspended in a tub of water.

"Vindince. Why are you in Vindince, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked softly as the purple haired teen released their hands and faced him with a playful pout.

"Some stupid problem with a mafia family. Don't worry your pretty little head over it, though. I'll be out soon. But let's focus on you. Because now I can see everything you hid from me before. I want to know what's behind that big door over there!" Mukuro exclaimed childishly as he stood up and dragged Tsuna with him.

The grassy area around them started to die as they approached the deeper pieces of Tsuna mind. The door was thick and huge, chained together with a huge lock with thorns and spikes. Mukuro whistled as they approached it. "You really don't want people going through this. Good protection!"

He was going to touch it but was stopped by Tsuna who suddenly dragged him back a few steps.

"Don't... I don't want it to be opened." The brunet said firmly. Mukuro frowned before looking at his smaller companion.

"Well I think that was pretty obvious by the chains and thorns, Tsuna. Aren't you curious at all? These kind of doors in someone's mind mean you had problems as a child."

The teasing edge in his voice rewarded him with a pinch from an angry tuna fish.

"I'm not curious. There's a reason its chained and I don't want to know about it at all."

Mukuro gave a depressed sigh before smiling at the brunet and messing up his hair. "When you need it to be opened, give me a call. Right now I want to visit those memories of you as a little assassin! Oh you were so cute!"

He gushed giving an amused smirk at the blushing boy who let himself get dragged away.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys and u never really liked Chrome's parents~ **

**If any if you are R27 fans I posted two one-shots for them. Thank you hope you enjoyed!~**


	10. Skylarks, Tuna fish, and mafia bosses!

**A/N: I apologize for missing updates last week. These next three chapters I'll post were hard to come out with since they were connected. Well 11 and 12 are. I had written 11 a week ago but realized it wouldn't fit the plot and I couldn't use it so I had to rewrite eleven. I also can not write action battle scenes. So I'm having trouble with that, any tips you guys can give me. Criticism is appreciated for chapter twelve that has the battle scenes. Hope you enjoy these updates! **

**Also! I'm getting close to 100 reviews!xD I'm like giddy bout it lol. So, my 100th reviewer, I want to give you a treat! Whoever I receive as my 100 will get the chance to ask me to make a one-shot of anything they want. Romance or no romance, humor of angst. Up to you:) **

**Okay, I'll add more explanations next chapter because it might cause confusion:) enjoy!**

* * *

The 15 year old boy looked up in surprise at his two companions walking into the room.

"You guys traveled together? That's really weird." He said simply before dodging a well aimed fork.

"Shove it cow brat. Has the French idiot come back?"

The boy pouted before plucking the fork out of his chair and closing his book.

"No, Asari isn't back either. Both of them are tending to family crap. Ah! And the priest had business a few towns over." The pink haired male took a seat on the bed as a sigh was heard from the last person in the room. Daemon stared at the green haired teen before walking to the window.

"At this rate he'll be impossible to find. Don't you have the special boss radar?" He asked turning to the pink haired male who was suddenly glaring at him.

"It wasn't a radar you melon-head!" G calmed down as he reached for a cigarette and lighter. "We can't do anything until Alaude comes back with the information we need."

The green haired boy frowned as he leaned forward in his seat. He rubbed his chin in thought before replying, "Hey, you think he's waiting for us? We haven't seen him in along time and we don't know what kind of life he's living now or who's his family."

Daemon tossed a random book at the boy before smirking. "Don't tell me you're doubting that idiot. He may have been a retard but his one good quality was his love for his family."

"Stop throwing things damn it! I'm paying for this room!" Lampo exclaimed in distain while rubbing his forehead. The door slammed open causing a mixed reaction to the occupants in the room. Daemon pulled out a scythe while G reached for a gun from god knows where. Lampo ducked behind the bed with a squeak of surprise.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Its just me!" Asari had his hands raised with a nervous smile on his face as G growled in annoyance. Daemon's scythe disappeared but he made sure to kick a nearby book at the cowardly boy hiding behind the bed.

"Asari, I should just kill you." G hissed as Asari walked in wearily.

"Now, now G, if you do that you won't learn what I've gathered." This sparked curiosity as Asari stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled weakly. "Turns out the assassin of the Giglio Nero family is here along with the greatest hitman ever, Reborn."

* * *

Caelum sneezed in the middle of class making Ieyasu, Gokudera, and Takeshi look back in curiosity. Ieyasu snickered slightly at the confused face of his friend.

"Sawada!" The teacher snapped making the blonde snap forward in shock. The teacher was glaring at him before returning to his lesson. Ieyasu gave a small groan while picking up his pencil.

"He's not sick Gokudera." Ieyasu deadpanned as the silver haired bomber looked up from his notes. He was currently trying to figure out what illness Caelum had and after Ieyasu heard cancer he decided to state the obvious and save Caelum.

"He isn't? But Decimo a sneeze could be a symptom to a terrible disease! We can't lose Caelum!" He exclaimed in exaggeration. Ieyasu wasn't sure how to respond to that but apparently Takeshi did.

The baseball player threw his arm around the bombers shoulders and laughed happily, "It could just mean someone was talking about him! I heard from dad it was a superstition!"

"Don't be an idiot! That's not scientifically based!" Gokudera exclaimed in disdain while stretching himself away from Takeshi.

"Um, it could just mean Caelum has allergies?" Ieyasu suggested making the other two stare at him momentarily. Caelum chuckled softly before turning away trying to hide his smile. Takeshi smiled before jumping up to wrap Caelum in a hug. Gokudera was immediately trying to pull them apart saying 'the great Caelum is to awesome for you, baseball idiot!' Ieyasu stared at his friends before laughing feeling relief in his chest as he let out the feeling of unease he had been carrying since yesterday.

Life continued on and no matter what happened he could count on these three to be the constant in his life. At his laughter Caelum gave the blonde a knowing smile as Gokudera tried to wrestle him out of Takeshi's hold.

"Stupid Ieyasu! Stupid Caelum!" A childish voice said as the blonde turned down the street to see Takuto and Lambo running towards them. Takuto crashed into Ieyasu in a hug nearly tipping them over. Lambo launched himself at Caelum but the hooded boy managed to move his head making Lambo crash into Gokudera.

"C-Cow brat! Let go!" The silver haired teen said trying to get Lambo off his face.

"Ieyasu! You got a letter today! Mom said to give it to you since we heard you guys coming down the street." Takuto said while refusing to let the blonde go. He did release him somewhat in order to reach into his pocket and grab a purple colored letter.

"Here you go!" Ieyasu shuffled Takuto to his hip before opening the letter while ignoring the pleas and laughter from Takeshi and Gokudera. Caelum had come forward to peek over Ieyasu's shoulder.

_Ieyasu,_  
_This is Nagi. I want to thank you for being there to defend me and get me help during the accident. My uncle has returned from aboard and I'll be going with him to search for my brother. He managed to help save my life and I'm thankful for what he's done. I'm sure we'll meet again and when we do I'll make sure to thank you properly. I have changed my name and if you ever want to reach me in an emergency it will be Chrome Rokudo. Thank you Ieyasu._  
_Chrome_

Ieyasu was silent for a few moments before smiling in relief. He looked up at the sky while ignoring the crying and screaming as Caelum put a hand on his shoulder and Takuto buried his face into his stomach.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Clear your mind and take in even breaths." Reborn said softly while Ieyasu tried to even his breathing. Reborn was sitting cross legged in front of him while Tsuna sat beside him doing exactly what Reborn had told Ieyasu to do.

"Okay, now reach in to take the dying will flame. It might take awhile but search." The hitman said sternly. He stared at the blonde for any signs of distress but was rewarded with none. From beside him Tsuna let a little sigh as the familiar sky flames appeared on his forehead. Reborn had trained the boy when he was younger and knew everything about his style. Tsuna was quick on his feet and his sky flames were unnaturally pure.

He hardly used his dying will mode because of his own style in work. When Reborn had first seen the sky flames he had been appalled and even more shocked when the child used sky flames the same way a certain vongola boss did. He had brushed it off because he remembered the incident with Xanxus. The son of Nonno had the flame of wrath from the second vongola boss but it had been a coincidence since Reborn knew Xanxus had been adopted.

He was brought back to reality when a flame appeared on Ieyasu's forehead . The blonde was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes to reveal orange orbs.

"Good. For today I want you to maintain that state. Watch Caelum, it'll help focus your mind." The blonde did as told while Tsuna pushed Reborn over slightly so he could be seated in front of Ieyasu. Tsuna revealed his own bright orange eyes as he held Ieyasu's gaze. The blondes breathing started to even out as the panting slowed and he stayed perfectly silent and calm.

Reborn nodded to himself while keeping his gaze focused on the flame on his forehead. The room was deathly silent until Reborn reached to nudge Tsuna over slightly. Ieyasu's concentration broke slightly as he tried to keep the form on without using Tsuna as a marker. It had taken a little longer but he managed to pull it off.

"Alright, that's good. You can relax."

Tsuna stared down before relaxing his posture and letting the flame die out once more. His bangs covered over his eyes again as he leaned back slightly. That made Reborn curious but didn't dwell on it when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Ieyasu as the flame died out and his eyes turned a soft blue again.

"That's tiring." He muttered before throwing himself on his back and taking in deep breaths. Reborn smirked before standing up.

"We're not done yet. Get up, we'll finish this lesson outside. Colonello and Lal should be arriving soon and Bianchi took your mom and the kids out for lunch." The hitman explained while the blonde groaned and got up after reaching over to help Tsuna up. As if on cue, a crash was heard from the backyard along with a string of curses. Reborn clicked the door open in time to see Lal holding the blonde in a chokehold her cheeks flushed.

"Chaos." He greeted in amusement as Ieyasu yawned from beside him. Lal released the blonde before walking over with a glare.

"If you wanted to show this brat how to fight like that you should have called Fon over."

Tsuna had pushed Ieyasu forward with a small smirk before looking up at Reborn.

"Do I start?" He asked while jumping on the lawn looking excited. Reborn felt a small smile tilt on his lips as he reached for the tip of his fedora to bring it down.

"Caelum will be taking charge of Ieyasu's training. Fon is busy with his student and I haven't been able to get ahold of him." With that said Tsuna brought Ieyasu into the open and reached into his back pocket for a spare pair of gloves. Over the years Tsuna had remembered to constantly bring over extra items and gloves managed to be a necessity along with bandages.

"We're going to do hand to hand so put these on and I'll explain the basic forms." Ieyasu shrugged not sure what to expect as he slipped on the gloves and waited. Lal and Colonello stood beside Reborn already certain in the boys methods of teaching. Tsuna had been on a teaching job with Reborn once before and basic defense was one thing Reborn had let Tsuna handle.

"Give me your hand." Tsuna said blankly as Ieyasu gave him a hand with alight hesitation. The blonde gave a yelp as Tsuna picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

The hooded assassin smirked as he leaned over Ieyasu's face. "Lesson one: Don't listen to what your opponent tells you to do, it will never end well."

* * *

It had been three days since Caelum decided to start teaching him and he realized he forgot something extremely important. It had been at least three months since Reborn and Caelum arrived and he hasn't had time to chase off bullies. The exact moment he had remembered he felt a shiver run down his back. He wasn't obligated to do what he did but there was a respect and promise he had mixed into his job.

He hadn't seen that person in quite awhile either. That's probably while he felt anxious while walking to school again. His little group was loud again and Caelum was wrapped up in his phone. Takeshi and Gokudera were having a one sided argument again. It was completely peaceful until something jerked his mind and he jumped. He was surprised to find Caelum had jumped just as fast as he did.

In the ground a bright shinny tonfa was stuck in the dirt.

"Ieyasu Sawada, for crowding and breaking a promise I shall bite you to death." In front of the two boys was none other then Hibari Kyoya, the scariest person in Namimori.

"W-Wait Kyoya, I can explain!" The blonde said as he waved his arms around in panic. Gokudera and Takeshi were immediately by his side but he did notice Takeshi looked more wary then before. His happy grin was off and he realized this had made Caelum alert.

"I don't have time to listen to you, herbivore." The black haired prefect snapped, his steel gray eyes glaring the blonde down as he presented brand new tonfas in his hands.

"Aw shit."

Ieyasu had dodged quickly from the incoming blow as Gokudera cried out and reached for his trusty dynamite. Hibari made another strike while Ieyasu was distracted with his friends. It nicked his cheek and made Hibari glare fiercely. If there was one thing the prefect hated it was missing a target he should have been able to hit three months back. Ieyasu thanked Reborn, Caelum, Lal's, Colonello, and Bianchi's tutoring silently.

There was a soft click before something sprang in between the blonde and the skylark, halting the tonfa from hitting him in what would have been a fatal area. Caelum blocked the tonfa with his forearm as he reached to his belt and pulled out a hidden knife. To Ieyasu's amazement, Caelum drove Hibari back and brought distance between them once more as the skylark went rigid.

"Uh, I've been a little busy Kyoya. I'm sorry." Ieyasu said stupidly while scratching the back of his head. Caelum lifted a hand to stop the blondes pathetic rambling before tilting his head to the side at Hibari.

"Kyoya, Fon's nephew." The prefect tossed another tonfa at the hooded boy but Ieyasu swore he saw a pink blush on his pale face.

"Caelum Giglio Nero. I shouldn't be surprised to see you in town after the blonde idiot neglected his duties." The prefect said cooly as Caelum caught the tonfa and smirked.

"It's good to see you too, Kyoya." Caelum muttered before walking forward and handing the tonfa back to the prefect.

"Sawada, if you don't continue your duties I will call our deal off." Hibari said calmly while walking over to the blonde glaring.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. Caelum's been teaching me and I haven't had time to do anything." The skylark analyzed the younger boy before looking over his shoulder to the other.

"How long?"

Caelum had went to Gokudera who was being held back by Takeshi but looked up briefly to Hibari, "3 days."

Hibari turned on his heels but Ieyasu caught the smirk on his face before he left. "Its improvement but he still needs work. I want him to be able to face me in 3 weeks." Ieyasu stuttered in surprise at the prefects words before Caelum tossed his book bag at him.

It was official, Ieyasu wasn't going to live past 15.

* * *

Ieyasu had known Hibari since they were kids. Ieyasu had been the only child to never run away from the other and although it wasn't a well known fact Hibari had been the first one to protect him from an older bully. Of course the prefect from today would never admit to it. Hibari had been older by a year and had taken control of Namimori's disciplinary committee after his older brother had graduated and left. Rumor said Hibari's brother had been just as scary but hadn't used brute force unless completely necessary.

But the other Hibari had left after highschool and became a police officer in Italy. Ieyasu had learned that little bit of information from Hibari himself.

They had made a promise, since Ieyasu refused to enter the disciplinary committee, that the blonde would take care of the kids from classmates while Hibari took care of the more obvious trouble makers.

Ieyasu felt bad he hadn't been able to keep the promise and hoped the skylark would forgive him.

* * *

Tsuna had met the skylark during Fon's yearly visits to his family. He had been starting out at the age of 8 when Hibari met him in Namimori shrine with Fon. Hibari had been 9 and his older brother was the age of 14. Relations with family was hard for the arcobaleno but Fon wanted to make sure his brothers children were adjusting and were alive and healthy.

No one bothered to question his decision and as far as Tsuna knew after the curse was broken Fon had called up his remaining family in hopes to tell them the news. Tsuna wasn't sure how old any of the Arcobaleno were but he was pretty sure they were old. Apparently Fon was still in a baby form before Hibari and his brother had been born and the Arcobaleno's younger brother had just turned 14.

Tsuna wouldn't meet the older Hibari brother until he was 13.


	11. Who's Asari Ugetsu?

**A/N: hey again!:D okay this is a two part chapter thing. This chapter is in Ieyasu's point of view or.. More like in the point of view as the people in Namimori. Tsuna's view will be shown in the next chapter. So the endings will be similar:) enjoy!**

* * *

"What's so great about Caelum, anyways?" Takeshi asked as the three of them walked to class. Ieyasu tilted his head at that. Gokudera ignored the fact Takeshi was the one to ask as he clasped his hands together and gave a loving gaze at the sky, "What's so great? Caelum has been trained to be a hitman since he was 5! And not just that, but by the most strongest people in the world!"

Ieyasu had heard that information before and tried to picture what he was doing as a five year old. The memories were completely blank to him.

"When he first came out to the world he was 8 and he was rumored to be a freelance assassin who wore a pitch black cape. No one ever saw his face." Gokudera switched his tone of adoration into mystery. He added to the effect by making strange hand signs. Takeshi laughed while bringing his hands behind his head.

"Wow, so in the game Caelum's a hardcore assassin?"

"IT'S NOT A GAME!" Was the immediate response from Gokudera as Ieyasu rolled his eyes and opened the door to class where Caelum was sitting on the desk by the window with a cellphone open. He left the two bickering behind him as he jogged over to the brunet who looked a little peeved.

"Don't talk, stay silent for a minute." Caelum said automatically as Ieyasu slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Ever since that time in the hospital, Caelum had started to open up and speak. Ieyasu hadn't managed to escape getting teased by his tutors since then. Caelum signed as he messed with his bangs and glared out the window and finally turned around to face him.

"Okay, I'm good."

Ieyasu smiled as he lowered his hand. Before he could speak something hit him in the back of his head making him cry out and whirl around. He was met with steel Gray eyes of a head prefect before he slammed the classroom door closed. Gokudera stuttered after him as Takeshi laughed and held him back.

"What was that about?" The assassin asked sounding way to amused. The blonde frowned while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, he's been doing it all week. Since he isn't trying to kill me my intuition doesn't act up. Its a little annoying. Anyways, what's wrong?" He explained looking for an exit on the conversation(since they were little Hibari showed affection through pain. The only possible conclusion Ieyasu could come up with was that he was being forgiven in payments).

"Well..." The other boy kicked his legs for a moment before looking at the anxious blonde. "I'm being reassigned. It started a little earlier today, reason I missed first half of school..."

* * *

_Tsuna yawned loudly before reaching for the coffee mug while side stepping a passed out Colonello. Reborn held a gun in his hand from the other side of the kitchen, his shirt unbuttoned and hair messed up. _

_"Its seriously way to early." The brunet grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Reborn glared at him before slamming the gun on the table and kicking the blonde on the floor. _

_"Don't sneak into my room when I'm asleep. Let this be a lesson to all of you." The hitman growled before taking pleasure in torturing his colleague. Tsuna sighed before taking in the coffee with a small smile. A buzzing made him look to the side where an innocent black phone was ringing. _

_"Reborn, phone." The brunet said casually as the hitman stalked over and snapped it open. Before he could manage a hello a loud "ARE YOU AWAKE, REBORN?!" was coming out of the phone. The tick mark on the dark haired mans face grew as he clenched the phone tightly. Tsuna winced at the tiny cracks he was hearing. _

_"How else am I going to answer the phone if I'm not, you blonde idiot!" Reborn snapped before reaching for his gun. Tsuna knew Reborn wasn't a morning person and this was still considered a good morning compared to others(the worst experience he had in his life was when Skull woke up Reborn and they had to come up with money to repair the street the hitman had destroyed). With quick thinking he grabbed the coffee pot before trading items with Reborn and placing the cellphone to his ear as the hitman took a quick gulp._

_ "Reborn is unavailable. State your business with me." Tsuna said professionally his voice deepening as Reborn enjoyed his coffee in silence. _

_"Caelum? Perfect! I've got a job for you! Vongola Nonno requested for your presence in Italy in days time. CEDEF is requesting you along with Colonello and Lal." The man exclaimed loudly as Tsuna grabbed his coffee and took a sip. _

_"My direct mission is with Reborn. I will need complete certification in order to be reassigned. You do have the paper work don't you?" _

_Ietmitsu completely sobered at his harsh tone as he cleared his throat. "Of course. Vongola Nonno ordered Reborn to remain in Namimori and oversee Ieyasu's training while you be transfered to us for a side mission before you can return to join Reborn again. Right now our men are tied and Nonno trusts you enough to do this favor for_ him._" _

_Tsuna winced slightly at the ending of his speech. Nonno requested it personally meaning if he refused he was going to be abused by the damn family and he'd rather not go against the most powerful family out there. There was also the fact most of his own family worked for Vongola willingly._

_ "Fax the details." He stated before snapping the phone shut and sliding it over the counter. He glowered at Reborn before ducking from the pillow being thrown at him by Lal who just woke up._

* * *

"Oh, so that's why Reborn wasn't in this morning." Ieyasu blurted the minute school ended and Caelum told him his tale of being reassigned.

"How long are you going to be gone?" The blonde asked innocently as they made there way to the Sawada house. Gokudera had been picked up by his sister while Takeshi said he had family over and had to go home right away. Ieyasu didn't mind that much. He would prefer his friends not seeing him get his ass kicked by a brunet shorter then him.

"Don't know. Reborn will let me know since he was in charge of finding out the details." Caelum stated innocently. Ieyasu looked back towards the street while feeling a weird feeling in his stomach. It was going to be weird without Caelum beside him and watching over him.

"Caelum." A voice said making the blonde jump in surprise before turning around. Reborn was walking over calmly, with Leon perched on his shoulder. "I got the details. Return to base and leave. Lal and Colonello are waiting for you at base."

The blonde looked at Caelum feeling the sad feeling well in his stomach. He smiled at the hooded boy who had gripped his backpack strap tighter.

"Ah, alright. I'll be back as soon as possible. Ieyasu, don't slack off and I wish you luck." The assassin turned walking towards the hitman who had grabbed Leon. Ieyasu frowned in confusion before rubbing the back of his head.

"Wish me luck? For what?"

"For my training, idiot-Ieyasu."

A green gun was pointed in between his eyes as the blonde squeaked and ducked from the bullet. The next three hours were spent with a trigger happy teenager and a screaming blonde the thought of Caelum in the back of their minds.

* * *

Takeshi let out a little sigh before throwing himself onto his bed. Two weeks and he was still here. He knew better then to be mad Asari had come home but a nagging feeling in his head told him Asari had different motives. But it wasn't just that. He had the feeling Asari and his father were hiding something from him. He closed his eyes hoping for a nap until some knocked on his door.

"Takeshi, dad wants us to head out on deliveries." The older Yamamoto said with a small smile. Takeshi sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair before smiling and nodding. Why was the world constantly trying to pin him to his brother? They gathered the orders and left a grinning Tsuyoshi behind to tend to a flock of customers.

Asari didn't talk much but continued to smile despite the slightly awkward tension between them. Takeshi enjoyed the time spent with Asari. It was better then finally getting down to the problem and talking. He was usually easygoing but even he understood the boundaries between people.

"This is the last one." Asari said while shifting the bag on his shoulder and walking behind Takeshi smiling. The baseball player gave another smile before taking the lead. The silence was slightly comfortable. With a shaky smile Asari decided to start up conversation.

"So, how did you and Caelum meet?" It was a simple question that Takeshi deemed harmless.

Takeshi smiled up at the sky while pondering on what to say, "Caelum saved my life when I slipped on the roof. Then he asked me to join in his mafia game."

Takeshi smiled at his brother until he realized the serious look in his blue eyes. The baseball player swallowed nervously while coming to a stop.

"He asked you to join the game? Why would you join it?" Asari asked giving his complete focus to Takeshi who looked slightly confused. It was just a game. Even if Gokudera claimed it wasn't, Takeshi couldn't believe it was real. Something in the back of his head was screaming at his obliviousness. Ieyasu was going to be the tenth Vongola boss and Takeshi, Gokudera, and Caelum were his subordinates. It seemed like a good game and Gokudera was so enthusiastic with his dangerous fireworks!

"Ieyasu and Caelum saved my life. I would do anything they asked." Takeshi said honestly. Asari pulled back with a small confused expression.

"Ieyasu?"

"Ugetsu!" A voice cried out making the older Yamamoto's body go rigid before he turned to the group of men walking their way. Takeshi stared in complete confusion.

Who was Ugetsu?

"Seems like our sources were right. The famous Asari Ugetsu was in Namimori!" The older man with slicked back hair said with a snicker. His eyes landed on Takeshi who was beyond confused. His dark green eyes lightened dangerously making Asari step forward to grasp the arm of his little brother.

"Brothers? The swordsman has a little brother living in Namimori Japan. How amusing."

Takeshi took one look at his brother and felt something clench in his chest. Asari's eyes were narrowed the easy going smile completely gone as he reached for the object on his bag, one arm holding Takeshi firmly placing himself protectively in front of him. It reminded him of his younger years when Asari protected him from older bullies.

He didn't want to admit it but he thought Asari didn't feel protective over him since he left. He felt mad at the thought his brother wasn't as close as before. Now that it was back the tug of familiarity was back.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Asari ordered his voice firm and demanding. In one long gracious movement, a silver katana was unsheathed from his back. The other men reached for their own weapons as Asari pulled himself protectively in front of Takeshi. The baseball player was thrown back by his brother as gun shots went off and his brother moved expertly with the blade.

Takeshi was in a state of shock.

He couldn't hear anything as he focused on the back of his older brother. Of his only brother as he attacked the men without an ounce of fear. He did it all while keeping a stance of protection in front of Takeshi. Takeshi felt a sick feeling of realization strike inside him as he clenched a hand over his chest.

The Takeshi who didn't take life as a simple joke sprung to life as he recognized the graceful movements of his brother.

He was practiced in the blade.

He was holding a dangerous aura.

His brother was going by the name Asari Ugetsu.

* * *

Ieyasu blinked away sleep from his eyes as he heard a click come from Reborn's direction. The hitman was laying on his back on the floor while playing with a customized gun. On the side of the gun, a name was carved in professionally. The hitman had shrugged out of his coat earlier and his hat was laying beside him with Leon happily crawling around the mans chest.

In all honesty, it was quiet without Caelum(which was strange since Caelum never really made any noise to begin with) Ieyasu could feel Reborn's irritation at Caelum being taken away, and he could relate. Ieyasu got used to Caelum's constant presence beside him. Caelum was a mysterious person but he cared about those close to him dearly. Ieyasu remembered the time Caelum would sit up beside him and just listen to everything the blonde had to say.

Caelum accepted everything around him and it made Ieyasu smile brightly. The blonde turned back to his book with a small smile before remembering the first session he had with Caelum after the Nagi incident. Caelum had been his anchor during his struggle in keeping his hyper dying will mode on. Caelum was always going to be a mystery to him but he could still remember the first time he saw the assassins eyes. They were a burning orange color and he was pretty sure they weren't Caelum's real eye color. He decided he'd ask Reborn for some details.

"Reborn, are Caelum's eyes really orange?"

The hitman peered up from petting Leon to look at his student.

"No. His eyes take on the orange color when he goes into hyper dying will mode. Just like yours do."

Ieyasu nodded at that before cocking his head to the side with a small smile. "If they're not orange, what color are they?"

Ieyasu stared in amazement as Reborn actually gave a small smile. He quickly covered up the smile with his hand but was unable to hide the amusement in his eyes. The blonde felt like he was being mocked but knew better then to bring it up to Reborn. He didn't need any more bruises thank-you-very-much!

"Its a secret idiot-Ieyasu. Maybe you'll figure it out later." The blonde frowned before turning back to his book in annoyance.

What the hell did that mean?

* * *

Gokudera had thought he made it clear that he didn't like the baseball idiot, Takeshi. Takeshi was to easy going and he constantly found himself doubting Reborn's decision in letting the idiot join Ieyasu's family. He respected Reborn but what could he possibly gain by letting a baseball idiot into the family?! He thought he had made it pretty clear to Takeshi that he didn't like him.

That's why he was surprised the idiot had the nerve to come to his house at nearly midnight and smile like nothing was wrong.

How did he even get his apartment number?

Takeshi was wearing a blue hoodie with a smile on his face. Gokudera got ready to slam the door in his face until Tales hi decided to speak.

"Can you tell me who Asari Ugetsu is?"

The silver haired bomber clenched the door in suspicion as he caught the look on Takeshi's face. The smile had disappeared and was replaced with a firm determined frown. His warm brown eyes were lit up in alight turmoil as Gokudera felt his tongue click in annoyance before he stepped aside to let the baseball player in. Gokudera was dressed in a regular white muscle shirt with blue plaid pajama bottoms, he wasn't about to stand outside in the cold to explain something like this to Takeshi.

"What brought this on?" Gokudera asked innocently as Takeshi stood in his tiny living room with a curious expression on.

"You know about the mafia, right? You're the only one I could think of that would know that name." The smile was back on his face but the bomber could see how forced it was. Takeshi sat on the couch before looking at the ring on his finger. It was a blue styled ring looking identical to the one Gokudera was currently wearing. It was the ring Caelum had given to them during his last trip to the arcade.

"Asari Ugetsu is a young free lance assassin who is rumored to have taken up the spot of the worlds greatest swordsmen Tsuyoshi."

He did his research on Asari because of his involvement in the mafia. But his idiotic older brother had also made him curious about Asari. He respected the famous swordsmen as much as he respected Reborn and Caelum. He came back to reality when he realized Takeshi's body had frozen up and his eyes were gazing at the coffee table in blank surprise.

"Tsuyoshi?" The baseball player let out a small laugh before covering his face with his hand.

"Asari? God I'm an idiot. This whole time..." He trailed off before looking at Gokudera with pained brown eyes. Gokudera felt a frown tug on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He hated Takeshi.

He shouldn't feel like comforting the idiot like a friend would.

"Gokudera... How much is true about Ieyasu and Caelum? The mafia games?" His voice was shaky and Gokudera knew the wrong answer would break the baseball player. He chewed on his lip before staring into the others eyes with a slight glare.

"Haven't you been listening you idiot? Everything's true! Ieyasu is going to become Vongola Decimo and Caelum is a strong famous assassin!"

Takeshi didn't answer as he cupped his hands on the side of his face and stared at the small living room. After a moment of silence the brown haired male got up and looked at Gokudera with a calm expression.

"Then that means Ieyasu and Caelum need me to be strong for them. So that's what'll do!" Gokudera stuttered in shock as the taller male jumped up and ran to the door before throwing it open.

He looked over his shoulder to smile brightly at the bomber, "Thank you so much for helping me, Gokudera! Thanks to you I can start to help my friends out!"

"I DID NOT HELP! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, BASEBALL IDIOT!"

He hated Takeshi, but he still felt glad the baseball idiot managed to get over his little problem.

* * *

Reborn sidestepped the attack Ieyasu had tried to deliver. The blonde jumped back while wiping the side of his face where sweat had started to get her. His orange fiery gaze was looking Reborn over again and the hitman gave an amused smirk. They had been sparing for over two hours and Reborn hadn't broken a sweat. From where they were practicing, Takuto was keeping Lambo entertained as Bianchi lay on her stomach in a skimpy bikini.

She was giving him those sultry eyes as if asking him to join her. He was trying to let her down gently but Bianchi was a firm and stubborn woman. Reborn ducked from a kick and quickly quickened his own movements to dodge the blondes punches. He was getting quicker. It seemed his hyper intuition was starting to pick up on his movements.

Hyper intuition wasn't something to take lightly. Only the descendants of Vongola Primo had the famous and strong intuition. If Ieyasu mastered his intuition then he'd become as strong as the first Vongola boss. Reborn grabbed the blondes wrist to check his students reaction speed. The blondes eyes widened before he turned his heel and tried to land a kick. Of course he didn't hit his target and ended up on the ground with Reborn holding him down with his foot.

But Reborn clearly saw Ieyasu's progress. Before he could mock the younger boy a shrill ring made him look up and reach for Leon, who turned into a cellphone. He ignored Ieyasu's protests in favor for answering the personal call. Only a select few knew the number to his Leon cell. He had his original cellphone in the house but Leon was for emergency cases only. It set him on edge as he pressed the talk button and pressed it to his ear.

"Chaos."

"Reborn, we have a little problem." Tsuna said hesitantly as Reborn felt the familiar worry and fear settle into his stomach. Tsuna always managed to get a reaction out the hitman. Tsuna had a special place in his heart and after hearing those words from Tsuna, he couldn't help the nervous feeling he felt.

"Vongola Nonno was unable to stop Xanxus' escape. He's going straight to Japan for Ieyasu and Ietmitsu whose on his way home. He's carrying the rings with him... Reborn..."

The hitman felt a curse slip his lips as he released Ieyasu and took a breath.

Fuck.


	12. Invasion of Varia

**A/N: yeah, I really hate this chapter. It was one of the hardest to write. I'd enjoy anything you guys can tell me to improve my writing. This chapter was like fffail! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the updates to make up for last weeks miss:) thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorite, and followed:) enjoy and review please?:)**

* * *

Tsuna had never been on CEDEF territory before. The closest he had ever gone into Vongola was the mansion where the boss resided in. The vongola's external advisor had met them at the airport and had been gushing over Lal and Colonello in their proper forms. Tsuna had moved to the side when a blushing Lal delivered a punch to his jaw.

While Colonello took care of Lal, Tsuna was introduced to the group which consisted of a young blonde boy named Basil, a blonde lady named Oregano, and a tall man named Tameryuku. CEDEF was an independent group in Vongola that he remembered Reborn explaining of the importance. It kept Vongola from becoming too corrupted. If Vongola faced an attack, CEDEF was the first to respond and back up Vongola. Tsuna had important lessons drilled into his head by the arcobaleno, mainly Lal, Reborn and Colonello.

They were taken to headquarters while Tsuna read over the files handed to him. He ignored the curious looks of the CEDEF bosses subordinates at his school outfit. He hadn't had time to change into his trademark uniform and had brought what he had been wearing the last time he was with Ieyasu. Reading over his mission statements he frowned. Varia attacked Vongola and had broke through the first defense effortlessly. Reborn had been worried about that and from the sounds of it the small back up CEDEF had provided hadn't ended well.

The Vongola had their hands tied with defending themselves from Varia. At this rate they were going to get back stabbed by over confident mafia family's from around Italy. That wouldn't end well with the strongest mafia family in the world. He nibbled his thumb in thought at the invasion he was supposed to do to help stop the varia.

His thoughts went to the purple haired illusionist who was currently the varia's mist guardian. He hoped Mammon knew better then to interfere with Varia and Vongola battles.

"Is there a problem with the mission?" Ietmitsu asked as they sat at a table in headquarters. Tsuna shook his head briefly before rubbing at his eyes. The plan was flawless and his part was easy. He only hoped Basil could stay with him. Lal picked up a suitcase and slid it over to him before smirking softly.

"Get dressed and take a nap. Colonello will go wake you up when its time." Tsuna nodded before taking the items and heading off.

* * *

Tsuna pulled the hood over his head and stared at himself in the mirror. It had been awhile since the last time he wore the outfit. It was a dark color but not exactly black. The robe was long and reached his ankles with a golden chain keeping it on his shoulders. His shirt was black and he wore cargo pants that had many pockets and many weapons hidden. He had a pair of guns in a hoister strapped across his chest, one he had received from Reborn a few years back.

He kept his sun pills in another pocket before he let out a small sigh and leaned his forehead against the mirror. He'd never admit it but he hated the mafia business. He loved the Arcobaleno and his mother and sister but every time he went out to kill someone he felt a tear in his soul. This mission wasn't a direct assassination but it was an option one that could happen with a simple twist of his fingers. His name was feared against the ranks of mafia families and it wasn't unusual for a family to hire him for a job like this. As long as he wasn't seen.

He was snapped out his thoughts when there was a knocking on his door. He turned sharply to wonder who got past his senses but relaxed when he saw it was only Colonello. The blonde was decked in his usual outfit and rifle strapped across his chest. His blue eyes were looking at him softly as if he understood everything the brunet had been thinking about.

"You don't have to keep in what you're thinking, Tsuna. We're you're family, right? Then let us know, hey." The teenager said before walking in with a small smile on his face. Tsuna let his eyes peek through before he smiled softly.

"It's alright, Colonello. I'm just thinking about the mission. Nothing new." The blonde reached forward to put a hand on his head before giving a chuckle.

"You little brat, hey. Basil is waiting for you, do you have everythi-?" Tsuna wrapped the older male into a hug before nodding and looking up at the surprised look in his eyes.

"I'm fine! I have a favor to ask, though." Colonello looked wary but gave a quick nod.

"I get to check on the Bovino family before I leave. I have a few questions for them." Tsuna smirked mischievously as the blonde groaned obviously unable to reject him.

With their talk finished with they walked down to the entrance of headquarters where Basil was rocking back on his heels obviously excited. Tsuna briefly wondered if this boy had killed before. He could sense the rain flames coming from the dusty blonde and knew he had been properly trained from a similar flame user. Ietmitsu was currently trying to get the boy to calm down but was failing. His deep blue eyes landed on Tsuna before smiling softly.

"Caelum, can you take care of Basil for me?" He had asked when Basil became distracted. Tsuna knew this man was caring and extremely protective. But even though he knew that the bitter feeling in his chest wouldn't leave him and the conversations he had with Ieyasu about the boys father came back. Ieyasu was mad at his father's job and lies but Tsuna understood Ietmitsu cared about his family deeply. Tsuna nodded to the man after a moment, the CEDEF boss probably taking it as hesitation.

Oregano ushered the group into a van where Tsuna kneeled by the back beside Lal who was checking him over for any hesitation. Tsuna saw Colonello reach for her hand and the brunet waited for the slap that sure to come but was surprised when Lal reached for the hand as well. He quirked an eyebrow at that but decided not to say anything. After driving for awhile the van stopped and Oregano looked at them seriously. Tsuna nodded before opening the door and jumping out, Basil following him quickly.

While Vongola launched a front attack, Tsuna and Basil were to delay the head bosses in Varia so Vongola and CEDEF could move in. A simple task they couldn't pin on Tsuna when the time came to point fingers.  
The forest surrounding Varia headquarters was thick and from the way the tension was in the air, Tsuna supposed they had guards set up for the attack. Tsuna scaled the treetops quickly, listening to Basil's soft breathing to make sure the other was close behind. It was a tedious journey but they managed to make it through to see Varia mansion in front of them.

It was a grand house and Tsuna knew it looked a bit like Vongola only that Vongola was huge and had a large gate surrounding the mansion and the forest unlike varia. Tsuna tapped the communicator on his ear before looking to his side where Basil had landed.

"We made it to the outside. What's your position?" The two teenagers waited patiently for the voice to answer on the communicator. Basil looked a little nervous but didn't look uncomfortable to be beside him.

"We met up with Vongola Nonno. You're good to move in." Oregano stated briefly before Tsuna cast a glance at Basil, who smiled brightly before he jumped off the tree. Tsuna smirked to himself before following quickly. He remembered the map layout and lead Basil to the end where the basement window was. Basil kept watch as Tsuna braced himself and kicked the window in and dropped down into the darkness below. After a few seconds of silence Basil jumped in after him.

The basement was cold. It took Tsuna a moment to realize they were in the ice box.

"Where are we?" Basil asked softly as Tsuna kept in his shiver and moved forward.

He ignored the yelp from Basil who had tripped over a box.

"Ice box. Xanxus is a meat fan, this is most likely his supply box." Tsuna stated emotionlessly as he walked towards the door. It was a little unusual to have a window in an icebox but Tsuna quickly figured out that this was a new addition to the mansion after Xanxus came into power. The workers were obviously in a rush to get the ice box done that they ignored the little window. It was a mistake on their part but Tsuna reached the door and realized why the window was left in.

The icebox only had one knob. The only way to open the door was through the outside.

Shit.

"Caelum?" Basil asked obviously unable to see in the dark correctly. Tsuna jumped when the lights were turned on. There was a click from the door as Tsuna grabbed Basil and hid them both behind a box of meat. The assassin peered over the side to see it was two Varia officers from the rain division. Basil met his eyes and nodded before Tsuna released him and jumped from behind the box to the officers.

The first officer had let out a startled cry that was silenced by Tsuna when he gripped his face in his hand and forced him straight down. The crack from his skull made the hooded boy wince as the man under him fell unconscious most likely from a concussion. A grunt from Basil made him look up to see the boy had succeeded in taking out his opponent. Tsuna thanked god for his luck in getting the door open as they dragged the two officers outside feeling kind. Outside was better then letting them freeze to death in the icebox.

Now outside Tsuna walked up the stairs from the basement and opened the door slowly. Outside, it was completely empty and the light was bright. If Tsuna was going to get to the main varia room he had to hurry. With a shake of his head, Basil opened the door completely with his blade at the ready as Tsuna reached for his knife and followed after the blonde. The first few hallways were easy to pass through and the guards were easy to get through. They were close to their destination when a blast shook the entire mansion making the two teenagers grasp the wall in support.

"That was master! He always makes grand entrances!" Basil exclaimed, his eyes shinning in adoration. Tsuna rolled his eyes in exasperation but was glad the Varia would be distracted. They only had one thing to do, distract the main varia guardians until Vongola Nonno arrived. Tsuna had a feeling Nonno had an idea of how to stop the outbreak but he couldn't be sure.

Was the man going to end up killing his son?

They continued running down the hallway, Basil relying on Tsuna to lead him in the right direction. Tsuna hadn't memorized the map of the area but that familiar voice in his head whispered directions to him and he knew from experience to follow it. He never told the other Arcobaleno of this because of a feeling saying it wasn't a good time.

So far they hadn't encountered any enemies, meaning the voice in his head was doing its job.

"ATTACKING US? THOSE IDIOTS!" a voice screamed as the hooded boy stopped at the end of a hallway with his hand against Basil to keep him in place.

"Calm down, Squalo! They won't get to us!" A high-pitched manly voice exclaimed as a crash was heard.

"Those peasants should just give the position to boss already, Shi-shi-shi!" A voice joined as another angry yell joined the conversation.

"Where's Levi?" A quiet voice interrupted as Tsuna felt his heart clench. The voice was, without a doubt, Mammon.

"Oh, Mammon! You're home! Did you enjoy your trip?"

That voice was starting to make him queasy. He shook his head before looking at Basil and giving a sharp nod. This was what they were sent to do. He couldn't know exactly who was in the room but he recognized the name of Squalo and Mammon being there it was enough to make him ready for attack. He closed his eyes to briefly concentrate on his flames before turning the corner and springing into action. The one closest to him was a tall male with Varia uniform and sunglasses.

He ignored the flamboyant hairstyle in favor of driving the knife straight towards his side. The varia member managed to pull away but not fast enough as Tsuna's sky flames brushed against the mans skin causing a burn to appear where the clothes tore. He reached for his gun while sweeping the flamboyant man's legs out from underneath him. Basil had sprang into action, using his rain covered weapon to attack the white haired swordmen.

In the small moment of attack, surprise had been the perfect advantage.

Tsuna fired off some rounds to the last Varia member who had long blonde hair and awkward tiara on. He had a shit-eating grin on his face that set the assassin on edge.

"Oi, the peasants came to play!" The blonde exclaimed happily as he pulled out carefully crafted knifes. Tsuna heard the giggle from the first Varia member before he ducked from another attack.

The knifes successfully hit the feminine male making him cry out, "Belphegor! You're not supposed to attack me!"

"Shi-shi! Its not the princes fault you're in the way!"

Tsuna took the small argument as a chance to attack the blonde, whose name was Belphegor also known as the storm guardian, and jumped in for an attack. The blonde managed to evade easily but was pushed into a corner rather easily. With a final attack, Tsuna pressed his gun into the blondes neck before something made him freeze.

He really hated that shit eating grin. He could hear Basil attacking the rain guardian and the flamboyant sun guardian trying to tend to his wounds. But it wasn't that that made him pause. It was the sudden presence of razor sharp wires against his skin that made him stop. He could feel them surrounding his body as he stepped back and felt one tear across his cheek in agonizing speed.

"Shi-shi-shi! Did this peasant actually think he was going to win against the prince? Don't make me laugh!"

A tiny sigh made Belphegor look towards Mammon who was floating mid-air with a bored aura around her. The illusionist cocked her head to the side before giving a deadly smirk.

"You shouldn't take him lightly, Bel. Caelum isn't a pushover."

Tsuna felt a smirk tilt on his lips at Mammon's praise as he felt his sky flames light up and send him in hyper dying will mode. Tsuna looked at Belphegor with shinning orange eyes and saw the varia guardian shiver slightly.

"Did you ever hear the rumor of Caelum about his eyes?" Mammon mocked in amusement. "Of course no one knows his true eye color because anyone who sees them doesn't live to tell the tale!"

* * *

Ietmitsu felt a familiar presence of sky flames as he risked a glance to the ninth Vongola boss. The man's wary brown eyes narrowed briefly as he checked the area over again. He knew it couldn't be Xanxus because these flames were pure. There was a powerful flame user in the building and Ietmitsu hoped whoever it was, was on their side.

"Its a familiar feeling." Nonno said while giving stern eyes to Ietmitsu who was walking beside him calmly. There was sounds of gunfire behind them and Ietmistu had his own gun out for protection. They both knew the Vongola Guardians were nearby for support and to defend their boss.

"Its strange. It reminds me of Ieyasu... But there's a slight edge to it." The vongola's advisor gave his boss a confused look as they traveled up the stairs. "When Ieyasu first showed his flames to me when he was five, they felt just like this one. But Ieyasu had a different soft edge of child innocence. These flames are more mature."

Ietmitsu could understand the feeling his boss spoke of but he was still confused. Ieyasu was currently in Japan with Reborn. There's no way Ieyasu could be in Italy.

"Why don't we check this out? I'm sure Xanxus has felt the flames and is on his way there, thinking it's mine." The Vongola boss smiled softly before continuing their trip upstairs. The blonde man paused to gentygly touch his pocket where an old photo was pressed against his chest.

Timoteo's intuition paid off as they arrived to the main Varia room where sounds of fighting could be heard. Timoteo pulled out his sky weapon while igniting his sky flames with practiced ease. Ietmitsu wouldn't ignite his flames until he got ahold of the situation.

The room was in chaos.

A few walls had been brought down and the window was crashed open. In the middle of the wreckage was Xanxus who was pointing a gun at the figure on his knees. Ietmitsu felt a pang of disbelief as he recognized the person to be Caelum.

* * *

Tsuna had been winning!

He had defeated the storm guardian and had went to finish off the sun when he felt the familiar pang of pain in his chest. Mammon wasn't interfering but was silently tending to Belphegor. Basil had taken his fight with Squalo outside and Tsuna knew in order to help Basil he had to take out the sun guardian first. He didn't expect Xanxus to find him so quickly. It had went down hill from there as he coughed and felt the familiar burning sensation in his body as his flames went out and he stumbled to the ground.

Of all fucking times!

Xanxus was a scary man with wild black hair. Scars scattered across his face as his red eyes glared at Tsuna who was trying to stop his coughing fit. Another man was behind him but Tsuna didn't feel like he was much of a threat. The fighting halted for a moment as Mammon stood up quickly.

"This trash took you guys out? Oi, are you the one with those sky flames?" Tsuna swore he could hear the familiar tone of curiosity in his voice before he heard the click of a gun.

Xanxus was a flame of wrath user.

Right, well shit.

"Die."

Tsuna thanked every single deity that existed at being able to dodge that attack. He crashed to his knees again while covering his mouth. He hadn't taken a sun pill in awhile and he felt his body weakening when he trained Ieyasu that first time. Reborn had noticed but Tsuna brushed it off. Tsuna couldn't help but curse the fact his body had horrible timing.

"Boss!" Mammon exclaimed as the illusionist jumped in between them and fell to her knees beside him.

"He was only following orders. Don't kill him." The girl pleaded while reaching out to touch Tsuna's fisted hands. The hooded boy felt warmth in his chest that Mammon was willing to stand up for him. Xanxus was now glaring at her, about to pull the trigger.

Until a powerful wave of sky flames made everyone stop breathing.

"Xanxus. That is enough." Vongola Nonno stated while Tsuna peered at him to see Ietmitsu right beside him. "This tantrum of yours needs to be stopped."

The pure sky flames burst to life on the scepter. As Xanxus looked at the Vongola boss with pure hatred.

"Position of Vongola Decimo. Belongs. To. Me." The man snarled before aiming his gun to the Vongola boss and pulling the trigger. Tsuna winced at the intensity of the battle as Mammon wrapped him into a hug and leaned her mouth beside his ear.

"When we get out of here, I'm telling Aria and Uni."

He just coughed.

"Caelum!" Ietmitsu called out as he reach them his blue eyes looking the boy over. He gazed at Mammon suspiciously before giving his full attention to the hooded boy.

"Where's Basil?" As if hearing his name Basil let out a cry from outside. Ietmitsu got up ready to help until a figure blocked his path.

"Now, now, Sawada, I can't just let you leave after you ruined my living room." Ietmitsu frowned before preparing himself for another battle. Mammon placed her arms around Tsuna before lifting him onto his feet. Tsuna felt her gazing at the other varia member currently passed out on the floor, hoping he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Go to him, Mammon. I'll be fine." He whispered to her before smiling gently. She blushed softly before leaving him in a spot beside the window. He really hated lying to her. But right now he had to make sure Basil was okay. He might not like Ietmitsu but he made a promise to keep Basil safe. He would do everything in his ability to keep him safe. He peered over the edge to see Squalo holding the blonde down with his sword. Tsuna slipped the knife into his hands before taking a deep, wheezy breath and threw himself out of the room and straight for Squalo.

The attention was taken away from Basil as he made the white haired captain tumble back.

"Caelum!" Basil cried out in surprise. Maybe he should have stayed in Japan instead of getting mixed up in the mafia business. It would have saved him a lot of time and trouble. Reborn always told him to be ready for anything and after having such peaceful times, he seemed to have forgotten that rule. His vision blurred when Squalo's blade slipped under his knife in a moment of surprise. Tsuna managed to twist but he still got hit on his torso. He dug his hand around the blade, ignoring Basil's scream and tearing and agonizing pain he was causing himself.

In the last few blurry moments of his consciousness, he heard an angry scream before the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

They were so dead.

That was the only thought that processed in Colonello's mind when he heard what had happened from Ietmitsu. If they returned Tsuna injured to Reborn, they weren't going to come out of a fight with the hitman unscathed. Not to mention the pain when Aria and Uni found out. Colonello prayed Mammon had the right mind to kill whoever caused their sweet little charge to get injured.

Lal had slapped Ietmitsu in anger the moment she heard the news as Colonello ran the rest of the way to the infirmary. He felt the familiar worry when Tsuna was hurt. When he had been cursed, Tsuna's illness had constantly hit in horrible times. They were lucky Reborn had always been nearby. Tsuna made even the most fearsome Arcobaleno worry like idiots. Colonello reached the door and flung it open, not bothering to knock knowing Tsuna wouldn't be awake to get mad.

On the bed the brunet was snuggled against a body, his eyes closed while he shivered. His face was flushed with his lips parted to take in shivering breaths a. He was shirtless, with bandages wrapped across his chest, blood stains on the white material. A hand was curled around his body protectively while another went through the soft brown locks.

"Close the door, idiot." A girls voice hissed making the blonde jump in surprise and walk towards the door as an out of breath Lal walked in. As she fussed over Tsuna, Colonello spotted Ietmitsu sporting a red mark on his cheek and talking to a pale Basil who was sitting on the floor. He closed the door and turned as Lal reached over to rub the Brunet's shoulder.

"The Vongola Sun guardian managed to heal him up while I gave him a sun pill. He'll be fine after some rest." She said softly before passing the brunet over to Lal who accepted the small teenager into her arms.

"After what happened with Vongola and Varia I need to find Xanxus and the others. I have a feeling he's heading straight to Japan. Tell Reborn to get his student ready for a fight." With that the illusionist disappeared with purple mist. Colonello sighed before sitting on the other edge of the bed and looking at Lal's calm face. Her deep burgundy eyes watched Tsuna before she smiled softly and buried her face into the brown fluffy locks. Colonello smiled as he got himself comfortable beside Tsuna and reached over to pull Lal close to him.

They knew whenever Tsuna slept he preferred to have someone curled around him. Since the regained their original bodies the brunet was trying to get used to sleeping by himself but even they knew he was having a hard time in doing so. Colonello felt his heart stutter as Lal relaxed into the grasp and kiss Tsuna's forehead. She paused before looking at him and giving a deadly glare.

"If I hear you squealed about this to anyone. I will kill you and feed you to the sharks."

Colonello quickly nodded while laughing nervously. Lal was scary no matter how vulnerable she looked.

* * *

"He's going after Ieyasu?! There's no way he'll last?!" The brunet exclaimed the moment Lal and Colonello told him about Mammon's information. Tsuna winced at the sharp pain from his side as Lal slapped him over the head.

"Will you stop moving?! Didn't you just hear us?! You're still recovering! Stay still!" The blue haired teen screamed while sending shivers down Tsuna's spine as he rested against the pillows. Colonello was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Lal sighed before sitting on the bed and looking at them seriously.

"Our best chance is to warn Reborn ahead of time and go straight back to Ieyasu for support. We also need to assemble the brats guardians."

Tsuna blinked heavily before smiling softly.

"Do you guys honestly think Reborn wasn't prepared of Ieyasu's guardians? Reborn's been planning for awhile and he's about ready to pull the strings again." Tsuna said softly while Lal and Colonello shook their heads in exasperation.

Reborn was one hell of a manipulative bastard.

"I've been helping him with the gathering of his 'pawns'. He has me in charge of the harder to get guardians." With a small shake of his head he looked at the ex-military members surprised expressions.

"Reborn relies on you too much." The blue haired woman grumbled. Tsuna smiled at her before patting down his black pants in search of his cellphone. He ignored the curious looks he got as he pulled out his orange cellphone and dialed the familiar number he had been told to use in case of emergency's. Placing it to his ear he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Chaos."

Tsuna wasn't sure why he suddenly felt relief at hearing his tutors voice. Reborn was usually always beside him and when he got hurt Reborn's presence was a constant. He swallowed away the thoughts before he began to over think things.

"Reborn we have a little problem." He licked his lips as the others concerned gazes landed on him. Right now he couldn't worry Reborn about his injuries, for now the focus was on Ieyasu and his idiotic CEDEF boss.

"Vongola Nonno was unable to stop Xanxus' escape. He's going straight to Japan for Ieyasu and Ietmitsu whose on his way home. Hes carrying the rings with him... Reborn..."


	13. To mislead the Varia, to new appearences

**A/N: hey guys! First off, thanks for all the reviews favorites and follows. I really appreciate it:) this chapter is also my longest so yay!Took me forever to get done and I feel like I moved around to much and I feel like this isn't my best work. Some parts I really liked though I wonder if you guys can guess it Lol:) also a touch of r27 this chapter. . **

**Onto further news, I got my one hundredth review! *throws confetti* I'm so happy! So to my one hundredth reviewer, Narutopokefan, you can tell me to write anything, couples or whatever, and I'll do it:) my gift to you guys! Just PM me your idea and I'll get it done as soon as possible!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review please!~**

**Oh, as a reminder. Tsuna's awesome. With reborn and the others as tutors I think driving is on the list of things he needs to learn.**

* * *

_It was peaceful. _

_The sky was wide and the brightest blue he had ever seen. Not one single cloud was in sight but the sun was shinning brightly in the vast blue. Tsuna stared at the sky, his fingers grasping the grass underneath him as a breeze brushed away his hair from his eyes. His peace was broken by a squeal and body wrapping him into a hug._

_ "Tsuna! You came to visit! I haven't seen you in awhile!" The illusionist exclaimed as Tsuna gave_ a _sigh. He expected the other to arrive after he fell asleep, due to the fact he wasn't receiving any dreams. He liked his dreams but right now he was here on business. _

_"I have a request to ask you." The brunet said softly as the older male moved to sit down in front of him. Mukuro had a pleased smile on his face and was wearing a black shirt and jeans. It was always something different when Tsuna visited. He briefly wondered how he changed clothes but decided not to ask. _

_"I need a mist guardian for Ieyasu. I know you know a few illusionist." _

_Mukuro closed his eyes before smirking at the brunet. "I can send Nagi. Oops... I mean Chrome. She's really defensive on her name. But it will take awhile to get her in Namimori. She's currently with a family member searching for me." The blue haired male played with the grass, a distant look in his eyes as Tsuna frowned again._

_ "You're worried about her. I told you I can-" _

_"It's alright Tsuna. Chrome is doing fine and I've visited her a few times. Its a tiring process but its enough to know she's alright. She's being treated good, so I have nothing to worry about." "_

_It doesn't mean you're not worried." Tsuna said simply as he reached over to tap the illusionist on the nose. "She's your sister. You're always going to worry about them no matter what you say. I'll get into contact with Chrome and ask her how's she doing. Ieyasu's been meaning to get ahold of her for the same reason." _

_Mukuro looked down to rub his nose as Tsuna gave a bright smile. His heterozygous eyes stared at him briefly before looking away abruptly. "Tsunayoshi. There's something else. I've visited my uncle, and he's looking for someone. He won't tell me why but I know for a fact he's looking for-!_"

"WAKE UP! We're here." Lal said loudly making Tsuna jolt up and blink sleep away from his eyes. Lal was standing a few steps away with a hand on her hip. He looked around and realized they were on the plane. Colonello pushed him softly from behind as he kept in a scowl. What was Mukuro trying to tell him?

* * *

Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head before darting his eyes over to the orange haired girl beside him. Kyoko Sasagawa, schools idol, had asked him to help her with math homework. Her best friend, Hana, had been taken out early to go to the doctors and wouldn't be able to teach her. So Hana had proposed for Ieyasu to teach her since the blonde was exceptionally smart. Of course Ieyasu still felt a little strange at getting a praise from Hana. What was the girl planning?

"Today Mr. Nezu was talking about his days in a super good university. It makes me want to try harder! What about you?" Kyoko asked hesitantly as she blushed softly. Ieyasu felt a little awkward at her attempts of conversation but he didn't mind much. Kyoko was a sweet girl and always trying to help, he never thought she'd have a shy side though.

"Actually I'm not going to college. My tutor is really focused on making me inherit a... Business." Honestly, he almost said mafia family. He was still against becoming the tenth boss but Reborn was really good in drilling procedures and situations where he'd be asked questions like this. Reborn was slowly planning his life along and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about it.

Reborn was really manipulative.

"A business? Wow Ieyasu! Your tutor must be really nice to actually propose something like that! That's amazing!" She exclaimed in complete adoration as the blonde rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Reborn couldn't be considered nice, could he? They arrived to his house with comfortable silence as he was bombarded with five year olds and eight year olds. Takuto had squealed at his arrival and Lambo jumped straight for his face.

"Welcome back Ieyasu! Can you play with us?" The eight year old cried out as Ieyasu wrestled Lambo off his face.

"Sorry guys. I have company over today. We're going to do homework. Why don't you guys play outside?"

Takuto gave a pout before nodding and running off. "Bet I can get there before you Lambo!"

"Lambo thinks not!"

And the two were off into a happy argument and race, knocking down tables and chairs in their way. Ieyasu turned back to Kyoko and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. My little brother is a little clingy." He saw her blush and nod her head.

"Its okay! I like little kids!" "

Idiot Ieyasu your late!" A deep voice said from the top of the stairs as the teenagers looked up. Reborn stood with his arms crossed over his chest with Bianchi holding onto his arm lovingly.

"Ah, Kyoko, I think you remember my home tutor Reborn and Bianchi right?" He led the girl upstairs as Bianchi smiled rubbed her cheek into Reborn's arm. Reborn reached up to push his fedora up to look the girl over. They had met before but it had been awhile since Kyoko had been over.

"Its nice to see you again." She replied as they walked over to his room and managed to squeeze themselves inside.

"Kyoko needed help with math homework and Hana was busy so she asked me." Ieyasu explained to Reborn's curious gaze. Reborn nodded before looking towards the door again with a blank expression. Bianchi took Kyoko inside as Ieyasu stood by the doorway with the hitman.

"Caelum is supposed to be back today. Your father is coming home as well." Ieyasu frowned and turned away. He could do without his lazy father. Ignoring Reborn for a moment he sat down at the table with Kyoko and Bianchi as he pulled out his materials. Reborn walked to his desk to sit on top of as Ieyasu tended to Kyoko's needs. For now, he'd ignore the little piece of information he had received.

* * *

Alaude had always been able to get his hands on information since as long as he could remember. Since leaving his home town to become a police officer in Italy he had fought his way to the top and became a well known police officer with enough force to bring down an army. He had never tried it but his strength was higher then the entire police force in Italy.

But this time, he was stumped.

He had flown to Japan to gather information on a man who he needed to find. He might tell others it wasn't that important but he had an obligation to find him. It was pissing him off that there wasn't a single trace of this man anywhere. His... Comrades were like children, if they didn't get the information soon they would blow up a town in their frustration.

Of course Alaude would never allow that. That's why he sent away the illusionist bastard and his niece to Italy. The less destructive forces in Japan the better. He had high respects for his job as a police officer but he would always bend the law for that one person. It wasn't like him to admit things like this but since he regained that little piece of memory he knew he owed it to him.

His boss was important, he'd be damned if he couldn't find a clue of the man now.

* * *

Reborn was on edge the entire night.

He had a job to train Ieyasu to fight Xanxus but at the moment the only thing he had accomplished was simple hand to hand and his hyper intuition. He knew that wouldn't be enough to beat Xanxus. He hasn't heard from the boys friends either. Takeshi came from a line of famous swordmen but the boy hadn't picked up a sword in his entire life. As for Gokudera, he wasn't sure if the kid would have enough power to protect.

He leaned back into his bed with a small sigh. Leon crawled up his chest before licking his cheek in comfort. He stared at the chameleon before smiling softly and petting him. He could ask the skylark to join the fight but knew he might not have enough to beat them. Messing with leon's tiny feet he flipped the chameleon over before rubbing his belly. It was strange how the tiny animal reminded him of a cat. He needed Tsuna to come home before he could complete his plans though.

There was a certain cop in town that he couldn't ignore.

There was going to be a fight soon and with the Vongola's assassination squad coming into town, he wasn't sure if there was going to be a town left after this. He needed to gather some information and the best one for the job was Tsuna. He could get it himself but Tsuna was the one he could rely on for situations like this. He picked Leon up to set the chameleon by his head before flipping over. Leon didn't appreciate getting crushed when he flipped over. On his side he gazed at the wide golden eyes before poking his partner in the head.

"We need a weapon for Ieyasu, Leon. You feel anything?" The chameleon responded by curling into the hand as the hitman sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Oh, honey!" A voice cried out in pure love. Ieyasu twitched from under his blankets at the squeal. He poked his head out from under the covers to glare at his alarm clock. It was eight in the morning and also a Saturday.

He could sleep in.

"Papa!" Another voice cried out as someone giggled. Ieyasu groaned before flipping onto his back. Staring at the ceiling he realized a green ball was staring at him with gold eyes.

Why was there a ball on his ceiling? Since when did balls have eyes?

Before he could ask questions the ball dropped and landed on him, knocking the air out of his body. The ball shifted into a tiny chameleon before jumping out of the bed, leaving Ieyasu to try and regain his breathing.

Sucking in a few breaths the blonde shot up and screamed, "REBORN!"

After throwing a black T-shirt over his bare chest he kicked the door open and jumped down the stairs without slipping on any of the steps. Walking into the kitchen he was met with a taunting smirk from his tutor, who was holding Leon on his finger tips. Bianchi was beside Takuto holding a bowl of mix. He blanched at the sight as he saw Lambo eating a bowl of food.

"Ieyasu! Bianchi is helping me make a cake for Papa!" Takuto exclaimed before jogging up to the teen, batter crashing against the end of the bowl and staining his apron. Ieyasu forgot his irritation the moment he heard Papa. "Papa? What are you...?"

"IEYASU! PAPA'S HOME!" a burly man in a white muscle shirt threw the screen door open with Nana attached to his side, blush on her cheeks. Ieyasu's eye twitched before looking at Reborn with an annoyed gaze.

"He's here. Where's Caelum?"

The hitman closed his eyes before resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Bianchi, can you help Nana hang the clothes with Lambo and Takuto?"

The pink haired assassin blinked before nodding and leading the innocents outside. Ieyasu saw her smile before blushing at Reborn. He'd never understand the woman's obsession with Reborn. The minute they were gone Ietmitsu walked to the table before sitting down. Ieyasu was still a little peeved as Reborn gave him a pointed look. With a sigh the blonde sat down in defeat. Ieyasu knew that look. It was the sit-down-or-I-hurt-you-later look.

"What happened?" Was the only thing Reborn demanded as Ieyasu gazed at his father with narrowed blue eyes. The CEDEF boss nodded before resting his chin on his closed fist.

"The infiltration was a success with few casualties on our side. Vongola Nonno managed to stop the revolt but Xanxus escaped. He's after the Vongola rings I gave to Basil after we got separated at the airport. Lal and Colonello had to separate from Caelum and Basil. My other subordinates were left in Italy to help out Vongola Nonno."

The only thought processing in Ieyasu's mind was 'what?'

Who was Xanxus? What was going on? Vongola rings? Why was he getting the Vongola rings?

"Ieyasu, Xanxus is Vongola Nonno's adopted son, who wants the position of Vongola Decimo. He is leader of Vongola's assassination squad. He and his subordinates led the rebellion Caelum went to help stop. Caelum warned me about Xanxus arriving a few days ago. Xanxus is currently being mislead by Basil and Caelum. Make sure to thank Caelum when he gets back." Reborn informed making Ieyasu take it all in.

The blonde took in a deep breath before letting it out. But something was nagging him. Caelum was okay right?

He saw his dad staring at the table seriously.

Something felt wrong.

"Get dressed, idiot Ieyasu. We have things to do today." The hitman ordered as he stood up and sent a knowing gaze to the blonde teenager. His dad didn't answer as Ieyasu climbed up the stairs to complete Reborn's request. The fore boarding feeling in his stomach was making him edgy.

* * *

"K-Kyoko's house? What are we doing here?!" Ieyasu exclaimed as he stared at his tutor in shock. Reborn smirked before reaching into his suit and pulling out a book.

"Kyoko Sasagawa has a very powerful brother. If you gain respects of the sister the brother will favor you. In the mafia world, connections are everything. Return this book to Kyoko like a gentleman." The hitman smirked in amusement at the blonde disbelieving gaze. As the boy walked to the door, Reborn leaned against the wall of the gate. Kyoko was currently visiting Hana. The only one home was Ryohei Sasagawa. The captain of the boxing club. Reborn usually wouldn't bother with something like this but had felt the sun flames coming from Kyoko before feeling the full force of Ryohei.

If Reborn knew his student as well as he did, there was no doubt in his mind Ryohei would join the family. With a sun user in the family the only spot left was mist. He would leave that to Tsuna who said he would find one. There was a very loud voice from behind him as he winced. Yeah, this was going to be a very loud family.

"YOU'RE LOOKING FOR KYOKO?! She's not here?! Who are you?" Reborn felt his lips twitch in amusement when he imagined Ieyasu's shocked expression.

"I-I'm Ieyasu Sawada. We go to class together, she forgot her book at my house last night, so I came to return it." The blonde's voice sounded hesitant.

"She was at your house last night? That's extremely weird! I never let anyone date Kyoko unless they beat me at a boxing match! That's it! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH FOR THE CHANCE TO DATE KYOKO!"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to date Kyoko! Hey what are you doing?! REBORN!"

the hitman smirked in amusement as a white haired teenager dragged off his student by the back of his hood. He leaned off the wall about to follow when a voice stopped him, "well, this is a surprise."

The hitman turned around quickly analyzing the figure. He had felt a presence when they arrived but didn't think it was worth interfering with. This man wasn't considered a threat to him(nothing was considered a threat to him, he was Reborn, the worlds greatest hitman for a reason). He looked older then the hitman and had spiky black hair, a bandaid taped on the bridge of his nose. His golden eyes looked calm but Reborn could see the worry and small tint of fear in them. Reborn stuffed his hands into his pockets as the elder walked out of the doorway.

"Kyoko and Ryohei are innocents, Reborn. I don't want them involved." The golden eyed male stated as Reborn analyzed him from under his fedora. Leon twitched slightly before climbing down his hat to his shoulder.

"It's their choice to join. If you don't want those two involved why did you return? Once you enter the underground, you can't get out. Those two are at risk by your mere presence." The other visibly flinched as Reborn smirked softly. He couldn't stay here, he had to follow Ieyasu and then check on the boys friends while delivering messages. Not to mention he had to prepare for the arrival of the Vongola rings.

"I enjoyed this little talk, but I'm busy today. The choice falls on him, Knuckle." He turned and gave a wave.

While leaving he heard the smallest whisper of, "Ieyasu?"

* * *

His blade cut into the dummy without any difficulty. He ducked from the blow of his brother before turning and meeting the older male halfway. He was breathing in soft pants, his forehead covered in beads of sweat. Asari looked calm and collected, his navy blue eyes narrowed in concentration. They wore matching robes, only Takeshi had bandages taped across his chest. That had been placed after he got into a rough fight with Asari and needed to get fixed up by their father.

"You're getting better. But you can still improve."

With a jerk, Asari lifted pressure from the blade causing Takeshi to stumble before Asari placed a hand behind his head and forced him down. Takeshi grumbled into the mattress before turning over onto his back. They had been at it for over a week since Takeshi returned late from Gokudera's house. He ignored his fathers pleas of not getting involved in the mafia business but looked directly at Asari, demanding to learn about his fathers famous technique, shoen-ryu.

He wanted to be able to stand beside Ieyasu and Caelum. He wanted to travel with them and he wanted to be useful. He hasn't realized the danger because Ieyasu refused to talk about it. Ieyasu trained daily with Caelum and they both hid the truth. He should have believed it but he hasn't thought it was true. He could only curse his stupidity. But now he was going to try hard, he was going to push past his limits. He was going to protect his best friends. He owed his life to them and not just because they saved him from jumping off the roof, but because they saved him from the loneliness and pain he had bottled up since he was young.

"Get up, we have two more seta of dummies to get through before you're finished for today." Asari said bluntly as Takeshi got to his feet, ready to attack. Only to be halted by a shout from their father.

"Asari! Phone! Takeshi! Visitor!" Both Yamamoto's froze before they bowed respectfully and took off. Asari met his father first before taking the phone and turning away. Takeshi grabbed a towel from the counter top before wiping sweat off his neck. He needed a really good shower. Getting to the front he was surprised to see Gokudera and Takuto waiting for him.

"Takeshi!" The eight year old cried out as he hugged him tightly.

"Hey! What brings you guys here? Where's Lambo?" He rubbed the brunet's back before looking at Gokudera confused. The silver haired bomber looked angrier then usual.

"Reborn sent me but Takuto squeezed his way in. Lambo was taking a nap so we left him with Mrs. Sawada. Reborn asked me to tell you to go to Decimo's house tomorrow for a meeting. Caelum's coming home soon and he wants to explain a few things."

Takeshi frowned as Takuto pulled on his robes childishly. "Is everything alright?"

Gokudera didn't respond right away before he shrugged. "Just be there tomorrow, come on Takuto, we have to pick up Decimo from the middle school!"

As they left Takuto tugged him down to his knees. "Papa came home today, they were talking about fights and rings. Reborn looked mad at the fighting for the rings. I just thought you'd know." The boy skipped off as Takeshi leaned on the back of his heels.

That boy was truly something else.

* * *

"C-Caelum! Where are you-?" The blonde broke off as the hooded assassin shoved him through another door way. They heard a blast from behind them as Tsuna slammed a back door open. They had successfully lead the group from Namimori but even Basil knew they couldn't continue this forever. Tsuna lead him into an alley before wincing and leaning against a wall for a deep breath.

"Don't push yourself, Caelum. You're still injured." The CEDEF member whispered as the brunet grunted and lifted himself off the wall. Tsuna felt the pain in his side worsen over the run from the airport. Driving through traffic while avoiding a pissed off varia family wasn't exactly easy. His wound had closed but even the smallest of hits could make it open again. He ran out of sun pills after the healing with Mammon. He could feel the illusionists presence somewhere behind them.

There was a crash before both teenagers took off a spring into the lighted street. They lost there car a few ways down when they spiked their wheels and tried to electrocute them(courtesy of Levi and Belphegor). Tsuna gripped Basil's hand tightly before jumping into another building. He heard the blonde apologize as he jumped over the counter releasing Basil to let the other jump over as well. He kicked the kitchen door open before ducking from trays of waiters. In the process, Basil had found his hand yet again. A buzzing from his pocket made him curse as he reached into his pocket to answer the call.

"Not a good time, what do you want?" He growled quickly as he heard a loud, 'VOOOOOOOOOOOI!' From behind him.

"Yeah, I can see that, Tsuna. Oh, take a right and head into the salon. It should give you time to throw them off for a bit." A happy voice replied as Tsuna felt his face light up in recognition. He took the sharp right in time to see the saloon. Sure enough, if they knocked down a few things they could buy some time.

"Give me a sec."

He clenched the phone before crashing the door open and startling a few women. Basil apologized as Tsuna knocked over a few chairs and tables. They ran out through the back door before he placed the phone to his ear again.

"Okay, where the hell are you? I know you're around here somewhere, Dino." The man chuckled before a honk got his attention. He snapped the phone shut before looking at Basil with a nod. The back doors of the van were thrown open as he tossed Basil in and jumped in right after. The minute they were inside the doors shut and the van took off. Tsuna panted heavily before peering up at the figure helping him up. His blonde hair was covering his face as he smiled, his brown eyes lightening up. Tsuna remembered the last time he saw Dino, he had been younger. Reborn was still under the curse back then.

"Now, what has you running around all over the place?" The boss asked happily as Basil leaned against the van, holding a decorated box against his chest. Tsuna shook his head of the past as he pointed at the boy.

"Vongola rings and the varia."

The minute Dino heard that he nodded and patted Tsuna's head before they were all thrown against the side of the van as the driver turned sharply.

"Lucky for you I got a call from Ietmitsu earlier. We have the perfect plan! And ah, you okay?"

Tsuna gripped his side in the middle of the conversation. He knew he had to trust Dino in this. Reborn would never admit it but he trusted Dino greatly. Tsuna did as well. If he didn't the blonde would have never learned his name.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" He grunted as Basil looked at him with concerned eyes. Dino reached into his jacket before bringing out a box identical to the one Basil was carrying.

"Let's play a little trick on them, neh?"

* * *

"Reborn you're evil." Ieyasu hissed as he nursed an ice pack against his cheek.

"What? I thought that went fairly well. Not only did you gain a family member you have a chance with Kyoko."

The blonde glared in response before removing the ice pack to gently poke the bruised cheek. Ryohei wasn't a push over and he learned that the moment he got sucker punched. He managed to win with his hyper dying will mode but he was still mad Reborn even proposed a stupid deal. If Ieyasu won Ryohei joined his family, if he lost... Well, he'd have Reborn to answer to and with the aura of killing intent Reborn let out was enough to focus on winning.

"You enjoy to watch me suffer don't you?" The blonde grumbled before leaning against his wall. Reborn smirked in amusement before throwing Leon over.

"Leon can keep your hands from freezing." The chameleon shifted into a rag as the blonde covered up the bag of peas. His dad was still being loud and idiotic, reason he wasn't downstairs. He placed the pack to his cheek again and felt Leon lick him making him chuckle into his hand. He was not about to giggle in front of Reborn.

"Its all settled." Reborn stated bluntly as he twirled in the desk chair and leaned back. This was the first time Ieyasu analyzed the hitman relaxing. Reborn did look young for being a twenty year old. His hair was constantly confined with the fedora and he was always dressed in a crisp clean suit. He was currently leaning with the suit jacket in buttoned revealing the tie and white button up underneath. Strapped against his chest was a gun hoister with loaded guns. It reminded him that Reborn was a hitman and from the looks of it, always prepared.

"I got a call from my old student. He found Caelum and is on his way here. Colonello and Lal are also arriving soon." Ieyasu nodded at his tutor before seeing the mans charcoal black eyes stare at the door seriously. He looked out the window thinking about Caelum again. It had been about two weeks or so since he left and things were already hectic without him. He bit the inside of his cheeks as he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut.

* * *

It was around midnight when Dino shook his shoulder. Tsuna blinked blurrily while trying to recall what had happened. He remembered switching the rings with Dino and then throwing himself out of the vehicle to go against Squalo. The other Varia members left it to Squalo and Basil had went against him before they were 'defeated' and handed the rings over. Tsuna couldn't remember much after that. His head was fuzzy.

"Tsuna, you lost a bit of blood. Keep still until we get you to Reborn." Dino whispered against his ear as Tsuna groaned. He passed out from the pain. He should have known it was his body that decided to give up.

"And Basil?" He asked softly while peering into the darkness. He was leaning against Dino in the back of the van. Dino had a hand wrapped tightly around his torso and his face was pinched in concentration.

"Asleep. We're arriving at the Sawada house soon. I'm more worried about your health right now. Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" He flinched slightly at the hurt tone Dino was using.

It had been the Arcobaleno he opened up to and after Reborn took him on the mission to train Dino to become a mafia boss, Dino became a part of his life. Tsuna had been young and had trained Dino the same as Reborn had. Reborn had enjoyed his time as a tutor, Tsuna knew that from the look on Reborn's face when Dino became a great boss. It had been trust between them during that time that let Tsuna reveal his true name and face. He hadn't visited Dino in awhile because of the Arcobaleno curse and the mission with Vongola. But Dino still called him a few times to see how he and the other arcobaleno were doing. Dino didn't treat him like an assassin of tutor, he treated Tsuna as a regular little brother. Tsuna didn't mind as much as he thought he would have.

"We needed to finish the mission. Don't worry, I'm fine." The chances of Dino buying that was slim. The car jerked to a stop before the doors opened and Dino was carefully pulling him out of the van. Dino's family members were carefully waking up Basil. Dino was tall and Tsuna felt a little embarrassed as the blonde pulled his arm over his shoulder and dragged him up the pathway and into the Sawada household. The door was opened by Ietmitsu who was watching over everything carefully. The mans blue eyes landed on him but quickly looked for Basil.

"Take him to Ieyasu's bedroom. Reborn's up there, I think he's asleep."

Tsuna could hear the relief in Ietmitsu's voice at the fact Reborn was asleep.

"You better hope he is." Dino mumbled with a shiver as Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"Don't come upstairs. Take him to the kitchen." A voice said from the top of the stairs. Tsuna felt his heart leap at the hitmans voice. Reborn was currently tugging on his white button up shirt, his hat nowhere in sight. The mans eyes were narrowed as he made his way over. Tsuna felt slightly ridiculous at being so excited to hear the mans voice. But he usually spent all his time with Reborn, they hadn't been separated for over two weeks before.

"Take off your shirt." Reborn commanded as Dino shut the door to the kitchen keep Ietmitsu out. Tsuna appreciated the action as he undid his cape and snapped the hoister off his chest. He dropped the bloody shirt to the ground as Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Dino, help him remove the bandages." The hitman ordered. Tsuna watched his ex-tutor search around the kitchen for something before pulling out a first aid kit. Tsuna hissed at the pain of the bandages being removed as Reborn turned on the hot water to wet a rag.

"Idiot. I don't know how the fuck this happened but I'm going to kill someone." Reborn growled as the brunet kept his mouth shut. Whenever reborn was mad, keep your mouth shut.

"Sit." He ordered in a cold voice before kneeling down and pressing the rag against Tsuna's abdomen.

"Weren't Colonello and Lal with you?" Reborn growled while glaring up at him. The brunet opened his mouth to retort when he saw the worry in Reborn's eyes. It was hidden under the familiar anger and annoyance and if it had been anyone else they would never have noticed. But Tsuna knew Reborn extremely well, something like this was easy to read. Swallowing his sarcastic reply he placed his hand against the side of Reborn's face and brushed the side burn softly. He smiled in apology as the hitman growled but understood the gesture.

"Doesn't matter now. Relax." Reborn growled before he rested both hands against the wound. The brunet closed his eyes in response to the warmth of the sun flames radiating through his body. Reborn always had the warmest flames, in Tsuna's opinion. Dino coughed lightly as Reborn pulled away leaving nothing but a pink scar and smears of blood on his torso. The assassin blushed lightly at forgetting Dino had been in the room.

"You'll shower in the morning. Dino, take him upstairs to Ieyasu's bedroom. Throw them into the same bed. I'll be up in a bit." Dino gave a happy smile before throwing the small boy into his arms and throwing his cape over his bare body. Tsuna was grateful for that as well.

"But Reborn-"

"Actually its best of Reborn comes over later, trust me Tsuna, messing with Reborn right now isn't safe."

No further words were needed to persuade the brunet to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Tsuna was hurt. Tsuna was bleeding. Tsuna had been in pain.

Those were the only thought running through his mind as he entered the living room, where Basil and Ietmitsu were talking. Dino's men had went outside to keep Nana from waking up. Reborn felt Leon crawl down his arm before transforming to the familiar pistol. He unlocked the safety before placing the piece of metal to the back of Ietmitsu's head.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you and why the hell Caelum is hurt." He had almost slipped up. His rage was getting to him and he knew if he didn't calm down he could mess up.

"R-Reborn! It was an accident! We arrived and he was on the floor-!"

He dug the gun into the mans school before leaning closer and smirking like a sadist. "Ietmitsu, I trained Caelum myself. The varia wouldn't have gotten him on his knees with a simple right."

The blonde stuttered for a response as he tightened his hold on the trigger.

"Caelum got sick! He started coughing and couldn't get up! Mammon helped save him from Xanxus but then he jumped down to help me where Squalo stabbed him! I'm sorry Mr. Reborn!" The blonde from the other side of the room exclaimed in a hurry.

The hitman felt a frown tug at his lips. Tsuna had fallen sick? That was a good reason. Tsuna pushed himself even when he was sick, one of the reasons Reborn had tutored the boy. He removed the gun and watched the CEDEF boss sigh in relief.

"Thanks Basil. I thought he was going to kill me." He grumbled. Reborn felt Leon shift in his grasp before turning into a hammer.

Reborn smirked at that.

It seemed his partner wanted to bring pain upon Ietmitsu. Basil was looking at him wide eyed as Reborn lifted the mallet.

"Don't worry Ietmitsu, I won't kill you."

Oh, but he was going to make Ietmitsu wish he had put a bullet through his head.

* * *

BTW I realized I've been spelling Ietmitsu wrong. Neh, whatever lol hope you enjoyed!


	14. Vongola rings and Takuto's discovery

**A/N: hey, I'm sorry for this super late update! My dog ate a few of my cables including my tablet charger -.- I wasn't able to come on FF till this weekend and I've been working harder in school so yeah. Anyways thank you guys for reviewing I really appreciate it! And thanks for following and putting this on favorites! I'm sorry this is so short! The action will come soon! I've also posted a 10027 story if you want to read it?^^ lol sorry for grammer errors. No beta and I'm posting this really early during my day.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own katekyo hitman reborn. I only write for fun. **

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that it was warm. Someone was pressed against his side and the blanket was draped over them nice and tightly not letting any cold air in. He didn't feel like getting up. He hadn't felt this cozy in awhile. With a small sigh he opened his eyes to peer at the object next to him. He had assumed it was Takuto since the eight year old usually came to him when he had night terrors. The boy refused to go to their mother because he was a 'man'.

It came as a surprise when he saw it wasn't Takuto.

The person had curled up against him, hair hidden by a fur coat the hood actually in place(later he'd recall this strange event and try to figure out who in their right mind slept with their jacket and hood on). The person was sleeping silently hand curled up by his face. Ieyasu had the decency to blush. It took another second to realize who it was beside him.

"CAELUM!"

Maybe it was the fact he hadn't seen the brunet in awhile that he forgot the guy was an assassin. Ieyasu was grabbed by the collar of his pajama shirt before he was thrown off the bed and kicked in the gut for good measure. While he groaned in pain, Caelum sat on his knees gazing down at him.

"Ieyasu...? What are you...?" He yawned into his hand as the blonde opened his eyes to glare at the brunet. The brunet was wearing a baggy green jacket with fur around the hem of the hood. The jacket was unzipped revealing a thin torso, a pink scar on the pale skin. Ieyasu looked away before coughing into his hand. The brunet looked around, as if becoming aware of his surroundings. Ieyasu sweat dropped at the gesture meaning the kid had a built in defense mechanism.

"What am I doing in your room?" Caelum asked before tossing his legs over the bed and standing up.

"I don't know. I don't even remember you coming home last night." Ieyasu muttered before getting up to stretch his limbs. He peeked at the clock realizing it was half past eight. They both paused at the awkward quite ness in the house.

"What happened to your face?" Caelum blurted bluntly as Ieyasu glowered at him.

"Shut up. Here put this on." He tossed one of his black jackets to the assassin while he reached for something to wear. With his back turned Ieyasu heard the rustling of clothes before he took off his own shirt to get dressed. He always wondered what Caelum's entire face looked like. The only thing he actually knew about Caelum was that he had brown hair, had a talking problem, and was as trigger happy as his tutor Reborn. He also knew more about him but it was hard to explain. He shrugged it off as a yawn made him peer at the teenager rubbing beneath his brown bangs.

"Let's go. This quietness is making me anxious."

He didn't sense anything bad so he wasn't in as much as a rush as he would have been if he had sensed something bad. Opening the door and jumping down the stairs he entered the living room realizing a group was sitting down there. Reborn was leaning against the wall his gaze snapping over to them when they entered. On the couch was a dirty blonde boy with crystal blue eyes and a blonde with warm brown eyes and a black short sleeved shirt, his arms covered in different skull tattoos. His father sat with his back to them and had turned to face them when all attention was on them.

The minute Ieyasu saw his fathers face, his mouth fell open. "What the hell happened to your face?!"

"What happened to yours!" His father defended as the CEDEF boss covered his his face and fake sobbed. Ieyasu shook his head before looking towards Reborn who had a satisfied look on his face.

"Okay, where's mom?" The blonde asked ignoring his fathers 'Ieyasu doesn't love me!' Shouts.

"I sent her out with Bianchi to go to the Spa for a few days. Takuto is playing outside with the cow brat." Reborn answered as he leaned off the wall and walked towards the older blonde who was smiling happily. "Ieyasu, meet Dino Cavallone. My first idiotic student. He is current head boss of the Cavallone family."

The way it was said so easily almost made Ieyasu stutter in disbelief. Reborn was really a strange guy. "Nice to meet you, Ieyasu." Dino stated before getting up to offer his hand. But he never go the chance. His foot caught on the carpet sending him crashing into the blonde who let out a tiny 'mph!' Caelum had calmly sidestepped them to walk over to the couch Dino had been seated in. Instead of sitting down, he sat on the arm rest and yawned yet again.

"Sorry! I didn't see that there! Geez, I make horrible first impressions." Dino exclaimed as he stood up and offered a hand. Ieyasu shook his head from the dizziness before taking it with a soft smile.

"Its alright, Dino. It's nice to meet you... Umm why are you here anyways?" All eyes focused on him again before Reborn took a spot beside Caelum and flicked the teenagers forehead.

"Dino picked up Basil and Caelum from the mission when they were attacked. Caelum had been hurt so couldn't function properly." Ieyasu's blue eyes went straight to the brunet rubbing his forehead with a tiny pout. He knew something had gone wrong.

"But we got the better half of the deal! We got the rings!" Dino exclaimed as he pulled out a tiny box from the out of nowhere.

"We tried our best to get these to you master Ieyasu." The dirty blonde said while bowing his head. The blonde snapped his head over in surprise.

"Master? D-Don't call me master!" His pleas fell on death ears as Dino handed the box to Iemitsu. Something twisted in the pit of his stomach when the box got closer. He sucked in a deep breath at the feeling. Iemitsu was speaking as he clicked open the box again, looking at his son with two black eyes. Ieyasu caught sight of the silver rings and felt his heart stutter as his world tipped over. He caught onto Dino who looked alarmed at his reaction as he tried to fight off the dizzy spell. His head hurt and his ears were ringing. His heart felt heavy as something tried to poke through the surface of his memories.

"Ieyasu!" Caelum snapped, being one of the first to approach him. The Brunet's voice cut through the fog as he stared at the figure in front of him with bleary eyes. "Ieyasu." He said more gently as the blonde gave a weak smile and tried to stop his shaking.

"Just a little dizzy." The boy frowned before linking there arms together and dragging him to the kitchen and giving a settling aura of warmth. Dino had been staring at him worriedly and he brushed it off with a smile. Closer to Caelum he felt a little voice whisper one word into his mind, 'Giotto.'

* * *

G stopped walking at the prickle in his head. He stared up into the sky feeling a weird sensation pass over his body. The pink haired man scowled before stuffing his hands in his pocket and continuing down the walkway. It was still early and he needed to escape the chaos of the hotel room. Asari and Daemon had left to deal with family while Lampo and Alaude stayed at the hotel room instead of finding family to stay with.

G had the same opportunity to stay with family but knew his youngest sibling wouldn't want to see his face anytime soon. He also wasn't looking forward to seeing his older sister who was also in town. He stopped by a wall to lean beside while giving a sigh. He grew up in the mafia and had protected his little brother until the boy disappeared. G shook his head of the thoughts while narrowing his eyes at the people in front of him. He loved his family but he couldn't just leave his best friend after all these years.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you guys plan to do?" The blonde stated while bringing a strawberry to his mouth. Caelum was sitting beside him, calmly eating his own sugar filled strawberry. Reborn sat in front of them, Basil and Dino following and his father on Ieyasu's side.

"Actually it's more like what you're going to do." Dino stated with his arms crossed over his chest. Ieyasu blinked his blue eyes stupidly asking the silent question, 'what?'

"Xanxus wants position of Vongola Decimo and the rings that we currently have." Reborn said simply while flicking his fedora up to get a better look at his student.

"Eh? But I don't want to be a mafia boss, can't we just give him the-?" He broke off feeling a frown tug on his lips while stuffing a strawberry in his mouth. Caelum peered at him suspiciously before dipping his strawberry into the pot of sugar. The blonde idly wondered why the others weren't munching on the snacks.

"Idiot-Ieyasu, Vongola Nonno left position of Vongola decimo to you for a reason." The hitman said sharply while giving him a cold gaze. Ieyasu shuddered slightly while using his pinky to poke at the sugar.

"The rings have been passed down from each mafia generation since Vongola primo's time. There has been millions of bloody fights for these rings." Iemitsu explained while his blonde son sucked on the strawberry. Ieyasu frowned slightly while chewing.

"Bloody battles? These rings were a part of helping Vongola primo protect the ones he loved. He'd be devastated at learning people killed each other for them." He mumbled while staring at the lines of the table. Silence fell around him, peeking his curiosity. Looking up he realized everyone was staring at him. Dino was the first to break out of the trance as he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"That's amazing, Ieyasu! I knew you were perfect for the Vongola!"

The blonde blushed trying to refuse it but realized the others were ignoring him to continue the conversation.

"Did Xanxus actually come to Japan?" Dino asked while looking at Basil and Caelum. The light brunet boy blinked as if waking up from a daydream slightly. "Ah, well it was Squalo and the others who chased us. Xanxus might not be here, we aren't sure but we lead them at least three towns over." Caelum's silent nod was a reassurance.

"As long as it throws them off we're fine." Reborn stated as he stood up and stretched slightly. "It will give us time to finish preparing Ieyasu not to mention enough time for Vongola Nono to arrive with his affairs in order."

Ieyasu felt himself shrink at the fact they were going to be training for a battle he did not want to fight. Caelum stood up as well before looking back at the blonde with a gaze he knew well. Ieyasu smiled while licking his fingers and standing up. Caelum wouldn't be leaving and that's all he needed for reassurance.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" The French man hissed as he stalked down the hallway a manilla folder in his hands. The pink haired man behind him scowled but continued to stalk the blonde.

"Knuckle had a run in with Reborn the other day and told me something interesting and god dammit! Slow the fuck down!" The younger man yelled making the police officer stop and glare at him directly.

"G, I am capable of finding out where the idiot is hiding on my own, I don't need yours or that priest idiots help."

"Oh shut up, if you were capable of doing it on your own we wouldn't have been stuck here for over a month. Just look up the name Ieyasu." The French man stopped staring at the younger male, ignoring the flare of anger at being talked to so rudely, in favor of remembering the time he had talked to that man. The man had talked about taking on a family naming tradition. He had been over joyed at continuing his life else where and had told them all about what he'd name his first son. It wasn't Ieyasu but Ieyasu was a part of that naming tradition.

"Leave." Alaude stated calmly before returning to his office at a quicker pace and quickly losing the angry pink haired man who was screaming out curses. In the comfort of his office he cursed loudly. How could he be so stupid! It was obvious he wouldn't keep the same name after leaving. He tossed the folder on his desk before booting up the computer and sitting in the comfy desk chair.

Once the computer loaded he opened the search engine and typed in one name. Ieyasu. He narrowed the search to Japan and after an hour of clicking through files and narrowing the search one name stood out to him. Ieyasu Sawada. From over a hundred years ago. Underneath the name were the tradition he man had said he'd start and Alaude, once again, cursed.

* * *

Tsuna picked up the backpack Ieyasu had dropped when he and Dino fell down the stairs.

"Dino..." He muttered before shaking his head in exasperation. He turned to leave the house when he bumped into a rather tall hitman. Reborn wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. Tsuna blinked in surprise feeling his face heat up. He cursed himself for blushing before feeling a vibrating from his pocket. He shrugged Reborn off, who went to punish Ieyasu for 'falling-like-an-idiot.' The text message wasn't from Uni, to his surprise. It was from Fon who wrote it in complete Chinese language. He slapped his forehead at Fon's forgetfulness. Tsuna was smart but he couldn't get Chinese to stick on his brain.

"Reborn." Tsuna hissed making the hitman lift his foot from Ieyasu's back. He passed the orange phone over and watched the hitman read over it elegantly. He proceeded to answer the text message before tossing it back over and returning to stepping on Ieyasu. Tsuna ignored the blondes pleas for help as he looked at what Reborn had answered: Understood, Colonello and Lal are at the base, join them there. Tsuna is with me.

Well, it seemed the arcobaleno decided to gather in Namimori. Tsuna groaned softly at the chaos that was soon to occur.

* * *

"Lambo will defeat Takuto!" The five year old screamed at the brunet who rolled out of the child's flying kick attack. Takuto smiled in amusement before standing up and running to the door.

"I'll be right back Lambo!" He left the child as he climbed upstairs to the restroom. His father was doing something in the living room with all the other kids. But Takuto had something to do today. He went into the restroom before closing it and locking it. There was noise downstairs but he paid it no attention as he took out a pen from his pocket. He heard his mother talking to herself the other day and what she had said sparked his curiosity. Kneeling he tapped the pen against the ground carefully listening for anything strange.

He was about to give up until the pen knocked into a tile and it rang out strangely. He tapped around the same tile and found it was the same all around. The tiles in the restroom were slightly wide and large and he had overlooked them until he remembered passing over a few tiles and hearing a hollow sound. He uncapped the pen and used it as a lever to help lift the tile up. It wasn't cemented to the ground and when he lifted it he realized someone had been keeping a tiny brown box inside. He knew he'd be in a lot of trouble for finding the box but he didn't care.

He could play it off as being curious and his 'child innocence.' He pulled the tile off to the side before lifting the dusty box out of the hole and opening it. Inside were documents and photos along with two bracelets. Curiously he lifted the bracelets and saw one of them had the name Ieyasu. The other had a longer name.

It said Tsunayoshi.

Crossing his legs he took out the papers and started to uncover something he hadn't thought he'd ever come across.


	15. Takuto?

**A/N: IM SORRRRY! I've been caught up in school and I finally got myself a vacation! Its my first actual vacation since I started highschool ;-; but here's your chapter and the others will follow. This answers a lot of questions.**

**I've seen this in the reviews and I think I'm going to disappoint you guys. I feel bad but I'm sure you guys can guess it and forgive me? ^^ **

**My reviewers and faithful followers... I LOVE YOU GUYS! I love everything I receive and it makes me so happy that my parents stare at me strangely?! I hope I haven't lost any readers for my break enjoy!**

* * *

_"I'm moving to Japan." The blonde said as he turned to stare at his friend who hadn't spoken a word. _

_"... You shouldn't have given the position to him." The French man said with a slight growl. The blonde gave a laugh before looking up at the sky._

_ "It had to be done. Even you know I couldn't keep the position forever... I'm tired of the pain and suffering." He closed his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. _

_"Giving that man the title won't end the pain or suffering. You should know that better then anyone." The hiss and venom made the blonde sigh as he turned to face the other male, his black cape swishing around his frame._

_ "There's a reason I want you to stay in Italy. Its not to keep tabs on a certain..." The pain in his eyes shown brightly as he swallowed, "person, its to create a system that will help protect the family after I'm gone. When we give him the inauguration, you will split the rings. It should limit his power and hopefully save a few life's." The blonde fingered the silver ring on his finger while giving a shaky smile_.

"... You do know what that man plans to do when he's given the rings, correct?" The silence that filled the air was enough to give the answer to the French man as he stood up abruptly. "Homme stupide! Yet you still want to go!"

The blonde boss raised his hand, silencing the man, his eyes showing wisdom that was past his _years. "I've known this for awhile, my guardian. I plan to do this despite your arguments. Things happen for a reason and what will happen at the inauguration needs to occur."_

_ The French man clenched his fists as he glared at the wall, frustration shown on his cold features. "... Giotto, I will not let those idiots act out of line and...let you die." _

_The blonde blinked, slightly startled by the mans words before he chuckled softly. "Alaude, thank you..." The eyes turned slightly hollow as the blonde traced the designs on his ring. "But I need to accept my fate. I apologize. For now... And for later."_

* * *

Ieyasu woke up with a jolt, tangling himself in whatever he was sleeping in as he placed a hand over his racing heart. He wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes as he looked around alarmed. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts to realize where he was. He was sleeping in a sleeping bag inside a tent. Looking beside him he saw Caelum fast asleep with blankets wrapped around him, making him look like a caterpillar.

He slapped a hand on his face in hopes to clear his jumbled thoughts. After realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he quietly slipped out of the blankets and the tent. He knew better then to make noise and wake up a high class assassin like Caelum. Looking out into the darkness of the night he noticed Reborn (which was difficult to see, considering the hitman blended into the shadows very well). The hitman was leaning against a tree, staring off the edge of the cliff they were on. In the tips of his fingers was a cigarette making Ieyasu cringe at the prospect of his tutor smoking.

"What are you doing up?" The hitman asked bluntly as he took another drag from the cigarette and peered at the blonde. Ieyasu jumped while rubbing the back of his head and joining the hitman.

"Couldn't sleep."

Instead of barking out an answer or order as Ieyasu had expected, Reborn turned back to the scenery letting out a deep breath. "You're going to need the rest idiot-Ieyasu."

Ieyasu brushed it off as he sat down on the tree trunk beside his tutor while taking the time to look out the cliff he had climbed up the morning before. He arms still ached where Caelum placed tiny bandages all over. The silence between them grew as the future mafia boss closed his eyes. Ieyasu hadn't had a lot of quiet the past few days, it was nice to relax.

"You do understand the situation." Reborn stated, breaking the silence as Ieyasu looked up in surprise. The blonde gave a small sigh while playing with his fingers.

"That Xanxus wants to kill me over the seat of Vongola Decimo? That he wants the rings that we gave to the others and the fact I need to face him in order to keep everyone safe? Yeah, I get it pretty well, Reborn."

The hitman didn't respond as he scrubbed the tip of the cigarette on the back of his shoe before taking a seat beside the blonde. His dark gaze fell on the blonde, looking over the bruises and the cuts making him seem weaker then he was. The determination in his baby blue eyes sparked the same familiar feeling he had when he saw the growth in his students.

Pride.

"Each of your family members has gotten a tutor, picked out by me and Caelum. We have a little over a week until Xanxus realizes the rings were fake. In that week I need to make you into a fighter." The hitman looked back to the cliff before giving a small smirk, "In a weeks time you need to be worthy of the Vongola Decimo position."

* * *

"One week and I will finish gathering what we need." He stated bluntly into the phone as he rubbed his temples.

"Nufufufu~ you sound stressed Alaude. Is our little boss making you worry?"

The officer growled into the phone, making a few people around him scurry away.

"Daemon. Come back to Japan. Before the week is up." He slammed the phone shut, mentally wincing as he heard the crack echo around him. Alaude leaned his chin into the palm of his hand as he looked around the small cafe he was in. He decided to visit his younger brother's beloved town and was slightly annoyed at the whispers and rumors going around. He picked up the folder he had been reading to continue, trying to block out the curious looks around him.

"Wao! Is that a badge, mister?"

Alaude blinked in surprise before looking to the side of his table where a small boy was gazing at him with bright blue eyes. He had short brown hair with an innocent smile.

"Are you an officer?"

Alaude peered at the half hidden badge in his front pocket before bringing it out slightly for the kid to look at it with bright eyes. It reminded him of his little brother when he was younger. Despite his cold look on the outside, Alaude had a weak point for kids. Something that _man_ had liked to exploit.

"Mommy says we should always respect police officers since they keep us safe! My name is Takuto!" The eight year old said hastily as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "What's yours?"

Alaude grimaced briefly as he placed some of the files inside the folder. "Where is your mother, child?" He managed to say it with a calm voice as the kid tightened his hands on the table.

"Moms buying some food, would you like to meet her?"

Was this child dense? Alaude shook his head. He'd drop the kid off to his mother before leaving. He stood up, ready to tell the boy to follow him when the child grasped his coat eyes glued to the front door. Looking up a man dressed in a black suit had entered. His eyes were hidden under sunglasses but Alaude had seen the brief pause as he caught sight of the kid.

"Hey Mr. Officer, you see it to don't you?" The child asked, his eyes trained on the man who had begun to make his way over. Alaude stared at the child briefly before bending down to pick him up.

"Is your mother actually in this shop?"

The boy smiled, blue eyes glinting with mischief. "No, my mom is out of town."

Alaude couldn't help the smirk tilt on his lips as he walked to the door, knowing the man would follow them. "I'm impressed, you have my attention."

The child only continued to smile brightly as the tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "A talk. I believe it's necessary Mr. Officer."

* * *

"Wait a minute, please tell me you're kidding." The blonde exclaimed as he looked at his tutors in exasperation. Tsuna put a hand on his hip while sighing.

"Ieyasu, just stay still." The brunet said calmly as he clenched his hands into fists, ready to pounce. The blonde gazed at him in disbelief.

"Stay still? Stay still! You're going to kill me!" The blonde screamed, looking about ready to tear his hair out.

"Not if you move." Tsuna didn't give the blonde a chance to protest again as he jumped forward and landed a very hard punch to the blondes gut. The brunet winced when he heard the crash as Ieyasu collided into the wall. Tsuna heard Reborn come closer, both holding in their breath in case Ieyasu hadn't been able to handle it. A cough sounded from the chaos, making Tsuna breathe a sigh of relief.

"That hurt." He grumbled glaring fiercely at Tsuna.

"But you're still conscious. The whole point was to see if you could take a hit. Congratulations, you have passed the first stage." Reborn stated with a smirk while walking closer to Tsuna who looked slightly crest fallen at hurting the boy.

"... What's stage two?" Ieyasu asked warily as he got to his knees, nursing his wounded stomach.

"That would be mastering your flames." Reborn informed while giving a small sigh. Tsuna played with the edge of his shirt while sighing.

"To face Xanxus you need to make your flames into a weapon. Just because you have an intuition it doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat Xanxus." The brunet informed as he reached into his back pockets to pull out the familiar black gloves. "These are what I use to make my flames into a weapon. They are called the X-gloves."

He tossed them to the blonde who caught it while he was in the process of standing up.

"X-gloves? But it says twenty-seven." Ieyasu stated bluntly as Tsuna let out a small frustrated sigh. He had been over this when he first received the gloves. None of his guardians stopped teasing him about it.

"Don't ask. Try them on. Our flames are a little alike so we're assuming it would be able to work with you." He left Ieyasu to gaze at them in wonder before turning to Reborn. "Are you sure it'll work?"

The hitman sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. "If what I'm thinking is true, it should."

"But it won't."

Tsuna jumped, actually startled by the voice as he whipped around feeling Reborn pull out a gun to point it at whoever managed to sneak up on them. It was an elderly man with a blindfold wrapped tightly over his face. He had a cane in his hands with a dark green blanket like coat wrapped over his body.

"Talbot?" Reborn said actually sounding surprised and completely caught off guard. The old man grinned, looking evil as Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"Reborn! Its nice to see the arcobaleno pacifier has been put to rest." The man gently tapped the cane against the hard ground before grinning again. "You never get old do you, Giotto?"

Reborn and Tsuna turned to Ieyasu who looked startled at being called Giotto.

"Excuse me?" Ieyasu said, eyes looking slightly cautious. Talbot gave a huge laugh, almost knocking himself over as he walked closer to the blonde.

"I should have expected the ninth to interfere without realizing it. What do you go by, boy?" Talbot asked while using his cane to poke at the teens side. Ieyasu frowned while giving a look to a clueless Tsuna. Tsuna looked back at Reborn, who had pocketed his gun and was looking at the interaction with interest.

"Um... I'm Ieyasu. Who the hell are you? Why'd you call me Giotto?"

Tsuna saw the glare Reborn sent the blonde, which Ieyasu quickly shivered away from.

"Too many questions. You're still a child, seems my calculations were wrong. Not to worry though! I've sensed your conflict and brought over something very important." Talbot stretched an arm out, showing the others and assortment of different objects. What caught Tsuna's attention was the vial of red liquid he was sure he didn't want to know what it contained. Talbot shifted through the items before pulling out a pair of gloves. Staring at them, Tsuna blinked in surprise. The color was black leather with a metal guard on the back like his own gloves. Instead of the X on the back, there was a roman numeral of one.

"I've kept them prepared and ready for a few hundred years. Along with this." Ieyasu took the gloves carefully, his expression unreadable as Talbot pulled out another item finally closing his utility coat. It was a golden pocket watch.

"You'll understand in time. For now its best if you keep it with you at all times. I'm sorry to disturb you Reborn, Caelum. I'll be off." The old man turned as Ieyasu continued to stare at the pocket watch in wonder. Tsuna blinked while giving Reborn a look. That old man had come from nowhere and spoke his assassin name like nothing, not to mention they never met before.

"That was Talbot, the greatest weapon maker out there. He worked for the Vongola Primo directly and invented his famous I-gloves. The ones you're holding now." The hitman lowered his fedora as he spoke and gave a glance to the blonde who looked a little startled.

"I have Vongola Primo's gloves, wha-why?!" Tsuna continued to stare at Reborn. He was just as confused and wanted answers as well. He turned back to where Talbot was headed and was surprised to see there wasn't a single trace of the man left anywhere. The brunet was about to voice his opinion when he saw the familiar look on Reborn's face. Taking a step closer so he could peer up under the fedora he saw the calculating black eyes and familiar frustration on his face. Out of habit he reached up to grasp the hitman's hand to get a response. He was glad to see Reborn jump slightly before focusing on him. With a small nod Reborn smirked and looked at Ieyasu who looked confused at their interaction.

"Try them on and jump into hyper dying will mode. Caelum will do the same and teach you to fight with the gloves."

Whatever Reborn had been thinking about, he had solved it and come up with plans of things to do in the future. Tsuna smiled softly knowing everything Reborn would do included him and he couldn't imagine it any other way. He would be glad to live the rest of his life by Reborn's side.

* * *

"Alaude." Takuto said, trying the French man's name on his lips. The officer was leaning against a wall in the tiny office they were in. It was a little dark with a little bit of light. Papers were cluttered everywhere and the computer had a black desktop with a little yellow puff ball popping out on the screen every once in awhile.

"Alaude Hibari. French and Japanese who worked down in Italy until recently. So, I'm guessing you understood what I told you?" The child smiled as he played with the golden chain on his wrist, reading over the engraved name 'Takuto'.

"You are a child of eight years. A child should not be ordering me what to do." Alaude stared him down. Takuto's smile faded as he looked up, eyes showing wisdom past his eight years of life.

"It's true, I am eight but I'm a Sawada. My older brother is Ieyasu Sawada and I know you know about the work my father is doing. Its the reason Caelum and Reborn are here. They are talking about rings and fighting. Ieyasu has disappeared with Reborn and Caelum and my mom was sent away. I can tell you everything you ask but you have to promise me two things." Alaude scowled as he leaned off of the wall and walked to the desk.

"Child, if anyone found out I got my information from a child.!"

"And no one will find out unless you tell them. Do we have a deal?"

The blonde man scowled as he ran a hand through his hair and gave in. Takuto smiled, knowing he had the man where he wanted him. Alaude wanted information and Takuto was the right person to give it to him.

"State your terms."

Takuto reached into his pocket before producing a tiny bracelet and an engraved name on it. There was also an old picture beside it.

"First, I want you to promise to keep my brother safe during the battles. You are looking for him and he will appear. Second... I want you to find out who exactly Tsunayoshi Sawada was." He pointed to the picture of a small brunet boy looking identical to his older brother, smiling without a care in the world.

* * *

Dino cringed when he realized the boy was glaring at him. He tightened his hold on his whip while taking a deep breath. Why did he get the most anti social student to teach? Did Reborn despise him that much that he was being sent to immediate death?

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about nor do I want to be involved in it." The raven haired boy said bluntly while holding up his weapons.

"But you have to, that's why the rings around your neck." The Italian man pointed to the chain hanging around the teenagers down before glaring at him yet again.

"I don't know where it came from." Dino felt sweat build on his brow at the murderous glare as he let the whip free and prayed that whatever hidden skills he had would suddenly appear. With his subordinate's nearby he felt a little more confident.

"It doesn't mater. You're trespassing on school property. I shall bite you to death."

Dino sighed as he read through the boys moves and quickly angled the whip to grab ahold of the boy. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, because Reborn ordered him to and Tsuna had asked him with that puppy dog face he had mastered.

"See, Kyoya, if you listen and train under me to help Ieyasu you can fight strong people." He tried to ignore the glare of being stopped. He noticed the interested look as he smirked slightly. It seemed he knew exactly what to do to make the new cloud guardian work with him. With that in mind he smiled. 'I won't let you down, Tsuna, Ieyasu.'

* * *

A/N:** As for why Takuto's so smart. Let's just say he's from Primo's bloodline and a little bit smarter then what people think he is.**


	16. The Guarding Deal

**A/N: hey guys! Bringing this, late early? I don't know. I'm on break and I've been lazy. I seriously think of this story constantly and how to improve. I have an idea and I'd like your thoughts on it.**

**Like in Khr, my story has arcs. Obviously Varia and another one. I was thinking of doing three arcs in total however I'm not sure if I'll do the last one. I can't tell you specifically what each arc is due to spoilers. Let's say Future(kind of) and Arcobaleno(again kind of). If you'd like me to add three arcs tell me and I'll start planning it out. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I love each and every one of you! You make this young lame author extremely happy with each Review! Love you and hope you enjoy this, apologize for mistakes and stuff. I try hard but I'm not perfect. **

* * *

"What do you think?" The blonde CEDEF boss asked as they observed the fighting pair in front of them. Reborn pulled off his fedora to run his hand through the black locks as he gave a small sigh.

"We can do it. But it'll be cutting it extremely close. He hasn't used gloves before so Caelum is the only one who can teach him." The hitman leaned against a tree, noticing the hesitation in igniting the gloves along with the slow movements. Tsuna had noticed it as well. He stuck his leg out slightly and managed to snag Ieyasu's ankle and send the blonde to the ground.

Relaxing his stance Tsuna sighed, "Ieyasu. What's wrong? Your movements are really lacking ever since you got the gloves. This is the only chance we get to teach you to use them we can't have your mind wandering." The blonde panted before looking at the brunet and sighing.

"I'll be off. You will take care of this?" Iemitsu asked the hitman as he stood up. Reborn didn't respond but nodded while placing the fedora back on his head. "Send Basil over when you get the chance."

The CEDEF boss left with a nod as Ieyasu slipped out of hyper dying will mode and stood up shakily. "The flames aren't easy to control. Its... Weird..." Ieyasu said while clenching his hands into fists. Tsuna walked up to the brunet and took the gloved hands into his own, lighting both of them.

"Jump into hyper dying will mode." Like a spark, Ieyasu jumped into it, golden eyes calculating every single movement Tsuna did. "Its warm and its soft. Can you feel that?"

Curious, Reborn leaned off of the tree to get a better view. He didn't recognize this method of teaching flames. He taught the brunet all about the gloves. He expected Tsuna to use the same methods. Watching the brunet and the blonde exchange and feel the flames he realized the bond between them was deeper then he expected. It was shocking to see how similar they were. Not only were their flames identical in purity, the resemblance between them was uncanny. Without either of them noticing, they managed to connect on a level beyond Reborn's complete understanding. He knew it wasn't a bad relation.

It wouldn't hurt Tsuna and that's all he really cared about. He watched Tsuna stand up from the pain and suffering of abandonment and start to live again. It had been a few shaky months when they first met but the brunet showed his resolve and wormed his way strongly into their hearts. To see Tsuna be defeated because of another friendship(or in this case family, though he wasn't 100% sure) would make all the arcobaleno reach out to protect their youngest member(besides Uni). Reborn would be beside the brunet and would protect him from those painful memories the child didn't want to relive.

He was brought out of his thoughts when both snapped back from each other the flames responding to each other. Tsuna looked as stunned as Ieyasu. Walking towards the two he stared directly at Tsuna, whose golden eyes were widened in slight surprise. They began to calculate what happened before looking at Reborn.

"Well?"

Ieyasu got up as well, rubbing his wrists under the gloves. "Well, I tried to push the same amount of flames into Caelum's hands. And he did as well. Usually it fades together but it..."

"It synced but... Broke." Tsuna explained wincing while rubbing his wrist. Synced? Reborn walked towards Tsuna and grabbed his wrist to take a better look. Did their flames actually combine to form a basis attack?

"Continue showing the main process of the gloves. For now he needs to be able to face Xanxus. We can explore this later on." Tsuna nodded at the orders before looking at Ieyasu. "Our next move will be propelling." Reborn walked back to his spot under the tree while thinking about any possible relations between the two. He forgot about the pocket watch Ieyasu had been carrying since Talbot gave it to him.

* * *

"Alaude, why the fuck are we all in the same room together?" An irritated red head snarled while grabbing a green haired teens shoulder to shove him into the small office.

"I agree. Couldn't you have at least chosen a place with larger windows?" The purple haired illusionist was closest to the window, looking highly irritated.

"I'm claustrophobic." A small voice squeaked.

"Now, now, I think its quite cozy." The swordsman said from the seat next to the priest who looked a little uncomfortable. The police officer sat behind his desk, rubbing his temples, trying to squash the temptation to kill all the others in the room.

"Shut up, before I strangle you without telling you where he is."

It was the perfect statement to shut up the rowdy bunch as every stared at the French officer. Alaude looked at the files that were given to him by the Sawada child as he grimaced. An eight year old was becoming an information broker and was selling to him. A high class police officer. Shielding his damaged pride he pulled out the photo he needed and set it down on the table.

"There's a difference to our... Boss." The group all peered at the photo before chatting amongst themselves. There was a blonde with untameable hair and startling blue eyes. Only he appeared to be a boy of fifteen years. "I have found him. We have to meet him on Saturday. He will be participating in the ring battle with guardians." There was a few outcries as he held up a hand to silence them.

"Ask questions when the day comes. This is the boy we've been looking for. Ieyasu Iemitsu Sawada."

* * *

He was getting better. Ieyasu's speed was rising and he was starting to see through Tsuna's moves. At this rate he could finish the fighting training today and leave three days for the blonde to go through Reborn's. Tsuna gathered flames into his hands to quickly dodge the blonde's punch. He hadn't expected Ieyasu to follow him. His flying was shaky but Tsuna knew his hyper intuition was guiding him. Fighting in midair wasn't new for him, in fact it was his best ability. Being able to fly and attack had come in handy many times even if he never used the gloves to fight. His assassin skills only ranged from a gun, quick martial arts and his knife. The gloves had been given to him by Leon and Reborn had forced him to master it in case he would need it later. He dropped to the ground only to jump back up at Ieyasu's kick.

He dodged the quick punch and caught one of the flaming fists before it reached his face. Ieyasu pushed him back as they held hands, fighting for dominance. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna glared slightly at the blonde before managing to shove him away. They both stopped to gather their breath. It had been the second time Ieyasu had gotten that close. At the rate both of their stamina was draining Ieyasu would collapse or Tsuna would get hit by the blonde.

"That's enough, Caelum." Reborn called making the teenagers jump and stare at the hitman. Staring at the hitman they realized a dirty blonde stood beside him.

"Basil?" Ieyasu questioned, quickly slipping out of hyper dying will mode. Tsuna did the same before approaching them. Basil smiled lightly but Tsuna could see through it.

"Greetings. I hope to serve as a good opponent." The CEDEF member bowed graciously to Ieyasu, who started to stutter in protest again.

"Basil has the rain flame and for the next part of your training you will need him. Caelum has taught you enough on combat and the sky flames." Reborn explained.

"Let's get started, master Ieyasu!" Basil exclaimed while igniting his rain flame on his forehead and pulling out a weapon.

"What? Oh shit."

Basil attacked without warning as they set out on the next part of training. If Tsuna was looking correctly he'd say Basil actually looked excited. "What's wrong?" The brunet asked the moment Ieyasu was distracted. Reborn walked back to the tree gesturing for Tsuna to follow.

"While Iemitsu looked over the other guardians and their training he ordered Basil to look after Takuto. It wouldn't do good if varia officers appeared and took Takuto. It seems Basil lost him earlier this week and the boy went missing again. I want you to find Takuto and keep an eye on him. The kids up to something and I want to know what." He leaned against the tree while explaining as Tsuna nodded. Reborn looked back to the fight for a moment.

"Reborn... Why do you look nervous?" The brunet asked it before taking a step closer to the hitman. He knew he caught the hitman off guard, Reborn never showed his nervousness that well and Tsuna was one of the only ones who could pick up on it.

"Tsuna"

"Don't say you aren't. I'm not stupid, you know."

With that said the hitman sighed while lifting his fedora up slightly. "Call it a hitman's sixth sense, but something doesn't feel right." Tsuna clasped his hands together staring into the hitman's eyes. The brunet felt a nagging in his head that something wasn't right. "Just be prepared for anything, Tsuna. Go."

With the order of dismissal, Tsuna turned from the hitman and ran into the woods. The entire time he felt his stomach flip nervously.

* * *

"Uncle Daemon?" A shy voice asked making the group look at the young girl who had entered. She wore a black uniform, showing off a pale torso along with knee high boots. Her dark purple hair was pulled up into a pineapple sort of style and an eye patch covered one of the deep purple eyes.

"Chrome, what's wrong?" Daemon asked while leaning off of the wall to approach his niece. The girl shifted nervously from the others stares before sighing.

"I-I met with a man today and he told me something." G could tell Daemon didn't like that by the way his shoulders hunched up.

"A man? A man was touching my dear Chrome?!"

"Hold up melon head she didn't say that." G interrupted before the illusionist could call up his scythe. Chrome blushed heavily as she looked down to her hands. "T-Thank you, G. Um... The man told me if I knew who Ieyasu was... And I said yes, because Ieyasu helped save my life!"

She didn't realize the sudden change in atmosphere at the mention of that one name. "And he gave me this." She held up her hand and revealed an oddly shaped ring, one that made everyone jump up.

"The Vongola mist ring. Chrome, why would he...?" Daemon broke off, going rigid as he stared around the room. Alaude noticed the illusionists posture as he went to grip one of his hand cuffs.

"Hey..." Asari said as he stood up from his seat, narrowed navy blue eyes looking around carefully. There was a thick moment of silence before a single gunshot rang into the room, shattering the glass from the window.

Daemon was the first to react as he grabbed Chrome and forced her down, shielding her with his body. Alaude ducked, quickly using a bed for cover as G cursed loudly. Knuckle had taken Lampo down automatically making the green haired teen squeak out in surprise. Asari had ducked down beside Knuckle, holding onto his katana tightly.

"Who the fuck are they after now?!" G screamed as he loaded a gun glaring out the window.

"Does it really freaking matter, pink-haired idiot!" Lampo screamed from Knuckle's grasp and nearly got shot again but was saved by Asari's blade.

"The cow boy has a point. Not only are the underworlds most dangerous assassins gathered in one place but Chrome is holding the mist ring." Daemon snarled, glaring at the Italian man.

"Now, now, its not the time to fight." The rain user said tensely.

"Just shut. The. fuck. Up." Alaude hissed while spinning a hand cuff in his hand. Jumping out from under the bed he tossed the flame covered weapon to its destination before snarling an order, "Go."

They quickly filed out, Daemon being one of the first as he sent Chrome forward.

"Next time, I choose the fucking hotel room." G snapped, glaring at Lampo who scowled at the other. Chrome was the first to open the hotel lobby door and had run out into the street, Daemon trailing behind her.

"Shit, Chrome!" G cried out making the girl gasp a bullet whizzed by her. Daemon cursed, about to grab her for protection when a dark blur grabbed Chrome by the waist and forced her down for protection. Not taking a moments hesitation, Alaude and G used the distraction to reach the attacker as Daemon summoned his scythe to take care of the back up.

"Knuckle, get Lampo out of here." Asari ordered the minute his comrades were distracted. He wrapped his blade in blue flames to help when he realized the person hovering above the scared Chrome. The figure wore a hood and had snapped his head up at Asari's look. The pink lips parted slightly before a small smirk was seen. Asari didn't bother with formalities as he ran forward ready to halt the assassin with one move. The assassin reach to his side, pulling out a regular knife before deflecting the blue flames.

"Never thought we'd meet, Caelum."

The teenager grunted before raising his leg to kick the swordsman back. With space between them a burst of sky flames appeared on the teens forehead and covered the silver knife.

"Its shameful we had to meet in this small town." Asari stated calmly, his eyes showing the mistrust. Caelum silently tilted his head, looking towards Chrome who was clutching a necklace to her chest.

"Asari! The hell are you doing?!" G cried, making both assassins look at the struggling pink haired teen.

"We have company." Caelum said, startling the assassin who had never heard the boy talk before. A group of men appeared, wearing a black leather uniform. Asari swore he recognized it as Caelum walked forward in front of Chrome who was still startled.

"Nagi, I have a present for you." Caelum spoke slightly as he kneeled in front of the girl. Daemon gripped his scythe, ready to give the assassin a piece of his mind until the assassin touched the girls hand lightly. Like that Chrome jumped, purple eye wide in surprise.

"Thats..!" With a finger to his lips Chrome smiled brightly at the assassin before he turned his attention to the men in front of them.

"Aren't those Varia uniforms?!" G exclaimed standing beside the others. Asari felt nervous with the younger assassin but nodded. It seemed Caelum was involved with the attack and the man they were looking for.

"Hand over the mist ring, girl. Or this boy, gets it."

A small brown haired boy appeared out of nowhere as all the men stood mystified. Before anyone could react Caelum had sprang forward, elbowing the attacker in the gut as he grabbed the child around the waist and using his knife to back hand the one behind him. Maneuvering the child he tripped the third attacker and kicked the last, efficiently knocking each of them out.

"C-Caelum!" The eight year old cried out in surprise as the assassin relaxed his stance. Now facing the group he raised the boy on his hip and put his knife away. He looked into all their faces before sighing slightly.

"You got a shitload of explaining brat." G snarled slightly as Caelum groaned softly.

* * *

Tsuna shifted under the sharp gazes nervously. He could have escaped except G(the damn idiot) had grabbed him and Tsuna wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt the guy. Maybe Asari due to the fact they had been at each others throats a little while ago. Lampo was shifting nervously as Tsuna tossed him a scalding look. He was still going to have a good talk with the idiot. Lambo was living with Nana for the time being but he wanted to know what was so important that Lampo ran out on his brother. Alaude had left and Daemon stayed, most liking wanting to torture him. Chrome(he had been corrected when they entered the hotel room) was nervously holding Takuto in her arms, letting the eight year old sleep. Asari had bowed his head listening silently. Knuckle hadn't been able to stay since he had to take care of his younger siblings for the time being.

Tsuna couldn't help but blame Reborn for the situation he was in.

"Caelum, what the hell are you doing in Japan and a quiet town like Namimori?" G bluntly stated, not wanting to beat around the bush obviously. Tsuna frowned slightly at all the looks he received from the room. He had a reputation for not speaking and he had broke it with Chrome. But he didn't regret it. It was a small favor to reunite the poor girl with her admired sibling. Daemon didn't even notice it which he could tell Chrome was slightly happy for. He reached into his pocket for his phone and saw all of them jump for weapons. He rolled his eyes before pulling out the orange cellphone. G relaxed as Asari frowned, confusion in his eyes.

He flipped the phone open, realizing Fon had sent a message in English this time around. Uni had been freed from her punishment and a picture of the girl as well. Putting those aside he opened a message and wrote his quick reply of: _That's private information_.

He snickered inwardly at the face palm G immediately did as Asari smiled lightly.

"Why were Varia attacking then?" Daemon asked, staring the brunet down again. Tsuna pondered on it for a few more minutes before showing the phone to the illusionist: _You already know._

The man's eyebrow twitched as he glowered at the young teen. "Caelum. What the hell does Vongola Nono having you do for him now?" G asked through gritted teeth.

"And what does this have to do with my adorable niece." Daemon added before Asari looked up with a smile. "I thank you for helping out my younger brother but I believe I deserve to know what he's getting into now."

Tsuna gulped nervously. He didn't know the family connections of these men and his current friends and Ieyasu but knowing Chrome was Daemons niece and the resemblance of Takeshi and Asari was enough to let him know they meant business.

"Oh, and that Ieyasu guy. You're involved with him right?" It was Lampo who asked the question that through him off. Tsuna looked up sharply at the teenager who blushed slightly. He held up the phone again for G to see: _How do you know Ieyasu? _

The seventeen year old pondered on it before sitting down in a chair. "How about we strike a deal, kid."

Tsuna bristled at that, they weren't that far apart in age. "We tell you why we're searching for Ieyasu and you tell us what the hell is going on with Vongola and the rings."

Tsuna weighed his options and sighed.

Please don't kill me, Reborn.

* * *

**A/N: on a side note I know I have been incorrectly spelling iemitsu's name. I haven't had time to go back and edit that out. I know, I've stated this before actually, from now on it'll be spelled correctly(hopefully) read this before you tell me,again, I didn't spell it write. **


	17. Ring battle: Part one

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! School made it a little difficult to update! I got this beta'd by : anyandeveryanime **

**Also it would be really incredible if you guys checked out her new story daughter of a hitman. I beta for her so yeah lol**

**Also! Due to death threats from reviewers _ you know who you are lol. I'd like to thank you all for putting up with my crazy schedules. I love you guys.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Only plot twists all characters belong to their respective oowners!**

* * *

He stared at the reflection in the mirror as he blinked, dazed. A pale jagged scar ran down his shoulder, pink scarred flesh engraving a memory he would never forget. He raised a shaky hand to place it over the limb, feeling the twisted emotions. Baby blue eyes closed, his body shuttering as he leaned back against the wall. He fell to the ground, taking a deep breath.

"... Giotto."

The blonde on the floor looked up, seeing red eyes staring down at him. The man smiled gently, sitting down beside the blonde as they looked towards the mirror in front of them.

"Its been a hectic week." The man commented lightly as the blonde raised a pale hand in front of his face.

"... G, it's been a hectic life... Did we really help? Or did we just doom the world even more?"

Silence ran between them as G took in a shaky breath.

"We did best we could. It's not in our hands." The red haired man said softly, eyes downcast. The blonde closed his hands into a fist before smiling bitterly.

"G... I'm sorry. I appreciate you standing beside me all those years and I apologize for... Future problems."

G stared at him curiously, not understanding the blondes words. "You're acting like an idiot. Its not like I was going to let you do all that crazy shit by yourself."

Giotto chuckled, closing his hand to bring it to his face. "Ah, I forgot about that. Thank you, G."

He smiled at his best friend but refused to acknowledge the pain in his heart for involving his friend into something much bigger.

* * *

Ieyasu blinked stupidly as he sat up looking around the room he was in, recognizing it as his own.

"How'd I get here...? Weren't we training..?" He rubbed his head, annoyed at the headache he was feeling before the door was opened dramatically.

"Idiot Ieyasu is lazy!" Lambo exclaimed jumping onto the bed giggling. The blonde moved, about to scold the boy until he flinched wrapping a hand around his abdomen. Staring down he saw a wrapped chest and paled. Did Basil and Reborn beat him to the point of death?

"Idiot Ieyasu, I take you are awake and functioning correctly?" A smooth voice remarked as he saw the hitman standing in the doorway. Reborn smirked, coming into the room elegantly before speaking, "Since you are obviously not functioning I'll fill in some details. We completed training last night. We've been working you for about three to five days. Today you will be rounding up your guardians."

The blonde wondered if he could even walk in his current position.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." A head popped up in the door way, brining a sense of familiarity as Ieyasu smiled. Takuto smiled brightly coming in to grab Lambo.

"Lambo wants to go buy ice cream! That nice girl from your class offered to take us!" Takuto said brightly as Ieyasu nodded. He had been gone for so long he could barely remember exactly who until bright yellow colored eyes came into his mind. Kyoko knew Takuto? He didn't get a chance to ponder on it as the two kids ran out shouting about ice cream. Ieyasu got up frowning as he put a hand on his chest.

"It could've been worse. Do you remember what happened?" Reborn asked. The blonde scratched his chin thinking about it till he let out a nervous chuckle. The memories flooded back and he felt a few more bruises from Basil's manhandling that he had forgotten about.

"Now I do."

"Great. Take a shower and start rounding up the guardians."

With a hard shove he was ready to start his day.

* * *

Tsuna pressed his face against the glass and sighed. He could hear the bickering of the other members in the room as he fogged up the window and scribbled on the glass.

"Hey." A soft voice said, startling the teenager from his daydreams. Asari stood not to far away, holding a sports drink. Tsuna gave a small frown at the appearance. He had assumed Asari was the one who hated him the most.

"Its not poisoned or anything." The swordsmen said with a small smile as he sat down beside the space the brunet was standing.

"I know we didn't meet on good terms. Consider this a redo!" He said brightly as Tsuna blinked. Asari and Takeshi were alike. After being with the group he was able to figure out family relations. Asari and Takeshi were half brothers the same as G and Gokudera. He had already known the connection of Lambo and Lampo and the tricky relationship of Hibari Kyoya and Alaude. He realized Daemon's and Mukuro's relationship the minute they were in the same room. The creepy aura feeling and laugh seemed to run in the family. Knuckle was a new face. He didn't recognize this member but apparently Reborn had recruited the mans younger brother into the family.

Tsuna snapped out of his retrieve in order to hold a hand out to Asari. This deal required communication and for now the best he could offer was a handshake.

"Oi, brat, why aren't those caretakers of yours looking for you?" G asked from the conversation he was currently having with Knuckle. Tsuna shrugged. He hadn't contacted Reborn since being taken in by the rowdy group but he knew the hitman wasn't worrying due to the fact Takuto was released.

"That's a good question, I expected them to come fighting over here for you." Lampo retorted from his place on the bed. Tsuna didn't hesitate to throw a fork at him, resulting in another hole in the mattress and an 'eep' from the fifteen year old. Tsuna pouted slightly in annoyance. He wasn't exactly mad at Lampo but he was currently fighting the urge to strangle him. He couldn't get the image of a fussy and crying Lambo out of his head. It didn't help when Lampo disagreed to the little plan Tsuna had hatched out in his mind.

"Don't wreck the furniture. I can't afford another ruined room." G grumbled, glaring at the new hole Tsuna had added.

"Furniture?! You're worried about the furniture?! He could have killed me with that fork!" Lampo exclaimed in disbelief as Tsuna sent him a glare.

"Back on the subjects you idiots," Daemon growled from the corner of the room. "Why aren't the Arcobaleno coming? I think the babies were extremely protective of their Caelum."

Tsuna gazed at him before realizing not all of the underground world knew Reborn and the others were free from the curse.

"Well... They aren't babies." Knuckle added from his side of the room. The boxer was taping up his fists, ignoring the flustered looks from the others as Tsuna sighed. He looked towards Asari, who was smiling despite the tension. It all felt strangely familiar with this group as he recalled the sensation with Ieyasu. He felt a slight pang before sitting on the bed with a huff. This was for the idiotic blonde, he reminded himself, Ieyasu was going to benefit from this.

* * *

"IEYASU!" The blonde jumped three feet in the air as he whipped around. Not that far back was a tall figure jogging up to them.

"Y-Yamamoto!" He exclaimed in surprise as the baseball player stopped in front of him, smiling widely.

"Ieyasu! Its been awhile, hasn't it?" Takeshi exclaimed as Ieyasu felt a smile tilt on his face. It had been awhile. He felt a guilty feeling twist in his stomach wondering what he was supposed to tell his friend. Since the meeting about the rings he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to any of them. Gokudera was the only person who understood the situation with the rings. Takeshi turned his head to the side, in order to greet Reborn when the blonde realized the chain around his neck.

"Y-Yamamoto.? Is that the Vongola ring?"

The baseball player faced him before giving a small smile.

"Yeah. I forgot I was wearing it. Reborn and Caelum said to keep it on at all times."

Ieyasu felt his stomach drop at that. Caelum was the only one who understood his feelings in involving the others into mafia affairs(affairs Ieyasu didn't want to be in as well).

"Yamamoto you don't have to wear the ring! I shouldn't have asked you to wear it. I'm sorry." Ieyasu swallowed sharply as the baseball player stared seriously. He gave a small smile while scratching his cheek.

"Well... I can't do that. I did some thinking while you were gone, Ieyasu and I was planning to get you and Caelum together but this will do." The baseball player smiled softly before bending down on one knee, a hand across his chest. "I, Yamamoto Takeshi, pledge my loyalty to the Vongola tenth candidate, Ieyasu Sawada along with loyalty to Caelum Giglio Nero. My life is in your hands."

The blonde was in complete shock as the teenager grabbed his hand, bringing the Vongola ring finger to his mouth and kissing it gently. There was a blur in his eyes as Ieyasu saw the red haired man in front of him, the scenery was different, it was in a grand area.

"Giotto. You formally have my loyalty." The red haired man smiled gently before the pictures melted away and he was staring into his rain guardians face.

"Y-Yamamoto." He whispered as the baseball player bowed his head.

"Give him your answer, Ieyasu." Reborn stated calmly from the back, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts. Having learned about this procedure from Reborn and Caelum many times, he brought the ringed hand over his chest and gave a small huff.

"I accept your loyalty."

The rain guardian broke out into the widest smile Ieyasu had ever seen as he stood up, throwing an arm over the younger boys shoulders.

"Ah! That was great! I had to learn how to do that from Gokudera and he really hated teaching me!"

Ieyasu kept his gaze on the ring still hearing the voice in his head. 'Giotto.' Who exactly was this Giotto he kept seeing in his dreams?

* * *

"Gokudera!" Ieyasu called out as the silver haired bomber jumped away from the candy stand. Takeshi followed Ieyasu silently as Reborn left, claiming he had a few loose ends to tie up. Ieyasu felt a little put off at his tutors words. He couldn't deny having Reborn around in a crisis made him feel loads better. With his two friends beside him he felt a bit more at ease but he couldn't help but wonder where Caelum was. Reborn had mentioned that Caelum never returned from picking up Takuto and it lead him to think of multiple reasons of what could have happened to the hooded boy. None of them ended well.

"Boss! You're back!" Gokudera exclaimed happily as he smiled. Taking a closer look at his friend he realized he was injured.

"Are you hurt?" Ieyasu asked catching the bomber off guard.

"Eh? A-Ah no! Its just a few scratches!" He tried to wave it off but Ieyasu could see through it. Now that he thought about it, Takeshi had a few bandages on his wrists and chest. What were these two doing while he was gone?

"Anyways! What are you doing out here, Decimo?" Gokudera exclaimed politely as Ieyasu smacked his forehead. He was on a tight schedule. He had to find the other supposed guardians and he still had no clue where they could be.

"We need to find Ryohei and Kyoya! Reborn said to be ready by this after-!"

Ieyasu broke off when he turned and crashed into a girl who wasn't expecting to be crashed into. With a cry, they both tumbled onto the ground. Ieyasu rubbed his sore side before looking down. There was an echo in his mind as baby blue eyes stared up at him. Long blonde locks framed the girls pale face as she winced in pain.

"That hurt." She mumbled, snapping Ieyasu out of his thoughts as he jumped up.

"My apologies! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Decimo! You shouldn't apologize! It was her fault for being so clumsy!" Gokudera exclaimed making Ieyasu sigh. There was the friend he knew as the girl huffed angrily and got up, dusting her baby blue outfit off. She honestly looked like a foreigner with the outfit and hair but he had to admit, it did fit her style.

"What?! He crashed into me!" She screamed angrily as Ieyasu held his hands up in an effort to stop the fight.

"Eleanor!" A new female voice screamed as Ieyasu was shoved into the waiting arms of Takeshi. "Are you okay? I thought I lost you!"

This girl was wearing a school uniform. Her deep brown eyes were focused on her friend, her hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Woman! How dare you shove the Decimo!" Gokudera exclaimed to the girl angrily. The new arrival grew flustered as she blushed angrily.

"How dare you dirty Eleanor! Have some manners!"

The two went at it almost immediately as Takeshi laughed. "Haru!" The girl named Eleanor said quickly as she blushed.

"I'm sorry to get you involved." Ieyasu spoke while walking to the pretty blonde.

"Its alright. Me and Haru go to school together so I'm used to this."

The blonde smiled as Ieyasu blushed slightly, "Ah, well my names Ieyasu. Its nice to meet you Eleanor."

The girl blushed before nodding. "Its nice to meet you, Ieyasu."

With the conversation done with Ieyasu fidgeted with the ring around his finger. With a deep breath he decided to ask the question he was dying to ask. "Have we met before, by any chance?"

The girl blinked in surprise before tapping her chin. "I don't think so. I'm originally from France and I just moved here recently. Is there a reason you ask?"

Ieyasu blushed, shaking his head. "You just seem familiar, that's all!"

Eleanor smiled before looking at the boy closely. "Are you hurt, Ieyasu?" She seemed genuinely concerned as Ieyasu blinked, startled.

"I-It's just a small scratch from... Falling down the stairs!" It was the lamest excuse he could come up with but the girl seemed to buy it.

"You need to be more careful! Oh! I know!" She reached into her side pocket(one he hadn't realized existed) and pulled out a tiny charm resembling one of the ones he had seen other girls make for good luck. "I made this when I arrived and made friends with Haru. I was so worried about everything that I use this as luck! I've been doing exceptionally better so I want you to have it! It'll keep you from falling, I promise!" She smiled widely as she shoved the tiny charm into his hands. She grabbed onto Haru's shirt as she waved.

"We are late for a movie. It was nice meeting all of you! Bye!"

Dragging Haru away from the angry Gokudera, Ieyasu stared at her in wonder. He swore he knew the girl, he just couldn't remember from where. Memories were tapping along his consciousness but he couldn't reach out hard enough to uncover them. Staring at the charm, ignoring Gokudera's rants and Takeshi's joyous laughter, her heard a familiar trickle in his mind.

He felt the memory flood through him as he found himself gazing at a beautiful blonde woman holding a cup of tea. "Honestly, Giotto. You and Daemon will be the death of me." She placed the cup on the desk in front of him as she smiled. There was a golden pocket watch beside it as she looked towards the doors that had opened. A man stepped in, wearing a strange uniform, blue colored hair pulled into a strange style. His blue piercing eyes lit up as he kissed the blonde woman on the lips.

"Are you trying to con my wife, Giotto?" The man joked pleasantly as Ieyasu heard himself chuckle.

"Elena is a lovely lady, Daemon but married woman aren't my type."

"I doubt you have a type Mr. Single-forever Primo." The blonde woman joked.

The image blurred as he grabbed onto Takeshi's shoulder for support. He swallowed before smiling shakily at Takeshi. The foreboding feeling in his gut was getting stronger and he knew with the more memories he pulled out from god knows where, it was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

Tsuna let out a soft breath of air as he looked up at the night sky. It was getting late and from the looks of the people around him he'd have to plan this carefully. G let out a sigh before looking at the small teen beside him.

"Are you sure?"

Tsuna nodded. He had this planned out. With the Varia quickly closing in on nearby family members he knew there was the chance of a cheat. Not just a cheat though. A lie could surface and it would twist Xanxus words and spell trouble for Ieyasu who wasn't ready to get sucked into the mess. He looked up, seeing Alaude jump down beside him. The police officer brushed his blonde bangs away before handing a paper over to the teen. "I got the flight hours and the reports as requested. There shouldn't be an interference."

Tsuna nodded his thanks while reading the small piece of paper again.

"Hey, Caelum. Do you think we'll succeed?"

It was a shaky question asked by Asari. Tsuna took a deep breath feeling the weight of this plan on his shoulders. He wasn't a leader and he wasn't used to working with people he had met only a few times. But he knew this group had a small respect for him and his planning was being followed out.

"It..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought off his fears. They were willing to listen to his words. "Our plans will go as followed. If Xanxus is truly doing what we believe we will step in if completely necessary." The group flowed with a hum of approval as he smiled slightly at them.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Caelum hasn't come back yet?" Ieyasu mumbled as Reborn led them towards Namimori. It was nightfall and the group around him had fallen silent due to the nervousness of their matches.

"No word yet. He will come by soon." Reborn looked stiffer and more serious then normal which gave Ieyasu the sense of fore boarding. Something didn't feel right with him.

"Ieyasu!"

The blonde looked up startled to see Dino jogging over to him. They were at the front gate by now.

"Wanted to wish you good luck before your match." The mafia boss smiled as he neared the group, his assistant beside him.

"And the others?" The hitman inquired silently as they stared into the school.

"Arriving soon. How is this going to work?"

No sooner had Dino questioned it did a pair of identical girls appear in front of them. Ieyasu should have paid attention to them but he saw the group lingering behind them. A pit of anger clenched his belly as he found himself glaring at the black haired man behind the pink haired woman. The narrowed red eyes of Xanxus glared at him as the scared face looked terrifying. Ieyasu felt his vision blur as memories resurfaced.

An older looking man with the same face structure glaring at him, hand covered in red blood. Ieyasu growled low in his throat, covering his mouth slightly. He averted his eyes to the rest of the varia group. The silver haired swordsman was grinning like an animal. The blonde storm guardian was grinning psychotically. It set Ieyasu's soul on edge. He gave his support to Gokudera. His eyes rested on the shortest figure and the thinnest frame.

The hooded figure was staring directly at him, the lips in a straight line. She had a slight tremble in her shoulders as she looked away, purple locks brushing against her pale face.

"We are the crevello sisters. We are here to monitor the fight and be as fair as possible. The rules are simple." Ieyasu looked back to the girls as he clenched his fists, heart drumming in his chest.

"You will all go to separate places in the school and battle your respective guardian opponent. You are separated into what flame you have. Whoever beats their opponent wins the ring. However, you need all seven rings in order to become the next Vongola Decimo."

He paused for a moment when he realized he was missing a guardian. The mist guardian. "W-Wait. We don't have a mist guardian."

Reborn peered at him from under the fedora as he smirked. "You do, she just hasn't shown herself yet."

What about Lambo?!

"If all affairs are in order we want all guests to stay in the waiting area. You will be given camera views of all fights that are currently occurring."

Ieyasu felt his heart leap violently as Reborn walked away calmly. He hadn't noticed the others arrive but Lal and Colonello were calmly standing in the red zone along with Dino, Basil, and the doctor Shamel.

"Come on, boss." Gokudera replied calmly, pushing the blonde forward. Ieyasu swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed, feeling Xanxus steady eyes on him. He met the glare fiercely as he put his trust into his guardians. They'd keep Lambo safe. (How Lambo managed to become the lightening guardian is beyond him.) He just had to worry about Xanxus.

"Here." The pink haired woman handed him a silver chain he attached to his belt. While fastening it he realized he had the golden pocket watch on him. He could feel the weight of Eleanor's charm in his pocket as well. He took a deep breath and looked back up, ready to face Xanxus.

He would have done that if Xanxus hadn't disappeared.

With a startled gasp, Xanxus reappeared and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the closest building. Pain blinded his vision for a moment before his fighting spirit took over. He grasped the cement tightly as his heart beat calmed and the familiar feeling of hyper dying will mode flooded through him. He glared at Xanxus with orange colored eyes. Without missing a beat he dashed to his feet and attacked the varia leader.

* * *

Tsuna knew the fight had already started when they reached the street of Namimori. The school might have been covered in an illusion but he could feel his eyes narrowing and trying to dispel the illusion.

"Seems they've started. Chrome also left." Tsuna peered back at the illusionist for a moment before breaking into a run. This needed to be timed perfectly and stealthy.

With more determination he reached the front gates, he had a job to do.


End file.
